Cinta Penghapus Dosa
by Zahid Akbar
Summary: Sebuah kenangan pahit yang dilihat dua orang manusia dengan perspektif yang berbeda. Bagaimana mereka yang semula mengambil jalan terpisah dipertemukan oleh takdir? Bisakah Ichigo menebus kesalahannya? Dapatkah Orihime meraih kebahagiaannya?
1. Prolog

_"Meski ia tak mengingatku lagi, walau ia terus berlaku kasar padaku, aku akan tetap selalu berdoa untuk kebaikannya"_

 **~Orihime Inoue**

 _"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, namun dia selalu saja muncul di mimpiku. Seorang gadis yang rela mengorbankan separuh dunianya untuk diriku"_

 **~Ichigo Kurosaki**

Banyak orang percaya bahwa keburukan yang kau lakukan di masa lampau akan dibalas suatu hari nanti. Begitu juga dengan kebaikan. Dua puluh tahun lalu sebuah peristiwa membuat hidup Ichigo dan Orihime berubah. Sama-sama mengukir kenangan pahit, namun cara mereka menghadapinyalah yang menjadikan mereka berdua berbeda.

Bagaimana mereka yang semula mengambil jalan terpisah dipertemukan oleh takdir? Bisakah Ichigo menebus kesalahannya? Dapatkah Orihime meraih kebahagiaannya?


	2. Chapter 1

**Cinta Penghapus Dosa**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo**

 **Warning: AU(alternate universe), Islamic content, typo**

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah mendengar beritanya?"

"Tentang?"

"Kurosaki yang putus dari Kuchiki tentu saja.

"He... Yang benar?"

"Aku serius. Apa kau pernah melihat mereka berduaan sekarang?"

"Mmhhmm... Benar juga. Sudah sebulan ini mereka tidak bersama"

"Kudengar itu karena Kuchiki sudah punya kekasih baru"

"Serius?!"

"Serius! Aku melihat Kuchiki sedang dekat dengan mahasiswa lain"

"Psst, itu orangnya datang!"

Pembicaraan para mahasiswi penggosip itu terhenti ketika seorang lelaki berambut oranye jabrik dengan jas dokter melewati mereka dengan tatapan tajam seperti elang nan dingin ibarat es. Seorang lelaki tampan lain dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya tengah mengimbangi langkah kakinya.

Tidak ada yang berani berkata-kata saat dua orang pria tersebut berjalan karena hawa kehadiran mereka terlalu berat, terlalu menusuk. Namun, setelah keduanya berlalu pembicaraan hangat tak bermutu itu kembali digelar.

Si lelaki berkacamata tidak tuli juga tak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Dengan penuh keengganan dia bertanya "kau memang tidak tahu apa _pura-pura_ tidak tahu saja, Kurosaki?"

Kedua alis yang pada dasarnya berkerut itu semakin tertekuk "aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Ishida"

Menghela napas kasar, lelaki yang dipanggil ishida itu memandang bosan ke arah lawan bicara "ayolah Kurosaki. Kalau kau tidak mengetahui gosip hangat yang sebulan terakhir ada di kampus kita berarti memang ada yang salah dengan pendengaranmu. Sepertinya mau tak mau aku harus menyeretmu memeriksakan diri ke dokter THT"

Mana mungkin ia tidak tahu kalau objek pembicaraan tersebut adalah dirinya sendiri. Mendecih memang bukan kebiasaan lelaki bermanik coklat madu tersebut. Namun, sebulan terakhir ini ia sering sekali melakukannya " _cih_ , aku tak peduli dengan semua **omong kosong** itu. Sebaiknya kau tidak mengungkit-ungkit hal itu di depanku lagi jika tidak mau wajah tampanmu itu kuhancurkan, **Uryuu Ishida** "

Uryuu tau sekali. Jika seorang Ichigo Kurosaki sudah memanggilnya secara lengkap dengan penuh penekanan berarti pria itu benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya "baik, baik. Kau menang kali ini, dokter Kurosaki" ia mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda menyerah.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun untuk menanggapi, Ichigo memutuskan untuk berlalu dari sana, tak peduli teman sekaligus rivalnya sejak dulu itu mengikutinya atau tidak.

Uryuu menatap punggung besar lelaki berambut oranye tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan " _che_ , kau bisa saja bertindak sok kuat dan tegar. Bagiku kau terlihat seperti ranting kecil. sangat rapuh sekali, Kurosaki" ujarnya entah pada siapa sebelum berjalan menuju tempat yang sama dengan si sulung keluarga Kurosaki tersebut.

~o0o~

Jika orang-orang mendengar nama Kurosaki, pasti yang pertama kali ada di pikiran mereka adalah sebuah keluarga dengan kekayaan yang seakan tidak pernah ada habisnya hingga tujuh turunan. Keluarga Kurosaki seperti memiliki tambang emas dimana-mana karena selalu berhasil meraup keuntungan di setiap bisnis yang mereka jalankan.

Tapi, itu dulu.

Ya, sejak mengalami gulung tikar sembilan tahun silam, di kalangan pebisnis keluarga Kurosaki hanyalah sebuah nama keluarga yang tenggelam ditelan kerasnya persaingan bisnis dan tak ada harganya lagi.

Itulah yang terjadi pada keluarga Ichigo. Harta mereka yang amat sangat banyak itu seperti menguap gara-gara habis digunakan untuk menutup hutang-piutang perusahaan. Belum ditambah karyawan yang menuntut supaya gaji mereka segera dicairkan segera. Beruntung asisten perusahaan mereka saat itu cukup berbaik hati ikhlas tidak dibayar demi mengurus kekacauan yang tak terkendali.

Sang kepala keluarga Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki, hanya bisa meratapi perusahaan yang ia bangun dengan susah payah dari nol tidak akan bisa dikembalikan seperti semula lagi. Pria berambut hitam tersebut depresi menghadapi kenyataan itu hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menenggak racun serangga.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu. Istri Isshin, Masaki Kurosaki, dilarikan ke rumah sakit akibat serangan jantung yang muncul akibat tidak siap ditinggal sang suami berpulang. Betapa paniknya Ichigo beserta kedua adik kembarnya, Karin dan Yuzu waktu itu karena takut ibu mereka suatu saat bisa meninggal dunia kapan saja. Beruntung sekali, seorang malaikat tanpa sayap dalam wujud dokter bernama Retsu Ukitake menawarkan diri menanggung biaya perawatan ibu mereka tanpa meminta uangnya diganti sepeser pun.

Sejak saat itu, mengesampingkan impian terpendamnya menjadi seorang pebisnis Ichigo bertekad akan menjadi seorangi dokter agar suatu saat ia bisa menolong orang lebih banyak.

Demi menghidupi dirinya, kedua adiknya, juga ibunya yang sedang sakit, Ichigo yang waktu itu masih berusia lima belas tahun rela bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe tidak jauh dari flat yang mereka tempati sekarang. Karin juga tak mau kalah dengan sang kakak. Pagi-pagi buta sekali ia akan menjadi loper koran, mengantar surat kabar terbaru setiap hari dari satu rumah ke rumah yang lain. Sore harinya ia akan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah convinient store dekat sekolahnya. Sedangkan Yuzu mengambil alih peran sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Ia memenuhi asupan harian keluarga Kurosaki, berbelanja ke pasar, mencuci menjemur dan juga menyetrika baju, mencuci piring, membersihkan rumah, serta masih masih banyak lagi.

Singkat kata, anak-anak keluarga kurosaki tersebut berubah menjadi anak yang mandiri walau biaya sewa flat mereka juga ditanggung separuh oleh Dokter Retsu. Masaki yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa menangis terharu melihat perjuangan anak-anaknya. Wanita paruh baya tersebut cuma bisa berharap juga berdoa semoga mereka diberi kelancaran serta kesuksesan kelak di masa yg akan datang.

~o0o~

 _"I-ichigo... Sama..."_

 _A_ _nak_ _berambut oranye itu_ _berusaha_ _melihat di s_ _ekelilingnya_ _. Agak_ _kes_ _usah_ _an_ _karena ada cairan merah pekat y_ _ang_ _terus_ _-terus_ _an menetes menghalangi pandangannya._ _Tangan mungilnya mencoba menyeka cairan bewarna merah itu._ _Menoleh ke samping kanan ia mendapati seorang gadis cilik dengan wajah buram terbaring di aspal._

 _Kepalanya didera sakit y_ _an_ _g tak terperikan_ _, Layaknya dihantam dengan sebuah martil berkekuatan_ _penuh dari depan._ _Namun, dengan suara lemah ia ber_ _hasil mengucapkan sepatah_ _kata "go-gomen... -"_

 _Meski_ _wajahnya terlihat b_ _uram, a_ _nak berambut oranye tersebut_ _bisa merasa_ _kan kalau_ _gadis b_ _ersurai sama dengannya itu sedang_ _ters_ _e_ _nyum "j-jangan khawatir... sa-saya... ti-tidak apa_ _-apa_ _... I-ichigo... sa-sama..."_

 _Entah dorongan dari mana,_ _Ichigo_ _merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Sesaat kemudian ia tergugu "go-gomen... Go-gomen..._ _Gara-gara aku... kau..._ _"_

 _Sang gadis y_ _an_ _g tak mampu bergerak hanya bisa membisikan sebuah kalimat "sa-saya... a-akan se-selalu... A-ada untuk... I-ichigo sama..."_

 _Teriakan Ichigo yang_ _begitu_ _memilukan membahana_ _,_ _membuat semua orang_ _yang mengerumuni tempat_ _itu_ _ikut merasakan kesed_ _ihan juga kepedihannya._

 _"HUUAAAAA...!"_

~o0o~

Sang sulung Kurosaki terbangun dari bunga tidurnya dengan keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuh. Ichigo memejamkan mata, berusaha menetralisir rasa sesak dalam dada yang ditimbulkan setiap kali mimpi itu datang.

' _Sepertinya mimpi itu terlalu nyata atau hanya perasaanku saja?_ ' lelaki berambut jabrik itu merenung dalam keheningan. Ya, mimpi menyedihkan tersebut hampir setiap malam muncul. Walaupun wajahnya nampak samar-samar juga bahasa yang ia gunakan terlampau formal untuk seorang anak kecil, Ichigo punya perasaan kalau mereka berdua merupakan teman dekat. Lalu surai sewarna langit sewaktu matahari terbenam itu...

Ichigo menengok jam weker yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Benda sebesar kepalan tangannya itu menunjukan waktu pukul empat lebih tiga puluh menit dinihari waktu Jepang. Terima kasih gara-gara mimpi itu rasa kantuknya telah lenyap entah kemana. Akhirnya, si sulung Kurosaki memutuskan untuk berolahraga saja demi menjaga kebugaran tubuhnya.

~o0o~

Tepat pukul enam pagi, Ichigo sudah kembali ke kediamannya. Ketika pintu kayu itu terbuka menyeruak bau masakan yang amat sangat menggugah selera. Sang juru masak, Yuzu, dalam balutan celemek yang membungkus seragam sekolahnya sedang asyik dengan masakannya di dapur hingga tak menyadari kehadiran kakaknya.

" _Tadaima_ " ujar Ichigo.

Sahutan merdu pun terdengar kemudian " _okaeri_ , nii-san." Yuzu mematikan kompor dan mengangkat panci yang masih mengepulkan uap "Nii-san baru pulang darimana?"

Senyuman hangat yang jarang ditampilkan Ichigo kepada khalayak umum terpatri di bibirnya "berolahraga sebentar" Lelaki bermanik coklat madu tersebut lantas celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan adiknya yang satu lagi "Karin belum pulang?"

Sembari menata makanan di atas meja makan adik Ichigo yang berambut coklat keemasan itu menjawab "masih mengantar koran, nii-san. Mungkin sebentar lagi Karin nee-san akan pulang"

Karin dan Yuzu sebenarnya anak kembar namun tidak identik. Karin lahir sepuluh menit lebih dulu daripada Yuzu. Kalau Karin berambut hitam Yuzu berambut coklat keemasan. Karin tomboy sedangkan Yuzu feminim. Meskipun penampilan dan sifat mereka jauh berbeda mereka tetap saling memaklumi seeta saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian Karin dengan peluh memenuhi wajah serta lehernya datang seraya berucap terengah-engah " _tadaima_ "

" _Okaeri_ , Karin/ Karin nee-san"

Terkejut mendapati keadaan sang kakak yang tidak berbeda jauh dari dirinya gadis berambut hitam itu bertanya "habis dari mana , Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo tersenyum mendengarnya "berolahraga, Karin. Sebaiknya kau mandi duluan saja.. Kebetulan kuliahku hari ini baru dimulai pukul sepuluh nanti"

Menyambar handuk di tempat jemuran Karin berkata "aku janji tak akan lama!"

Terkekeh geli Ichigo menghadap sang adik yang satu lagi "sarapan untuk kaa-san sudah siap, Yuzu?"

Sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk sup, semangkuk nasi, beberapa lauk khas jepang, juga segelas air putih disodorkan "siap santap, kapten"

"Baiklah aku akan menyuapi ibu dulu. Kalau kau dan Karin ingin makan duluan tidak apa-apa. Biar aku nanti makan sendiri saja. Nanti kalian bisa terlambat kalau menungguku" Ichigo menyambut nampan kayu itu dan berlalu dari sana.

Dengan lirih bibir Yuzu berucap " _arigatou_ , nii-san..."

~o0o~

Mengetuk pintu perlahan, Ichigo berkata "kaa-san, aku masuk"

Si sulung Kurosaki memutar kenop pintu sembari membawa nampan berisi sarapan pagi ibunya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Di pembaringan seorang wanita berumur setengah abad, sedang duduk dengan kaki berselonjor yang ditutupi selembar selimut tebal. Wajahnya masih tetap cantik, meski telah dihiasi guratan halus di sana sini juga beberapa helai eambut abu-abu yang menghiasi surai coklatnya. Secara keseluruhan Masaki Kurosaki tetap menawan walau usia sudah tidak lagi muda.

"Ah, Ichigo. Kau sudah sarapan?"

Lelaki berambut oranye itu menggeleng pelan "aku akan makan setelah kaa-san selesai makan"

Hati Masaki terenyuh melihat perhatian sang anak. Sewaktu masih berada dulu anaknya itu orang yang manja dan egois, keinginannya harus selalu dipenuhi saat itu juga atau ia akan mengamuk. Sekarang lihat putra sulungnya itu, ia lebih mengutamakan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

" _Arigatou_ , Ichigo" manik coklat itu sedikit berkaca-kaca. " _Gomen ne_ , kaa-san tidak bisa membantu kalian. Kaa-san rasa kaa-san hanya jadi beban saja di rumah ini..."

Dengan pelan si sulung Kurosaki meletakan meja kayu khusus di pangkuan ibunya untuk melatakan sarapan yang sudah ia bawa tadi. " _Ssshhh_. Sudahlah, kaa-san. Kami sama sekali tidak menganggap kaa-san beban kok."

Ichigo tersenyum lima jari "justru kami malah senang kok bisa hidup mandiri dan membantu kaa-san. Jadi, kita ambil positifnya saja ya dari kejadian ini" frase 'kejadian ini' merujuk kepada keadaan terpuruk yang mereka alami sekarang.

Masaki ingat sekali kalau anaknya yang paling besar itu berhenti bekerja paruh waktu saat sudah menyelesaikan S1 kedokteran. Ia bukan sengaja berhenti, namun tak punya pilihan lain selain berhenti. Kesibukan pasca kuliah ditambah dengan melanjutkan tingkatannya menuju S2, membuat lelaki bermanik madu itu jarang sekali ada di rumah.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan waktu Ichigo yang berkurang bersama keluarganya. Juga tidak cemas dengan biaya pendidikan karena anaknya juga mendapat beasiswa dari pihak kampusnya. Masaki hanya khawatir dengan kesehatan buah hatinya itu.

"Jangan lupa perhatikan kesehatan tubuhmu juga, Ichigo" ujar Masaki di sela-sela mengunyah. "Tidak lucu bukan kalau orang yang seharusnya mengobati orang sakit malah jatuh sakit"

Ichigo merespon dengan kekehan. "Kaa-san ini ada-ada saja. Tentu aku tau batas tubuhku sendiri. " Lelaki berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu menampakkan otot bisep lengan kanannya "aku juga tak akan sakit semudah itu."

Ibu tiga anak itu melanjutkan sarapannya dengan tenang. Pandangannya jatuh kepada punggung sang anak yang sedang memandang langit berhias gumpalan awan. Dulu ia sering sekali mendekap punggung itu ketika Ichigo masih kecil, menyalurkan segala afeksinya. Sekarang, rasanya punggung itu terasa kokoh dan hangat sekali. Seakan sudah siap untuk menanggung beban lainnya. Membina sebuah keluarga sendiri.

"Kapan kau akan memperkenalkan kekasihmu kepada kami, Ichigo?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Ichigo tersentak. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu menyeruak di kepalanya. Membuat lelaki berusia dua puluh lima tahun tersebut menggelutukan gigi menahan amarah. Kenangan apapun itu di mata seorang Ichigo nampaknya bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk diingat kembali.

Setelah mengatur napas demi meredakan gemuruh amarah dalam dada, ia menjawab "aku ingin fokus pada keluarga kita dulu, kaa-san. Aku tidak ingin ada yang membebani pikiranku sebelum kaa-san sembuh total terlebih dahulu. Lagipula, kita masih berhutang dengan dokter Ukitake. Rasanya tidak enak jika kita terus-terusan dibantu"

Beruntung Masaki tidak menyadari ekspresi wajah Ichigo yang sempat mengeras tadi. Sebuah senyuman miris bertengger di bibir wanita paruh baya tersebut. Lagi-lagi anaknya itu mengabaikan kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri demi kesehatan dirinya. " _Gomen_ _ne_ , Ichigo. Seandainya saja kaa-san lebih sehat. Pasti kau-"

Sebuah ketukan di pintu kamar menginterupsi pembicaraan itu. Lelaki bermanik coklat tersebut bersyukur tidak perlu menjelaskan perkataan yang sama kepada sang ibu berulang kali. "Silahkan masuk"

Seorang dokter wanita memasuki kamar. Ia menenteng sebuah tas berukuran sedang di tangan kirinya. Senyuman dan juga ekspresi yang cerah tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya. Ditambah dengan kerudung yang membungkus kepalanya, wanita tersebut nampak begitu memesona.

"Selamat pagi, Masaki-san, Ichigo-kun" sapaannya pun terdengar ramah dan bersahabat.

"Selamat pagi, Ukitake-sensei/Retsu-san"

Sambil terus tersenyum sang dokter ikut duduk di sisi berseberangan dengan Ichigo "bagaimana keadaan anda, Masaki-san?"

"Syukurlah baik-baik saja, Retsu-san" tangan lentik itu mengelus-elus dada. "Dan anda sendiri bagaimana?"

" _Alhamdulillah_ , puji Tuhan baik sekali"

Ichigo tersenyum mendapati interaksi keduanya. Sembilan tahun lalu sampai sekarang senyuman hangat itu masih tetap sama. Tidak pernah berkurang kadarnya sedikitpun. Pembawaan Retsu juga keterbukaan Masaki membuat orang-orang akan berpikir kalai mereka berdua ini merupakan sahabat lama.

"Oh ya, Ichigo-kun" Retsu menoleh pada si sulung Kurosaki. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kepala Ichigo mengangguk mantap "saya baik, sensei"

" _Alhamdulillah_ , syukurlah kalau begitu" wanita itu mengulas sebuah senyum kelegaan.

"Ohya, Ichigo-kun" perempuan berhijab itu membuka suara. "Aku mau minta tolong. Bisa kau temani suami saya?"

Dahi itu bekernyit " _suami sensei_?"

"Dia menunggu di ruang tamu" tambah wanita yang lebih muda lima tahun dari ibu Ichigo itu. "Hari ini dia tidak ada jam mengajar. Daripada tidak ada kerjaan dia putuskan untuk mengantarku saja. Ah, maaf tidak memberitahu sebelumnya."

Mengangguk paham, lelaki itu berjalan keluar. Dengan tangan menyentuh kenop pintu Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang "aku hampir lupa. Sensei mau minum apa?"

"Air putih saja kalau kau tidak keberatan" dan setelah itu pintu kamar pun tertutup.

~o0o~

Keluar dari kamar sang ibu Ichigo menemukan sesosok pria berambut putih sedang duduk di atas sofa coklat ruang tamu. Dengan perlahan pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun tersebut menghampirinya "Ukitake jii-san?"

Pria tadi menoleh ke sumber suara "ah. kau pasti Ichigo Kurosaki-san bukan?" Senyuman hangat tersungging di bibirnya. "Perkenalkan aku Juushiro Ukitake, suami dari Retsu Ukitake"

Setelah berjabat tangan sebentar Ichigo melirik ke jam dinding di ruang makan. Pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit. Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat kala sudah berbincang-bincang dengan ibunya di dalam kamar. "Anda mau minum apa, Ukitake jii-san? Teh, kopi, atau susu?"

"Kopi saja, Kurosaki-san" pria bermanik tourmaline itu mendudukan dirinya kembali di sofa. "Tanpa gula ya"

"Siap" sahut sang pemuda jabrik seraya beranjak ke dapur. Di kafe tempat ia bekerja dulu dia pernah jadi barista selama dua tahun. Tentu ia cukup mengetahui bagaimana cara meracik kopi agar bau khasnya makin menguat dan rasanya semakin enak.

Ichigo membawa nampan dari dapur. Meletakan kopi pesanan Juushiro terlebih dahulu, ia lalu pergi mengantarkan pesanan Retsu. Tak lama kemudian pemuda dengan tinggi badan seratus delapan puluh sentimeter itu duduk di samping pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Maa syaa Allah, kopi ini nikmat sekali nak" manik tourmaline itu berkilat senang. "Kau belajar bikin kopi dari mana?"

Sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yg tidak terasa gatal Ichigo menjawab "saya sempat bekerja paruh waktu di kedai kopi dekat sini, Ukitake jii-san"

Juushiro senang mendengarnya. Seperti deskripsi yang pernah istrinya utarakan pemuda berambut oranye ini adalah tipikal orang pekerja keras, ulet dan rajin. Tidak banyak orang mau bekerja paruh waktu sambil mengambil kuliah kedokteran. Kecuali kalau kau memang sangat-sangat memerlukan uang.

Meletakan cangkir di atas tatakan pria berambut putih lurus itu berdehem "jadi, apa kabarmu sekeluarga nak?"

Meletakan nampan kayu di pangkuannya, Ichigo tersenyum simpul "baik, ojii-san. Kami baik. Ojii-san sendiri bagaimana?"

"Alhamdulillah, puji Tuhan kami selalu sehat" balas Juushiro dengan nada ramah. "Ah, sekarang kau sedang kuliah pasca sarjana bukan?"

Ichigo mengangguk mengiyakan "benar, ojii-san. Saat ini saya sedang mengerjakan desertasi saya. Mohon dukungannya"

"Wah, benarkah?" Decak kagum keluar dari mulut Juushiro. "Semoga lancar dan berkah ya nak."

"Jadwalku padat sekali, kurosaki-san" aku pria itu. "Maaf kalau sembilan tahun terakhir aku baru bisa kemari sekarang. Mohon dimaklumi."

Ichigo menggeleng pelan "ie, tidak masalah, ojii-san. Saya bisa memakluminya. Lagipula kesibukan anda juga buat keluarga anda juga bukan?"

Hening melanda sesaat. Kedua lelaki itu maklum karena baru saja mengenal beberapa saat lalu. Juushiro diam karena ia bingung mau membicarakan apa. Sedangkan Ichigo diam karena tidak biasa memulai percakapan.

"Anak kami mungkin sudah sebesar dirimu sekarang."

Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Juushiro. Membuat dahi si sulung Kurosaki mengeryit dalam. Tanpa sadar ia membeo.

" _Mungkin_?"

Dan percakapan itu mulai mengalir "kami kehilangan anak kami satu-satunya dalam kecelakaan sepuluh tahun lalu"

Terhenyak dengan kenyataan itu membuat Ichigo merasa tidak nyaman "ah... Maaf, ojii-san... Saya tidak bermaksud-"

Juushiro tersenyum sambil menggeleng "tidak apa-apa. Lagipula memang aku yang tak sengaja mengungkapkannya"

Canggung kembali menyapa. Dua menit mereka berdiam diri membuat Ichigo tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya "apa... Ojii-san tidak merasa sedih...?"

Menatap langit-langit flat berwarna krem, pria itu menjawab tanpa beban "tidak sama sekali"

Rasa pemasaran makin menerpa si sulung Kurosaki "kenapa?"

"Karena... kami tahu... suatu saat ia pasti akan _kembali_ "

Mengundang pertanyaan kembali dari Ichigo "akan... kembali?"

"Semua yang ada di dunia ini baik berupa materi maupun non-materi akan kembali kepada Tuhan, kurosaki-san. Hanya tinggal bagaimana kita menyikapi semua itu"

Lelaki berambut oranye itu masih diam mendengerkan.

"Ada yang gusar tidak karuan saat menghadapinya. Ia akan melampiaskan dengan menyalahkan siapa saja atau apa saja yang ada di pikirannya bahkan ia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Pada akhirnya ia akan menyadari kalau yang mereka lakukan itu tak ada artinya, tidak akan memgubah kenyataan yang sudah terjadi."

Penuturan Juushiro terdengar tenang dan meyakinkan. Namun, sekilas Ichigo bisa melihat bahwa sorot manik tourmaline sang pria juga menyimpan luka yang mendalam.

"Ada juga tipe orang yang bisa tegar dan mampu bersabar. Mereka itu mampu menerima kenyataan dengan lapang dada karena mereka mengerti tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Terkadang kesenangan bisa tergantikan oleh kesedihan, Kekayaan bisa digantikan oleh kemiskinan, dan rasa suka bisa berubah menjadi benci."

Juushiro menatap Ichigo lekat "namun, kita juga harus tau bahwa akan ada pelangi dibalik hujan, akan ada kebahagiaan dibalik kepedihan, juga akan ada cinta dibalik kebencian"

Bijak. Satu kata yang ada di otak Ichigo tentang suami Ukitake-sensei sekarang. Meski sorot matanya menyimpan luka ia mampu bangkit dan terus berjalan. Jika ia terjatuh maka ia akan bangkit lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Hari ini ia merasa seperti merasa mendapat harta karun yang tidak ternilai harganya. Membuatnya merasa ringan juga penuh energi untuk menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan.

" _Arigatou_ sudah mau berbagi, ojii-san"

Juushiro hanya tersenyum " _douitashimaste_ , nak"

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada dua orang perempuan sedang menguping percakapan mereka sejak awal tak jauh dari sana.

' _alhamdulillah, tidak salah rasanya jika mengajak Juushiro-kun kemari. Mungkin suatu saat nanti Ichigo-kun mampu menceritakan masalahnya_ ' batin Retsu.

' _syukurlah. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Ichigo tersenyum serileks itu. Selama ini dia terlalu bekerja keras demi kami sampai dia tidak ingat dengan dirinya sendiri. Kuharap kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Ichigo'_ batin Masaki.

.

.

.

 ** _Tsudzuku_**...

.

 **tourmaline: sejenis permata berwarna hijau**

 **THT: telinga, hidung, dan tenggorokan**

 **.**

 **Assalaamu'alaikum, salam sejahtera, minna-san. Maaf karena saya baru membuat chapter ini sekarang karena padatnya kesibukan.**

 **Jujur saya tidak bisa menjanjikan update cepat karena saya mengerjakannya di smartphone. Data-data yang sudah diketik di laptop MUSNAH gara-gara virus dan tidak ada backupnya. Jadi, saya akan memikirkan ulang setiap plot chapternya.**

 **Bagi yang menunggu Dua Dunia Satu Cinta, mohon bersabar. -_-**

 **Ide penulisan Cinta Penghapus Dosa ini datang tiba-tiba. Saat saya memikirkan request Shona Namikaze di sela-sela kesibukan saya. Berangkat dari permintaan Ichigo yang 'agak' berandal bertemu Orihime yang 'kalem' lalu mereka taarufan. Terlihat mainstream cuma saya berusaha menghadirkan sesuatu yang 'mungkin' berbeda.**

 **Saya butuh kritik dan saran dari minna-san. Saya akan mempeetimbangkan segala sesuatu sehingga cerita ini bisa memuaskan banyak pihak, termasuk saya sendiri.**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih pada para reviewer, yang kasih fav & follow, juga para silent reader yang mau mampir ke cerita saya.**

 **Wassalaamu'alaikum warohmatullah wabarokaatuh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~sincerely, Zahid Akbar**


	3. Chapter 2

**Cinta Penghapus Dosa chap 2**

 **Disclaimer: BLEACH belongs to TITE KUBO**

 **Warning: AU (alternate universe), typo tak disengaja, alur mainstream**

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman bagian selatan kota Karakura, beberapa gerombolan anak sedang bermain dengan riang. Mereka memanfaatkan fasilitas taman yang ada. Mulai jungkat-jungkit, perosotan, ayunan, bahkan hanya berkejaran dengan gembira.

"Ha ha ha... Ayo kejar kami...!"

"Hoi...! Jangan lari...!"

Tidak jauh dari mereka duduk sepasang manusia bergender sama, perempuan. Mereka berpakaian tertutup dan tengah mengenakan sebuah kain yang menutupi helaian rambut mereka. Salah satu dari mereka memegang buku saku kecil bertuliskan aksara arab, sedangkan yang lain memandang lurus ke depan sambil membaca sesuatu.

" _Sodaqallahul 'adzhiim_..."

Decakan kagum keluar dari gadis yang memegang buku " _maa syaa Allah_ , Orihime... Kau bisa menghapalnya dengan tepat, lancar, akurat, dan tanpa salah sedikit pun" Buku saku tersebut ditutup lalu gadis dengan manik coklat itu menciumnya dengan penuh khidmat. "Padahal kau hanya mendengarnya beberapa kali. Apa rahasianya?"

Kekehan geli terdengar dari sang lawan bicara " _alhamdulillah_... _Arigatou_ hehe. kuncinya mudah, Tatsuki-chan. Kita harus benar-benar fokus. Dengarkan beberapa kali agar ayat dalam satu halaman itu bisa terbayang di kepala. Kemudian hapalkan sesuai halaman yang mau kita hapalkan. Bisa juga dengan menulisnya berulang-ulang."

Buku saku tadi rupanya adalah mushaf Al-Qur'an. Dan gadis bernama Orihime tadi sedang memperdengarkan hapalannya kepada gadis di sampingnya yang bernama Tatsuki.

" _Haah_... Aku juga ingin menghapal sepertimu" ungkap Tatsuki. "Entah mengapa otakku ini rasanya bebal sekali kalau sudah berurusan dengan hapalan Al-Qur'an"

Senyuman manis diberikan Orihime pada sang sahabat " _in syaa Allah_ kau pasti bisa kok, Tatsuki-chan. Saranku kau coba bangun malam meminta sama Allah. Lalu kau sambung dengan hapalan. Biasanya waktu hapalan cepat lengket itu sih sebelum subuh"

Menggaruk jilbab ungunya frustasi Tatsuki berkata "aku paling susah kalau berurusan dengan yang namanya bangun pagi, Orihime. Rasanya mata ini berat sekali. Sudah pasang alarm pun hasilnya tetap sama saja."

Orihime terkekeh geli "mungkin kau harus membiasakan tidur lebih awal jika tidak ada kegiatan selepas isya, Tatsuki-chan. Kurangi kegiatan yang tidak bermanfaat. Dengan begitu, _in syaa Allah_ , kau akan mudah bangun pagi"

Jemari lentik Orihime meraih sebuah tongkat yang ia senderkan di sisi kiri tubuhnya saat duduk di bangku tadi "kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Tatsuki-chan. Sampaikan salamku buat ojii-san dan obaa-san ya"

Tatsuki agak cemas. Memang temannya ini sudah hapal jalan pulang. Namun, tetap saja ia sendirian, ia perempuan, dan terlebih lagi sahabatnya itu... _**tuna netra**_.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Orihime." Saat melihat mulut sang sahabat yang mau mengajukan protes ia memotongnya "aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Merasa tak enak hati, Orihime bertanya "apa tidak merepotkan...?"

Tatsuki hanya merespon dengan kekehan jenaka "hehehe kau ini bicara apa, Orihime? Tentu saja tidak. Kalau aku kerepotan kau sudah kutinggal dari dulu tau."

Lantas dua orang sahabat itu tertawa bersama-sama. Sambil bergandengan tangan mereka meninggalkan taman kota yang sudah mulai sepi itu.

~o0o~

Setelah berjalan sepuluh menit mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Di bagian depan rumah tersebut terdapat plang nama bertuliskan ' **As-Salaam Orphanage home** '. Di sinilah Orihime beserta anak-anak yatim piatu serta anak-anak jalanan lain tinggal.

Terdengar suara riuh anak mengaji di dalam yang Orihime kenali sebagai pertanda kalau waktu maghrib sudah dekat " _gomen ne_ , Tatsuki-chan. Gara-gara mengantarku kau jadi terlambat pulang."

Melihat wajah murung sang sahabat membuat Tatsuki jadi tidak tega " _ma ma_. Yang penting kau pulang dengan selamat, Orihime. Kalau saja tou-san dan kaa-san mendengar aku tidak mengantarmu bisa-bisa aku tak boleh masuk rumah sebelum memastikan kau sampai rumah" gadis bermanik coklat itu bergidik membayangkan amukan ayah dan ibunya.

Orihime bersyukur sekali di tengah kekurangannya banyak orang-orang di sekitar yang masih mau peduli padanya. Seperti keluarga sahabat gadis cantik ini. Padahal Tatsuki hanyalah sahabatnya. Tapi, kedua orang tua gadis bersifat tomboy itu sudah menganggap dirinya seperti anak sendiri. Gadis bermanik coklat itu juga menganggap dirinya sebagai saudari.

"Sampaikan salamku buat Ojii-san dan obaa-san ya, Tatsuki-chan" gadis bermanik kelabu itu tersenyum kepada sang sahabat walau arahnya sedikit kurang tepat. "Semoga Allah membalas kebaikan kalian semua. Maaf kalau aku selalu saja membuat kalian kerepotan"

Terlihat jelas kalau wajah cerah gadis bermanik kelabu tersebut dihinggapi raut kesedihan, dimana bila disandingkan maka tidak akan cocok. Refleks Tatsuki memeluk gadis sebayanya itu. Tak ayal perbuatannya membuat Orihime sedikit terisak.

" _Hue... Hue_..." Dengan sabar gadis tomboy tersebut mengelus kepala sang sahabat dengan sabar. Mencoba menyalurkan afeksinya.

Dibalik pintu seoeang laki-laki memandang mereka berdua secara lembut. Ia menunggu sejenak di sana, setidaknya sampai tangisan Orihime mereda. Gadis berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu bakal gelagapan jika kedapatan menangis.

" _Assalaamu'alaikum_. Kau sudah pulang, Orihime?"

Kedua gadis tadi serempak menoleh ke sumber suara. Satu meter dari mereka berdiri seorang lelaki berambut hitam bergelombang sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang teduh. Ia adalah kakak angkat Orihime, Shukuro Tsukishima.

" _Wa-wa'alaikumussalaam warahmatullah_ , nii-san/Shukuro-nii" Orihime berusaha mengelap air matanya yang terlanjur meleleh di pipi mulusnya. Tak lupa suara serak bekas menangis itu ia coba netralkan.

Ditutupi seperti apapun hal itu tak luput dari pengamatan Shukuro. Tapi, ia mencoba menghargai usaha adik angkatnya itu yang tidak mau membuat dirinya cemas dengan pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Terima kasih mau mengantarkan adik kesayangan kami ini, Tatsuki-san" ujar pria berumur tiga puluh lima tahun ini seraya tersenyum. "Kau tidak mau mampir dulu untuk solat maghrib dan makan malam?"

Ingin sekali rasanya Tatsuki menolak tawaran itu mengingat ibunya pasti sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Akan tetapi, jarak antara rumahnya dengan kediaman Orihime membuat gadis yang meraih ban II sabuk hitam karate itu menjadi bingung. ' _ah, mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau aku solat maghrib di sini dulu'_ batinnya.

"Baiklah, Shukuro-nii. Aku solat maghrib di sini saja"

" _Wakatta_." pria berambut hitam itu menoleh kepada Orihime "tolong tunjukkan pada Tatsuki-san tempat untuk berwudhu khusus wanita, Orihime. Dan sekalian pinjamkan ia mukenamu, ya"

Dengan patuh gadis bermanik kelabu tersebut mengangguk " _hai'_ , nii-san. Kalau begitu kami permisi. _Assalaamu'alaikum_ , nii-san" dan kedua gadis itu pun berlalu dari sana.

Shukuro tak begitu khawatir dengan adik angkatnya itu karena Orihime telah menghapal dengan baik denah panti asuhan ini seperti ia mengenal telapak tangannya sendiri.

~o0o~

As-Salaam orphanage home ini sebenarnya adalah mansion milik Shukuro Tsukishima. Sejak mengangkat Orihime menjadi adiknya mereka berdua tinggal di sana ditemani para pramuwisma. Awal mula hunian megah ini menjadi sebuah panti asuhan gara-gara permintaan sederhana dari seorang Orihime.

 _"Nii-san, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"_

 _Shukuro tersenyum simpul "apa itu adikku tersayang?"_

 _"A-aku ingin te-teman bermain..." Orihime kecil yang tengah tergagap itu sungguh amat menggemaskan. "Ja-jadi, ba-bagaimana kalau ki-kita me-menampung... a-anak yatim di sini..."_

 _Pria berambut hitam itu tertegun memandangi adiknya. Teringat kejadian di taman bermain beberapa waktu lalu. Saat itu Orihime mencoba mendekati kerumunan anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Anak-anak yang menyadari kalau gadis berambut jingga itu tidak bisa melihat perlahan-lahan pergi meninggalkannya. Membuat Orihime terisak-isak menyayat hati._

 _Sejak saat itu, Shukuro tidak mau lagi mengajak Orihime bermain di taman kota. Ia takut kejadian yang sama akan membuat gadis kecil itu trauma dengan kata-kata 'bermain bersama'._

 _Terdiamnya sang kakak justru diartikan Orihime sebagai tanda ketidaksetujuan "ma-maafkan a-aku, nii-san... Mu-mungkin permintaanku-"_

 _Telapak besar Shukuro meremas lembut bahu sang adik "baiklah kalau begitu, imouto. Tapi..." Lelaki itu sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya. Sejak memiliki Orihime ia sangat senang sekali menggoda adik angkatnya itu._

 _"Tapi...?" Gadis kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya. Sungguh menggemaskan._

 _"Ada syaratnya."_

 _Wajah Orihime menampakan raut penasaran "apa itu, nii-san? A-aku akan berusaha menyanggupinya."_

 _Kekehan jenaka keluar dari mulut Shukuro "syaratnya adalah aku ingin kau..._ "

 _Sebuah syarat yang akan mengubah hidup Orihime selamanya_

 _"mau masuk islam."_

~o0o~

Shukuro menepati janjinya pada sang adik. Setelah Orihime menerima ajakannya untuk masuk agama islam ia mengajak anak-anak yatim piatu dan juga anak-anak terlantar untuk tinggal di kediamannya. Pada mulanya anak-anak polos itu sempat ketakutan mengingat mana ada orang yang mau menerima keadaan mereka. Namun, anggapan itu terpatahkan ketika menyaksikan betapa perhatiannya Shukuro pada mereka.

Pria berumur dua puluh tahun itu tidak hanya memberi kebutuhan pangan, papan, dan sandang. Ia juga membekali mereka semua dengan berbagai kemampuan sehingga diharapkan mereka tidak akan kembali mengais rejeki di jalanan atau mengharap belas kasih orang.

Keadaan mansion yang cukup sepi itu menjadi ramai oleh suara anak-anak. Shukuro sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia justru malah mendambakan suasana ramai seperti ini karena Orihime yang waktu itu berusia delapan tahun agak kelewat pendiam. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya gadis kecil itu segan mengganggu waktu istirahat sang kakak di rumah.

Demi mengatasi keributan yang sewaktu-waktu tidak dapat terkendali pria bermanik coklat tua itu membangun sebuah rumah sederhana untuk dirinya juga Orihime tidak jauh dari sana. Dan kekaguman Shukuro bertambah saat adik angkatnya itu menolak tinggal bersamanya dengan alasan tidak mau jauh-jauh dari temannya. Tentu itu hanya sebuah alasan belaka kalau melihat latar belakang Orihime.

Sebagai adik angkat Shukuro Tsukishima orang-orang menyangka Orihime akan berubah menjadi anak yang manja, bukan? Namun, gadis bermanik kelabu itu justru menunjukan sikap sebaliknya. Ia tak pernah meminta barang-barang mewah kepada sang kakak, juga tak pernah merengek minta beli ini minta beli itu. Ia hanya akan meminta jika ia memang benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Kekurangannya juga tidak membuat si gadis kecil menjadi manja. Sebaliknya ia ingin mandiri, mampu melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan anggota badannya sendiri selagi ia dalam keadaan sehat dan tak memiliki hambatan berarti.

Orihime mampu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti, menyapu, mengepel, mencuci piring, mencuci bayu, menyetrika, dan lain-lain. Untuk memasak dia membutuhkan sedikit bantuan dari para maid sang kakak, walaupun dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Ia bisa membaca juga menulis dalam huruf braille dengan lancar.

Shukuro merasa senang, malah amat senang melihat perjuangan adik angkatnya. Ia selalu berpesan pada Orihime agar tak terlalu memaksakan diri. Namun, jawaban apa yang diterimanya?

" _Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain saja, nii-san_ "

Sebuah pernyataan yang membuat direktur percetakan buku Xcution itu bangga dan merasa tidak menyesal telah mengangkat Orihime sebagai adiknya.

Ada beberapa orang yang sehat dan lengkap kemudian salah satu 'kelengkapan' mereka diambil akan merasa bahwa kehidupan mereka sudah berakhir. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Keberadaan mereka hanya akan menyusahkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Bahkan sangat mungkin sekali kalau mereka akan 'ditolak' oleh dunia.

Namun, Orihime 'berbeda'. Ia pantang menyerah sebelum mencoba. Ia tak kapok atau jera berusaha saat orang lain mungkin sudah pasrah begitu saja. Mampu bersikap bijak dan arif meski masih berusia belia. Mampu memaafkan orang yang bahkan selalu mencemooh kekurangannya.

Meski rasa khawatir dengan 'penolakan' teman-teman barunya tetap ada Shukuro mengizinkan Orihime tinggal bersama mereka dengan catatan kalau setiap maid yang bertugas menjadi pengasuh anak-anak di sana akan selalu mengawasinya.

Awalnya banyak anak-anak terkejut mengetahui 'kondisi' Orihime. Namun, mereka mau menerimanya dan tak pernah sekalipun mempermasalahkannya. Tanpa sepengetahuan gadis berambut senja itu para pengasuh memberitahu alasan mereka berada di sana, karena permintaan tulus seorang gadis bernama Orihime Inoue.

~o0o~

Denting piring beradu sendok menggema di sebuah ruangan. Di atas meja-meja panjang terhidang beraneka ragam masakan menggugah selera. Banyak anak-anak menyantap makanan itu sambil sesekali bercanda walau tetap menjaga sopan santun. Di sudut-sudut ruangan terdapat beberapa meja kecil dimana para pengasuh bisa makan sambil mengawasi anak-anak menyantap makan malam mereka.

"Enak, Tatsuki-chan?"

Di salah satu sudut, Orihime sedang menikmati hidangan yang tersedia bersama sang sahabat. Di panti asuhan ini, makanan untuk semua penghuni panti disamaratakan supaya tidak menimbulkan kesenjangan sosial. Karena Orihime besar di sini juga makanan yang disantap harus melewati standar halal yang sudah ditetapkan.

" _Maa syaa Allah_ , ini enak sekali" Tatsuki mengunyah makanannya dengan semangat empat lima. Saat ini mereka sedang menyantap kare daging. "Jangan bilang masakan ini adalah idemu?"

Orihime merespon dengan pipi merona juga terkikik kecil.

"Sudah kuduga" Tatsuki menyabet potongan daging kambing menggiurkan itu ke mulutnya. Daging itu tidak alot, malahan empuk sekali. Jangan lupakan kalau bumbunya begitu meresak ke setiap bagian daging secara merata. "Aku harus sering-sering belajar memasak darimu kalau mau berumahtangga nanti, Orihime."

Mulanya, Tatsuki menolak makan dengan dalih kalau keluarganya sudah menatinya untuk makan malam. Namun, mendengar rengekan Orihime perlahan-lahan ia luluh juga. Bukan sekali dua kali ia menyicipi masakan Orihime. Gadis tomboy itu mengakui kalau masakan sahabatnya ini jauh lebih enak ketimbang _ehm_... masakan ibunya sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong soal masakan, Tatsuki jadi ingat beberapa waktu lampau. Saat Orihime bertandang ke rumahnya.

~o0o~

 _"Wah. Ini enak sekali, Orihime-chan" pekik ayahnya kegirangan._

 _Dipuji seperti itu membuat gadis bermarga Inoue itu kontan merona malu "A-alhamdulillah, kalau e-enak... a-arigatou, ojii-san..."_

 _Okonomiyaki itu kembali disuap "ini bahkan lebih enak dari buatanku sendiri. Aku serius, Orihime-chan." Kali ini giliran ibunya bersuara. Lagi-lagi yang dipuji merona ditambah menggaruk pipi bakpaonya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal._

 _"Kau harus sering-sering belajar memasak dengan Orihime-chan, Tatsuki" perintah ibunya. "Entah itu di sini atau di rumah Orihime-chan. Ibu khawatir kalau kau menikah nanti kau tidak bisa memasak."_

 _Tatsuki mengangguk lesu "baik, baik..."_

 _"Menurutku masakan obaa-chan jauh lebih enak"_

 _Pernyataan itu membuat tiga kepala menoleh pada Orihime._

 _"Kenapa begitu, Orihime-chan?" rasa penasaran membuncah dalam hati ibunya Tatsuki._

 _"Karena..." Orihime berhenti sejenak. Tatsuki dengan jelas bisa melihat ada sorot kesedihan di kedua mata sahabatnya itu. "Kalian makan bersama-sama sebagai keluarga utuh... Itulah yang membuatnya jauh lebih enak dari makanan apapun..."_

~o0o~

"Tatsuki-chan?"

Panggilan itu membuyarkan acara melamunnya. "Ada apa, Orihime?"

"Aku memanggilmu berapa kali tapi kau tidak mendengarkanku" helaan napas lega keluar dari mulut Orihime. "Apa kau mau pulang, Tatsuki-chan?"

Tatsuki melirik jam besar di dinding bagian atas ruang makan. Pukul enam lebih lima puluh satu menit. Ayah dan ibunya pasti bertanya-tanya kemana ia hingga belum kembali ke rumah selarut ini.

"Yah, setelah ini aku langsung pulang" gadis tomboy itu menyuap hidangan terakhirnya di piring ke dalam mulutnya. "Sudah mau jam tujuh. Orang tuaku pasti cemas, Orihime"

Ada rasa tidak rela dalam diri Orihime. Ia sudah menganggap Tatsuki sebagai kakak ketiganya setelah kakak kandungnya sendiri lalu Shukuro. Terlebih sahabatnya itu perempuan, ia jauh lebih mudah mengungkapkan segala unek-uneknya pada gadis bermanik coklat itu.

Tiba-tiba, dalam benaknya terlintas kenangan pertemuannya dengan Tatsuki, tujuh tahun lalu.

~o0o~

 _Angin musim semi menerbangkan semerbak bunga sakura ke seluruh penjuru. Menyediakan aroma terami yang menenangkan. Seorang gadis berjalan menggunakan bantuan sebatang tongkat dengan tenang. Raut wajahnya yang ceria membuat orang-orang tanpa sadar ikut menarik garis mulut melengkung ke atas._

 _Sampailah ia di sebuah taman kota. Ia tidak bisa melihat, namun bisa merasakannya. Wangi perpaduan aneka bunga, riuh tawa anak-anak, derap demi derap langkah-langkah kecil menginjak hamparan pasir, ibu-ibu berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali tertawa, derit engsel ayunan yang mulai berkarat, juga aroma makanan yang dijajakan di kios-kios di sekelilingnya._

 _Gadis dengan balutan hijab berwarna pastel yang membungkus kepalanya duduk di sudut bangku taman dengan tenang. Ia menutup kedua matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai rutinitasnya._

 _Beberapa detik kemudian terdengarlah suara merdu dari mulutnya. Ia melantunkan ayat-ayat suci dengan suara pelan, berharap agar dirinya tidak menjadi perhatian. Namun, anggapannya salah. Suara merdunya berhasil menarik atensi beberapa ibu-ibu di sana._

 _"Eh, siapa dia?"_

 _"Baru kali ini aku melihatnya."_

 _"Oh iya, kalian baru ke taman ini ya?"_

 _"Dia itu termasuk pengunjung tetap taman ini."_

 _"Kalau sudah di taman ia akan duduk di sana. Mendendangkan nada-nada merdu"_

 _"Benar. Suaranya bagus lho."_

 _"Haah, sayang dia buta."_

 _"Yang benar? Wah, kasian sekali."_

 _Suara bisik-bisik itu mengalun di rongga pendengaran si gadis, mengganggu konsentrasinya. Meski begitu ia berusaha keras supaya rutinitasnya tidak terganggu. Ia hanya punya waktu sebelum jam di taman berdentang lima kali._

 _Tap tap tap..._

 _Baru saja ia bisa fokus, sebuah ancaman mendekati si gadis. Meski matanya terpejam dan ia tidak bisa melihat, gadis itu merasa ada seseorang mendekat. Ralat setidaknya ada tiga orang mendekatinya. Yang jelas firasatnya mengatakan kalau yang sedang mendekatinya ini bukan orang baik-baik._

 _"Halo, nona manis" sapa salah satu dari mereka. Nada ramah yang terkesan dibuat-buat. "Sedang sendirian?"_

 _Gadis itu menghentikan lantunan ayat sucinya. Kedua matanya yang terpejam menampakkan sepasang iris kelabu yang nampak redup. Dalam hati ia berdoa keras supaya Allah memberikan perlindungan kepadanya._

 _"Wah, bos gadis ini cukup pendiam ya?"_

 _"Bukankah diam-diam justu menyenangkan? Hahahaha"_

 _Gadis itu marah karena merasa dilecehkan. Namun, ia masih cukup sadar untuk tidak mengumpat tiga orang ini walaupun cuma di dalam hati._

 _"Abaikan kata-kata kedua temanku ini, nona manis" dari suaranya lelaki ini pasti berdiri di depan. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami untuk bersenang-senang?"_

 _Ia mencoba diam sebisa mungkin. Raut wajahnya menampakkan penolakan yang nyata. Namun, orang-orang di hadapannya ini kelihatannya cukup bodoh untuk sekedar membaca ekspresinya._

 _"Bos, kalau dia diam saja berarti setuju" nah, kan. Mereka ini tidak bisa melihat kekesalan si gadis yang tercetak jelas di mukanya atau cuma berpura-pura tidak melihat saja?_

 _Menuruti saran temannya lelaki di depan mengulurkan lengannya. Namun, sebelum sampai di tujuan..._

 _PLAAK!_

 _Si gadis dengan beringas menepis lengannya._

 _"Wao, aku suka gadis yang kasar" salah satu dari mereka terkekeh. "Menurutku gadis ini akan jadi gadis yang luar biasa. Iya kan, bos?"_

 _Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia menerima penolakan sekasar ini. Membuat gemeriginya menggeletuk, menahan gelora amarah yang membakar dada. "CUKUP! Mau tidak mau, kau harus ikut kami, nona!"_

 _Dan terjadilah aksi tarik-menarik antara dua belah pihak. Si gadis kukuh tidak mau beranjak dari bangku taman, sedangkan tiga orang lelaki berusaha menggoyahkan posisinya. Orang-orang ingin menolong, namun wajah sangar ketiga lelaki itu cukup membuat nyali mereka ciut seketika._

 _Sepasang manik si gadis telah berlinang air mata. Tapi, sekali lagi tiga lelaki itu tetap ngotot dengan pendiriannya. Hasrat mereka harus terpuaskan tidak pake tunggu. Dan sebelum pegangannya terlepas dari pinggiran bangku taman..._

 _Brak! Bak! Buk!_

 _Sang gadis yakin sekali kalau ada seorang lagi yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Aura orang ini begitu menyejukan. Ia merasa terlindungi._

 _"A-apa yang kau lakukan, bo-bocah sialan..?!"_

 _Terdengar suara geraman dari salah satu lelaki tadi._

 _"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, paman" suara tegas namun feminim itu mengalun di telinga si gadis. "Kalian tahu kan kalau dia tidak mau ikut kalian. Kenapa tetap saja memaksa?"_

 _"Kami ini masih muda tau!" Terdengar sahutan lagi dari salah satu di antara mereka. "Dan dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Jadi, kami rasa dia juga mau ikut dengan kami."_

 _Si gadis merasa kalau orang di depannya berbalik badan. Mencoba menganalisa dirinya. Lalu suara feminim itu keluar lagi "kau mau ikut dengan mereka?"_

 _Otomatis gelengan kepala yang menjadi jawaban._

 _"Kalian lihat itu, paman mesum? Dia tidak mau ikut kalian. Jadi, pergilah!"_

 _Penghinaan luar biasa. Disebut 'paman mesum' juga mendapat 'bonus' tendangan masing-masing sekali. Ketiga lelaki tadi langsung merangsek maju, menerkam perempuan yang sudah menghina harga diri mereka._

 _Terjadilah baku hantam di sana. Di luar dugaan, perempuan yang menghina tiga lelaki itu gesit bagai rubah, kuat bagai gajah. Berkali-kali mereka gagal mendaratkan serangan, detik berikutnya serangan balasan datang. Membuat wajah mereka yang sedari awal terlihat jelek menjadi semakin mengenaskan._

 _Pertarungan itu berakhir. Cukup melihat wajah saja bisa dipastikan kalau si perempuan menang telak. Ketiga lelaki tersebut hanya bisa menyeret diri mereka sendiri dari sana._

 _"Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 _Suara itu kontan membuat si gadis memeluk sang penolong erat-erat seraya menggumam "arigatou... arigatou... arigatou..."_

 _"Douitashimaste" si penolong membalas pelukannya. "Aku Tatsuki, Tatsuki Arisawa. Dan kau?"_

 _Menyeka air matanya si gadis menjawab dengan senyuman yang mampu menandingi hangatnya mentari "Orihime, Orihime Inoue. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Arisawa-san"_

.

.

.

 **Tsudzuku...**

.

 **Assalaamu'alaikum. Salam sejahtera, minna-san. Saya langsung update lagi saja karena chapter 2 sudah selesai.**

 **Mungkin jika minna-san merasa bingung bisa saya jelaskan sedikit. Dua chapter ini saya mencoba memperkenalkan pairing utama cerita ini secara terpisah. Kemudian, saya akan mencoba menyatukan cerita mereka hingga epilog nanti.**

 **Sejujurnya, saya ini masih baru. Pengalaman menulis masih jauh. Karena itu saya mohon dukungan dari para penulis dan reader sekalian. Kritik dan saran apapun akan saya terima karena itu adalah hak anda.**

 **Saya juga berterima kasih atas fav & fol untuk cerita ini. Semoga Allah/Tuhan membalas segala kebaikan anda.**

 **Wassalaamu'alaikum warohmatullah wabarokaatuh.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~sincerely,**

 **Zahid Akbar**


	4. Chapter 3

**Cinta Penghapus Dosa chap 3**

 **Disclaimer: BLEACH belongs to TITE KUBO**

 **Warning: AU (Alternate Universe), Islamic content, typo tak disengaja**

.

.

.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat parkir. Jangan harap kalau dia akan mengendarai sepeda motor sekelas CBR atau mobil sport berkelas, ia hanya ingin mengambil sepeda bekas hasil jerih payahnya menabung sebagian gaji dari bekerja paruh waktu.

Kedua kaki panjangnya membelah kesunyian aula kampus. Jauh di depan sana ia bisa melihat dengan kedua manik madunya sepasang manusia sedang bergandengan dengan begitu mesra. Yang satu adalah **_mantan kekasihnya_** , Rukia Kuchiki. Sedangkan yang lainnya adalah **_mantan_ _sahabatnya_** , Renji Abarai.

Kedua sejoli itu bahkan tidak ragu untuk berciuman di tempat umum. Untung saat ini hampir seluruh mahasiswa sudah pulang. _Hampir_ , karena nyatanya Ichigo masih betah menonton mereka sampai selesai meski hatinya bagai disayat sembilu. Entah daya apa yang membuat kedua kaki lelaki itu terpaku, atau entah kekuatan apa yang membuat dirinya mampu bertahan menyaksikan kemesraan sepasang kekasih tersebut.

Puas mengungkapkan berbagai macam rasa melalui ciuman, mereka berdua menaiki _Ferrari LaFerrari_ keluaran terbaru milik Renji kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

Si sulung Kurosaki mengingat sekeping kenangan masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan.

~o0o~

 _ **Karakura University** , kampus tempat dimana Ichigo menimba ilmu, merupakan kampus swasta yang cukup elit dan bergengsi mengingat banyaknya anak pengusaha atau pejabat yang memilih bersekolah di sini. Seleksinya lumayan susah, beda jika kalian adalah orang punya uang. Walaupun begitu, si sulung Kurosaki berhasil masuk melalui jalur beasiswa akademik walau susah payah._

 _Susah payah di sini maksudnya selain berusaha(baca: memaksa) belajar keras ia juga mencoba berperilaku baik, meskipun terkadang banyak mahasiswa di sini membenci dirinya. Itu dikarenakan rambut menyolok serta reputasi pria ini di masa lalu._

 _Dulu sebelum ayahnya tiada, Ichigo adalah anak yang sangat bandel. Sewaktu SMA hampir setiap hari ia tak pernah berhenti berkelahi, dengan teman sekelas hingga preman pasar. Jangan lupa segala macam perundungan yang pernah ia lakukan. Di sekolah pria itu juga sering bolos. Kehadirannya di kelas pun bisa dihitung dengan jari._

 _Sebenarnya_ _semua yang Ichigo lak_ _ukan_ _bukan t_ _anpa alasan. Ia melakukannya demi menarik simpati ayahnya yang makin hari makin terlihat seperti robot itu._ _Sehari-hari yang dipikirkan ayahnya itu hanya bekerja saja. Ia bahkan pernah tidak pulang ke rumah nyaris sebulan. Di rumah juga pria tua itu tidak pernah benar-benar beristirahat, selalu saja terpaku pada laptop perusahaan._

 _Hanya sang ibu yang berusaha tanpa lelah menegurnya berkali-kali dengan lemah lembut seraya mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Sementara ayahnya yang tak pernah mau peduli urusan anaknya hanya berulang kali mengirimkan seorang ajudan untuk menghadap pihak sekolah. Dengan iming-iming uang pihak sekolah pun menurut agar tidak mengeluarkan Ichigo dari sekolah senakal apapun bocah itu._

 _Gara-gara kebangkrutan yang dialami ayah Ichigo, teman-teman setianya berubah menjadi musuh. Dulu ia dibela sekarang ia dicaci maki. Dulu ia yang merundung sekarang ia yang dirundung. Kehidupannya yang tenang kini mulai terusik. Dan itu terus berpanjut hingga sekarang. Semua hal itu membuat Ichigo yang ceria namun urakan menjadi cuek dan dingin. Kata 'teman' pun otomatis hilang dari kepalanya._

 _Tidak semuanya menjauh. Seperti peribahasa **patah hilang tumbuh bergant** i Ichigo mendapatkan dua teman baru. Si tampan bermulut tajam dari jurusan kedokteran bernama Uryuu Ishida juga si raksasa baik hati dari jurusan manajemen dan bisnis bernama Yasutora Sado._

 _Kembali ke topik utama. Di universitas ini, Ichigo sangat berhati-hati sekali. Ia tidak mau bertindak gegabah atau beasiswa yang susah payah ia dapatkan akan dicabut begitu saja. Ia tidak membalas perundungan yang dilakukan mahasiswa yang dendam padanya karena selain tidak punya 'kekuatan' untuk melawan, ia memang merasa pantas menerimanya._

 _Ichigo tidak pernah mengikuti kegiatan UKM(Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa) satupun di kampus. Karena setelah kuliahnya selesai ia akan langsung bekerja di kedai kopi di dekat rumahnya. Kegiatan sehari-harinya berkutat di situ-situ saja. Kuliah, pulang, kerja. Kuliah, pulang, kerja. Bahkan di hari libur kuliah pun ia manfaatkan untuk bekerja. Ichigo tidak pernah berpikiran untuk mencari kekasih karena menurutnya itu buang-buang waktu saja._

 _Namun, hari-hari monoton Ichigo nampaknya bisa sedikit berubah._

~o0o~

 _"A-aku... menyukaimu..."_

 _Ichigo nampak seperti orang idiot di sini. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan kedua matanya melotot keluar. "Ma-maaf... bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu...?"_

 _Wajah merah tersipu itu terlihat manis sekali. "A-aku menyukaimu, Ichigo-kun. Ku-kumohon jadilah... kekasihku..."_

 _Mendapatkan pernyataan cinta di depan umum membuat Ichigo ragu. Mungkin saja ia masih belum bangun dari mimpi yang mana tidak mungkin kalau nyatanya ia barusan menjawab kuis Aizen-sensei sampai otaknya berasap. Atau gadis ini terbentur kepalanya sehingga stress yang mana juga tidak mungkin karena universitas ini tidak menerima orang dengan gangguan mental._

 _"Wah... beruntung sekali si Kurosaki."_

 _"Iya. Kuchiki menembaknya lho."_

 _"Di depan umum lagi. Benar-benar berani."_

 _"Kalau sampai si Kurosaki menolak berarti dia memang tidak punya hati."_

 _"Iya. Tidak tahu diuntung."_

 _Bisik-bisik para mahasiswa itu semakin nyaring. Membuat Ichigo tidal bisa berpikir jernih. Dengan terpaksa pemuda berambut oranye itu menyeret si gadis mungil ke tempat sepi._

~o0o~

 _"Jelaskan apa maumu, Rukia Kuchiki!"_

 _Kalimat perintah itu diucapkan dengan nada rendah namun menusuk. Kedua manik madu Ichigo menghujam sepasang amethyst Rukia tanpa ampun. Mencari segala sesuatu yang tersembunyi di sana._

 _'Sial, aku harus tenang' batin si gadis Kuchiki. 'Kalau aku gagal di sini berarti akan lebih susah lagi untuk menggaetnya nanti.'_

 _Mencoba memunculkan pipi bersemu merah Rukia berkata "a-aku sudah mengagumimu sejak lama, Ichigo-kun."_

 _Pernyataan itu membuat alis si sulung Kurosaki mengeryit "aku tidak pernah tahu siapa kau, nona."_

 _"Ehm... Aku mahasiswi jurusan fashion & design."_

 _Kalimat sarkas Ichigo keluar "ah, sekumpulan wanita berisik yang hobi berdandan itu ya. Pantas saja aku tidak mengenalmu nona." Lelaki itu membuang muka ke samping "selama ini aku belum pernah dan tidak akan pernah mau ke sana."_

 _Sewotan jengkel muncul di ujung kepala Rukia. Lelaki ini..._

 _"Ah, benarkah?" Gadis mungil itu mencoba mengeluarkan suara seimut mungkin. Rasa kesal ia usir dulu untuk sementara. "Sebenarnya aku sering berkeliling di kampus ini. Kau sesekali harus berkeliling kampus juga, Ichigo-kun."_

 _Pria berambut jabrik itu mendengus "huh. Buat apa? Hanya buang-buang waktu saja. Lagipula tidak ada yang mengenaliku."_

 _'Nah, ini kesempatan' Rukia menyeringai. "Kalau kau mau aku bi-"_

 _"Ah, maaf. Waktunya matkul Ise-sensei" Ichigo menunjuk jam tangannya. "Aku harus kembali ke kelas dulu. Jaa nee" lelaki berambut jabrik itu pun beranjak dari sana._

 _Meninggalkan Rukia yang mencak-mencak dengan perasaan tidak karuan._

~o0o~

 _"Ichigo-kun. Ichigo-kun. Ichigo-kun."_

 _Hari-hari si sulung Kurosaki yang tenang nampaknya sudah tidak ada lagi. Setiap hari Rukia ' **menerornya** ' dengan gigih. Semua tempat di kampus ini yang dia datangi pasti ada Rukia. Di kelas, di aula kampus, bahkan di perpustakaan. Lama-lama Ichigo bisa stress kalau gadis Kuchiki itu terus mengikutinya seperti arwah penasaran._

 _"Ichi-"_

 _"Gah!" Si sulung Kurosaki kaget luar biasa saat tahu Rukia muncul entah darimana di ruang parkir. "Ada apa?!" tanyanya jutek._

 _"Kau mau pulang?"_

 _Pria berambut oranye itu memutar kedua matanya "kau tidak lihat hari sudah mulai sore, nona? Tentu saja aku mau pulang!"_

 _Mereka berdua terus berjalan sampai tiba di hadapan sepeda wanita yang kelihatan sudah tua sekali._

 _"Kau... akan pulang menaiki_ _ **itu**_ _...?"_

 _"Huh. Maaf saja ya!" jawab Ichigo merasa tersinggung. "Aku tak punya uang sebanyak kalian untuk membeli sepeda motor apalagi mobil. Lagipula jarak kampus dengan rumahku cukup dekat."_

 _Rukia terdiam di sana. Ia menundukkan kepala. Membuat Ichigo kesusahan membaca ekspresi wajahnya._

 _Setelah Ichigo mengambil sepedanya ia menghampiri Rukia yang masih berdiri "hoi, nona kaya" si sulung Kurosaki mengibaskan lengan kirinya di depan muka sang gadis Kuchiki. "Kau tidak mau pulang?"_

 _"Ikut..."_

 _"Eh?" Kedua manik madu Ichigo membola._

 _"Antar aku ke rumah pake itu!"_

 _"Apaaa?!"_

~o0o~

 _"Ugh... Di luar dugaan kau berat juga ya, nona manja."_

 _Ejekan Ichigo sukses dibalas Rukia dengan mendaratkan jitakan di kepala pria berambut jeruk itu._

 _"Tak kusangka, ternyata naik sepeda menyenangkan juga ya. Yuhuu!" Kedua lengan kecil itu direntangkan lebar-lebar. Mencoba merasakan belaian angin sore yang sejuk selama mereka dalam perjalanan pulang._

 _"Kau tidak pernah naik sepeda sebelumnya?" Ichigo menambah sedikit kecepatannya._

 _"Belum pernah. Ini yang pertama bagiku."_

 _Di luar dugaan Ichigo tersenyum 'yah, setidaknya dia senang. Syukurlah' batin Ichigo. Ini pertama kalinya dirinya membonceng seseorang dengan sepedanya. Perempuan lagi. Selain kedua adiknya tentu saja. 'Tapi, kakiku bakal pegal luar biasa habis ini.' keluhnya dalam hati kemudian._

 _"Kau... Sehari-hari menaiki sepeda ini?"_

 _"Ya" jawab Ichigo tanpa keraguan. "Tapi, terkadang adikku memakainya ke pasar untuk berbelanja."_

 _"Di pasar?" Rukia berjengit heran. "Di sana kan panas, sesak lagi. Belum lagi kalau ada pencopet. Kenapa tidak berbelanja di swalayan saja?"_

 _"Uang bulanan kami bisa habis kalau kami berbelanja di swalayan terus, nona kaya" sungut Ichigo. "Lagian pasar juga lengkap kok. Kualitasnya gak kalah dengan swalayan."_

 _"Mou, Ichigo-kun!" gadis bermata amethyst itu merengut. "Jangan panggil aku 'nona kaya' atau 'nona manja'! Aku kan punya nama. Rukia Kuchiki."_

 _"Wakatta, Rukia-sama" si sulung Kurosaki dengan enggan mengucapkannya._

 _Bletak! Satu jitakan lagi sukses mengenai kepala Ichigo._

 _Mereka terus berdebat dan saling mengejek satu sama lain. Tidak terasa akhirnya kedua orang itu sampai di sebuah rumah mewah yang luas. Ah, terlalu sederhana jika menyebutnya rumah. Kalau boleh dibilang kediaman yang di dominasi warna putih, coklat, dan hitam ini lebih cocok dinamakan istana._

 _"Ini rumahmu?"_

 _Rukia turun dengan santai. "Ya, kenapa? Kagum?"_

 _"Biasa saja" ucap Ichigo datar. 'Dulu rumahku juga seperti itu' tambahnya dalam hati._

 _"Kau seharusnya senang, Ichigo-kun" kedua tangan Rukia bersedekap di depan dada. "Baru kali ini aku mengajak seorang laki-laki kemari."_

 _Alis Ichigo mengeryit "hoo... Lalu pacar-pacarmu yang dulu bagaimana?"_

 _Rukia terpekik "he?! Darimana kau mendengarnya?!"_

 _Si sulung Kurosaki menggaruk kepalanya "temanmu yang suka memamerkan **kedua asetnya** itu lho. Yang berambut pirang keemasan."_

 _'awas kau, Rangiku!' Rukia membuat catatan dalam hati kalau ia bertemu dengan gadis bermarga Matsumoto itu ia akan mencabik-cabiknya._

 _Jam di pergelangan Ichigo menunjukkan pukul lima lebih lima puluh menit. Sudah terlambat untuk bekerja. "Hoi, Rukia. Aku harus pulang nih. Keluargaku pasti sudah menunggu di rumah. Jaa nee!"_

 _"Tunggu!"_

 _Kata perintah itu membuat sepeda Ichigo yang sudah dikayuh kembali berhenti "ada apa, Rukia? Hari sudah semakin sore lho!"_

 _"Kau tidak mau mampir dulu?" tanya Rukia ragu. "Untuk makan malam?"_

 _Gelengan kepala Ichigo menjadi jawaban "iie, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Kau tidak mau makan bersama keluargamu, Rukia?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu membuat Rukia terhenyak sesaat sebelum ia menjawab "Nanti, mereka akan datang."_

 _"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Ichigo mengayuh sepedanya kembali. "Sampaikan salamku untuk keluargamu ya!" Sosoknya pun menjauh dari sana._

 _Sepeninggal pemuda berambut jabrik itu Rukia berkata "Nanti yang entah tidak tahu kapan, Ichigo."_

~o0o~

"Kau mau berdiri di sana terus, Kurosaki-san?"

Pertanyaan penjaga kampus itu membuyarkan lamunan indah Ichigo. Menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak ia berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil sepedanya. Lima menit kemudian ia sudah meninggalkan area Universitas Karakura itu.

Si sulung Kurosaki terus saja menggowes sepedanya. Sesekali ia bersenandung pelan mencoba mengusir rasa jenuh.

Di tengah perjalanan, Ichigo melirik taman kota di pinggir jalan. Entah kenapa taman itu tampak begitu menawan di matanya. "Singgah sebentar tidak ada salahnya."

Setelah memarkir sepedanya, Ichigo duduk tenang di sana. Menikmati embusan angin musim semi yang membelai manja, meremajakan dirinya. Dan suasananya semakin bertambah syahdu saja saat...

" _A'uudzu billahi minasy syaithoonir rojiim. Bismillahir rohmaanir rohiim_ "

Ichigo tertegun.

" _Alif laam miim. Tanziilul kitaabi laa roiba fiihi mir robbil 'aalamiin._ "

Suara merdu ini...

" _Am yaquuluunaf taraah, bal huwal haqqu mir robbika litundzira qoumam maa ataahum min nadziirim min qoblika la'allahum yahtaduun._ "

Begitu menenangkan. Bagai oase di tengah gurun pasir.

" _Allahul ladzii kholaqos samaawaati wal ardho wa maa bainahumaa fii sittati ayyaamin tsummas tawaa 'alal 'arsy,"_

Menyiram sanubarinya yang kering kerontang.

" _Maa lakum min duunihi miw waliyyiw wa laa syafii'in afalaa tatadzakkarun._ "

Siapa gerangan pemilik suara indah ini?

" _Yudabbirul amro minas samaa-i ilal ardhi tsumma ya'ruju ilaihi fii yaumin kaana miqdaaruhu alfa sanatim mimmaa ta'udduun._ "

Celingak-celinguk ke sana kemari akhirnya Ichigo berhasil menemukan sumber suara merdu itu.

Seorang gadis dengan mata terpejam sedang duduk manis di sebuah bangku taman tak jauh dari tempat Ichigo berada. Pakaian putih gading bermotif bunga matahari itu membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Tidak ketat, malah cenderung longgar. Begitu pula dengan kain lebar yang melekat di kepalanya, tidak membiarkan satu helai rambutpun akses untuk keluar. Membuat gadis itu anggun, menawan, namun misterius di saat bersamaan.

' _Gadis itu gaya berpakaiannya sama dengan dokter Ukitake_ ' batin Ichigo.

Suara gadis itu membuat Ichigo betah berlama-lama di sana. Ia biarkan dirinya terbius oleh pesona sang gadis misterius. Sampai...

"Wah! Lihat siapa ini, teman-teman!"

Si sulung Kurosaki melirik ke samping kiri. Dan ia bisa mendapati segerombol pemuda tanggung dengan pakaian tidak karuan sedang memandang sinis ke arahnya.

"Bukankah ini si ' **berandal** ' Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Ya. Itu memang benar-benar dia."

"Kalian ingat kan perlakuannya waktu SMA dulu?"

"Yang menghajar kita sampai babak belur itu ya? Mana mungkin lupa."

Diingatkan tentang kenakalannya dulu membuat Ichigo mendecih "apa mau kalian?"

"Tentu saja mau balas dendam."

"Tidak kusangka kau semakin bodoh, Kurosaki."

Kalau tidak mengingat beasiswanya mungkin pria berambut oranye itu sudah menghajar lima orang itu tanpa ampun. _'Sabar Ichigo... Sabar...'_ ujarnya berulang-ulang dalam hati.

Kelima orang itu terus saja memojokkan dirinya di sana. Mengingatkan pertarungan yang pernah ada di antara mereka. Memberi tahu khalayak ramai betapa _badass_ -nya seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

Di sudut lain, objek pengamatan Ichigo berhenti melantunkan ayat-ayat yang sedang dibacanya. Sedikit lagi ia bisa menyelesaikan target _murojaah_ -nya kalau suara kolosal di seberang sana mengalun di kedua telinganya. Ia bukan terganggu karena suara itu. Melainkan ia lebih tertarik dengan topik yang sedang dibahas, Ichigo Kurosaki.

 _'Apa benar... dia Ichigo-sama...? Ichigo Kurosaki-sama...?'_ batinnya tengah berkecamuk dengan beragam pemikiran.

"Dengar! Aku minta maaf atas apa yang kuperbuat dulu, oke?" Kembali ke pria berambut jabrik, setengah hati ia mengucapkan permintaan maaf itu. Semakin lama dibiarkan orang-orang ini bisa menyebarkan identitasnya di masa lalu yang kalau bisa ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam supaya tidak bisa diungkit lagi. "Jadi, bisakah kalian membiarkan aku pulang?"

"Haa?! Minta maaf?"

"Seorang Ichigo ' **berandal** ' Kurosaki meminta maaf? Lelucon macam apa itu?!"

"Apa kita salah orang?"

"Mana ada lelaki berambut jabrik berwarna menyolok seperti itu selain dia di kota ini?!"

"Ah, sudahi basa-basinya. Kita hajar saja dia bersamaan di sini!"

Tepat saat tinju hendak mengenai wajahnya Ichigo berkelit. Ia pun melarikan diri dengan lari sekencang-kencangnya. Melupakan kalau ia tadi membawa sepeda.

"Woi! Jangan jadi pengecut Kurosaki!"

"Iya! Kemari kau!"

Dan keributan di taman itu tak terdengar lagi setelah mereka beranjak dari sana.

~o0o~

 _Buakh_!

Tonjokkan itu sukses mendarat di pipi kiri Ichigo, menambah sederet luka yang tercetak jelas di mukanya.

"Hah! Puas sekali rasanya kali ini!"

"Betul! Kau lemah sekali, Kurosaki!"

"Jangan kira ini sudah selesai! Masih banyak ' **hutang** ' yang harus kau bayar! Dan jangan lupa bonusnya juga!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Kelima remaja tanggung itu pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang babak belur di sebuah gang tidak jauh dari taman kota tadi. Kemeja pria berambut jabrik itu lusuh dan penuh debu. Bercak darah bahkan membekas di bajunya.

 _'Sekarang bagaimana?'_ Ichigo menghela napas pasrah. Berpikir saja sudah membuat dirinya kelelahan. _'Aku tidak mungkin pulang dan bilang kalau ini bekas terjatuh kan?'_

Di tengah kebingungan seperti itu, datanglah seorang malaikat yang tak di sangka.

"Hoi! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ichigo belum pernah melihatnya. Orang ini memiliki warna rambut yang tidak biasa. Biru secerah langit tak berawan. Mata safirnya juga sangat jernih. Membuatnya sempat berpikir kalau itu hanya lensa kontak belaka.

"Si-siapa...?"

Lelaki itu cuek dengan pertanyaan Ichigo. Ia memapah tubuh tak berdaya itu kembali ke taman. Mendudukan si sulung Kurosaki ke bangku tempat pertama ia duduk tadi.

"Tunggu di sini!" perintahnya pada Ichigo. Ia pun pergi entah kemana.

Beberapa saat kemudian lelaki biru itu datang membawa P3K. Dengan telaten dia mengobati semua luka di wajah Ichigo, tanpa banyak bicara.

Lelaki itu ingat permintaan 'adiknya' beberapa saat lalu

~o0o~

 _"Assalaamu'alaikum. Grimmjow-nii?"_

 _Suara itu terdengar saat ia mengangkat telepon pertama kali setelah benda persegi empat itu berdering tiada henti. Lelaki berambut biru itu baru saja selesai berbelanja bersama istrinya untuk kebutuhan penghuni As Salaam Orphanage Home._

 _"Wa'alaikumussalaam, Orihime. Ada apa?" Tumben sekali 'adiknya' itu mau menelepon dirinya._

 _"A-ano... Bi-bisa datang ke ta-taman bagian selatan kota Karakura...?"_

 _'Itu kan taman tempat dimana dirinya berada setiap sore' batinnya. Lelaki bernama Grimmjow itu melirik sang istri yang sedang menyusun belanjaan mereka di lemari pendingin di bantu beberapa staf "untuk apa?"_

 _"I... Ma-maksudku temanku se-sedang terluka... Aku ingin Grimmjow-nii menolongnya..."_

 _Alis Grimmjow terangkat satu. Setahunya yang biasa menemani Orihime di situ bukannya seorang perempuan yang jago beladiri itu kan? Atau kali ini orang lain? Ah, mana mungkin 'adiknya' itu berbohong "baiklah..."_

 _"Eh! Tu-tunggu sebentar...!"_

 _"Ada lagi?" Nyaris jempol Grimmjow memencet tanda merah di layar untuk mengakhiri panggilan 'adiknya' itu._

 _"Na-nanti... Ehm... Jangan bilang dari a-aku ya... Ku-kumohon..."_

 _Nah, ini semakin aneh saja. **Yang pertama** , dari nada bicara saja mengindikasikan kalau Orihime sedang dilanda kegugupan. **Yang kedua** , 'adiknya' itu meminta Grimmjow untuk menolong temannya yang entah siapa. **Yang ketiga** , gadis bermanik kelabu itu meminta merahasiakan identitasnya._

 _Teka-teki apa yang disembunyikan oleh Orihime kali ini?_

 _Pada akhirnya ia tak punya pilihan selain menyanggupi "Wakarimashita."_

~o0o~

Grimmjow dalam hening mengobati luka pemuda di sampingnya. Ichigo juga diam, walau pikirannya bertanya-tanya tentang identitas sang penolong.

"Nah, selesai" ujar Grimmjow setelah menempelkan plester terakhir ke bagian atas alis si sulung Kurosaki

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada ibu, Karin, dan Yuzu nanti?" gumam Ichigo.

Sang lelaki berambut biru membereskan bekas pengobatan mereka lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat "itu adalah urusanmu. Aku hanya diperintahkan untuk mengobatimu. Itu saja."

Di luar dugaan pendengaran pria ini cukup tajam. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu, ojii-san?"

Urat kemarahan tampak di bagian pelipis Grimmjow "aku baru 27, bocah! Seenaknya saja memanggilku 'ojii-san'. Memangnya aku setua itu apa?!"

Sekarang Ichigo yang tidak terima "aku tidak tahu oke?! Dan jangan panggil aku bocah! Umurku hanya selisih dua tahun lebih muda darimu."

Mereka terdiam lagi. "Siapa?" tanya Ichigo sekali lagi.

Grimmjow terdiam. Manik safirnya melihat langit yang berwarna jingga mirip dengan warna surai 'adiknya'. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat sebuah inspirasi nama " **Yuugure**. Kau bisa memanggilnya seperti itu."

" **Yuugure**?" beo si sulung Kurosaki. "Ah, tidak penting. Tolong sampaikan terima kasihku pada adikmu nanti. Aku sungguh beruntung kali ini."ujarnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Menghela napasnya, Grimmjow bertanya "kau habis berkelahi kan? Tapi, sepertinya kau kalah dengan **telak**."

Masih mempertahankan senyum tipisnya, Ichigo menjawab "aku bisa saja menghajar mereka semua. Cuma, dengan _kondisiku_ yang sekarang aku tidak akan bisa."

Tanpa beban Ichigo menceritakan tentang beasiswa kuliah juga perjuangannya selama ini untuk bisa mendapatkannya. Grimmjow mendengarkan dengan baik. Tidak berniat untuk menyela barang sepatah kata apapun.

"Begitu rupanya" lelaki bermanik safir itu manggut-manggut. "Jadi, jika mereka atau orang semacam mereka datang lagi kau akan membiarkan mereka menghajarmu begitu saja?"

"Kelihatan sekali aku tidak punya pilihan ya?" Ichigo tertawa hambar. "Setidaknya aku masih bisa bertahan hingga lulus s2. Setelah itu aku bebas."

Jam besar di taman menunjukkan pukul lima lebih empat puluh empat menit. Warna lembayung mulai ikut menghiasi dominasi warna oranye pada kanvas langit.

"Baiklah, tugasku di sini sudah selesai. Aku mau pulang dulu." Grimmjow menepuk bahu pemuda di sampingnya "kalau kau tidak bisa melawan, lebih baik jangan mencari lawan." Lelaki berambut biru itu memandang ke depan, seolah menerawang sesuatu.

"Tentu saja" Ichigo menenteng kembali tasnya. "Oh ya, namaku Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki" pemuda berambut oranye itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Dan kau..."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez. Panggil saja Grimmjow" dua tangan kanan pun saling bertemu.

.

.

.

 _ **Tsudzuku...**_

 **.**

 **CBR: _City Bike Racing, Cross Beam Racer_ , dll. Salah satu motor pabrikan HONDA.**

 **Amethyst: sejenis permata berwarna ungu.**

 **Matkul: Mata kuliah/pelajaran**

 **Surah yang dibaca gadis di taman: As Sajdah 1-5**

 **Yuugure: senja**

 **.**

 **Assalaamu'alaikum, salam sejahtera, minna-san. Semoga kita selalu diberikan kesehatan dan keberkahan setiap harinya.**

 **Alhamdulillah, saya persembahkan chapter 3 kali ini. Saya sedang disibukkan dengan kuliah juga kegiatan lain Jadi, mohon maklum bila pengerjaan dan hasilnya kurang maksimal. Minna-san bisa sampaikan kritik sarannya kepada saya.**

 **Salah satu pengarang yang saya kagumi adalah Ogami Benjirou-senpai. Jujur saja, ff BLEACH pertama yang saya baca adalah MY BAD BOY karya beliau. Sejak saat itu saya terus mencari ff BLEACH yang lain hingga memutuskan untuk menjadi salah satu author. Untuk para senpai-tachi dan para readers saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menjadi penggerak juga penyemangat saya dalam membuat fic.**

 **Saya berharap fic ini bisa menjadi sumber kebaikan untuk diri saya sendiri maupun para readers sekalian.**

 _ **Wassalaamu'alaikum warohmatullahi wabarokaatuh.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **~Zahid Akbar**_


	5. Chapter 4

Cinta **Penghapus Dosa chap 4**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **BLEACH belongs to TITE KUBO**

 **Warning: AU (Alternate Universe), Islamic content, typo tak disengaja**

.

.

 **.**

"Mukamu kenapa, Kurosaki?"

Saat ini Ichigo, Uryuu, dan Yasutora sedang makan di kantin. Kali ini si kacamata berbaik hati mentraktir duo rambut duren dan sang raksasa. Walau begitu si sulung Kurosaki kekeuh memakan bentonya, alasannya adalah karena dia merasa kasihan dengan sang adik yang sudah bersusah payah membuatkannya bento itu.

"Ck! Berisik!" ketika membuka mulutnya rasa sakit menyerang sudut bibir Ichigo, mengirimkan sensasi yang tidak menyenangkan. "Sshh... Itte...!"

Uryuu menarik sudut bibirnya "sikapmu itu membuatku ingin tertawa, Kurosaki."

Yasutora mencoba menengahi "siapa yang memukulimu, Ichigo?"

Ichigo masih mengunyah sebuah dadar gulung dengan tenang. Setelah tertelan sempurna ia menjawab "musuh-musuhku di masa lalu, Chad. Tenang saja."

Seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya, Uryuu menimpali "kau berkata 'tenang saja'. Tapi, kenapa kau babak belur begitu?"

Sewotan jengkel muncul di pelipis Ichigo "kalau mereka tidak mengumbar aibku dengan seenak jidat mereka pada semua orang di taman saat sedang ramai, tentu yang akan babak belur adalah mereka, bukannya aku."

Mereka kembali makan dalam keheningan. Namun, sepertinya itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Psst... Psst... Hei!"

"Coba lihat itu...!"

"Kuchiki...? Bukannya dia berpacaran sama Kurosaki ya...?"

"Ah, kau belum tahu gosip kalau mereka sudah putus ya?"

"Lalu, yang di samping Kuchiki itu siapa?"

Desas-desus yang semakin lama semakin ramai itu terdengar saat dua sejoli datang ke kantin, Rukia Kuchiki dan seorang pria berambut merah yang dipilin dan disampirkan di bahu kirinya. Pria itu menggunakan ikat kepala berbahan kain dengan warna hitam untuk menutupi sebagian besar dahinya.

"Lelaki di samping Kuchiki itu Renji Abarai-san dari jurusan Hukum."

"Benarkah?"

Baik Uryuu maupun Yasutora melirik Ichigo. Meskipun tidak berkata apa-apa mereka bisa merasakan kalau aura pemuda berambut jabrik itu menggelap dan sama sekali tidak bersahabat untuk saat ini.

"Yo, boleh kami duduk di sini?"

Tanpa diduga Renji memilih untuk duduk dengan mereka bertiga, mengajak Rukia sekalian tentu saja.

"Ah. _Konnichiwa_ Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, dan..." Rukia susah payah menelan ludahnya "Kurosaki-kun..."

Ichigo masih asyik dengan bentonya. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sapaan sang mantan sahabat maupun sang mantan pacar.

"Apa maumu, Abarai?" tanya Uryuu datar.

"Yang seperti kalian lihat kantin sedang penuh saat ini" Lelaki berambut merah itu mundur sedikit untuk memudahkan mereka melihat pemandangan sekitar. "Hanya bangku kalian saja yang masih cukup lenggang. Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan kami makan sambil berdiri kan?"

Alibi yang sangat masuk akal. Uryuu hanya bisa melirik Ichigo meminta persetujuan. Karena gerah ditatap seperti itu lelaki bermanik madu tersebut hanya mengangguk tanpa minat.

"Baiklah kalian boleh duduk di sini."

"Nah, ayo Rukia-chan" Renji menggenggam tangan mungil si gadis Kuchiki, mengajaknya duduk di samping Ichigo. Walau enggan gadis bermata amethyst itu akhirnya menempatkan diri di samping Renji yang bersebelahan dengan si sulung Kurosaki.

Kelima manusia itu makan dalam kecanggungan. Semuanya kecuali Renji yang memang punya niatan lain.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Ishida-kun?" tanya Rukia mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Baik."

Kalau kamu bagaimana, Sado-kun?"

Hanya anggukan kepala menjadi jawaban.

"Ba-bagaimana denganmu... Ku-Kurosaki-kun...?"

Hening, tak ada suara, tak ada gerakan apapun untuk merespon pertanyaan Rukia itu.

 _'Dia masih marah ya...'_ Rukia menunduk sedih.

"Kau tidak dengar, **Ichigo**?"

Sontak ketiga kepala menengok ke arah Renji.

" _Pacarku_ bertanya 'bagaimana keadaanmu' dan kau tidak menjawabnya" Renji menoleh pada mantan temannya itu. "Kau itu **tuli** atau **bisu**?"

Ichigo spontan menghentikan acara makannya. Jari-jari tangan kanannya menggenggam sepasang sumpit kayu dengan erat.

"Lalu, coba lihat mukamu" Renji mengamati rivalnya lekat. "Rupanya predikat **berandal** -mu masih belum hilang ya. Kudengar dari para mahasiswa di sini kau menjadi mahasiswa teladan. Nampaknya selain membantah perkataan mahasiswa tentang dirimu wajah babak belurmu itu sudah menjawab rasa penasaranku, Ichigo."

Ichigo masih tetap diam walau genggaman tangannya semakin erat. Diamnya si sulung Kurosaki justru membuat Uryuu, Yasutora, dan Rukia menjadi ketakutan.

"Su-sudahlah, Renji-kun... Ti-tidak apa-apa ka-kalau Ku-Kurosaki-kun tidak ma-mau menjawabnya..." si gadis Kuchiki memeluk dan membelai tangan kiri Renji. Mencoba menghentikan provokasi kekasihnya itu.

Renji yang kali ini besar mulut merasa berada di atas angin "dia harus punya sopan santun, Rukia-chan. Lelaki dari _**mantan keluarga kaya**_ itu setidaknya-"

CTAK!

Sepasang sumpit yang dipegang Ichigo patah menjadi dua bagian. Tanpa mengucap apapun, dia membereskan bentonya dan beranjak dari sana.

Tak ada satupun yang berusaha mencegah kepergian Ichigo. Meja itu kembali hening. Mereka berempat kecuali Renji menjadi tidak berselera untuk menghabiskan makanan mereka. Dan kemudian satu per satu Uryuu juga Yasutora meninggalkan meja itu tanpa pamit, menyisakan Renji dan Rukia saja.

"Huh. Dasar mereka itu, tidak tahu sopan santun" lelaki berambut merah itu menyantap makanannya dengan tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. "Lho, Rukia-chan? Kenapa diam saja? Ayo dima-"

 _Plaak!_

Telapak tangan Rukia sukses memberikan cap merah yang terlihat jelas di pipi kiri Renji. Suara yang dihasilkan dari kegiatan itu juga menarik perhatian para mahasiswa yang sedang berada di kantin.

"Kupikir orang dari jurusan hukum sepertimu bisa bersikap dewasa, Abarai" ujar Rukia dingin. "Namun, aku salah menilaimu. Kau masih seperti **anak remaja labil**."

Lelaki bermanik hitam itu gelagapan ketika melihat dari bahasa tubuh kekasihnya kalau tidak ada rasa sayang yang terpancar di sana sedikit pun. Tangan kanannya terulur ke depan "Rukia-chan, aku minta ma-"

Tangan kekar itu ditepis "minta maaflah pada **Ichigo** , jangan padaku, Abarai!"

"Dan mulai detik ini kita _**putus**_!" Gadis mungil itu pun juga pergi.

Sepeninggal Rukia, Renji mengepalkan kedua buku jari tangannya sampai memutih. Gigi-giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah. Tatapan matanya penuh dengan nafsu membunuh.

"Br*ngs*k. Awas kau, **Ichigo**!"

~o0o~

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti ke sini."

Suara bariton itu memecah acara bengong-menatap-langit Ichigo.

"Apa maumu, Ishida?"

Uryuu tidak menjawabnya. Suasana atap kampus ini begitu hening. Bisa menjadi opsi bagi seseorang yang hatinya galau untuk menenangkan diri. Si Kacamata hanya melemparkan sebuah kartu kepada pemuda berambut oranye itu.

Ichigo yang menyambutnya merasa heran " _ **Pantera... Gym Sports...**_?"

"Untuk menghilangkan stressmu" jawab pria berambut biru gelap tersebut. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pergi ke klub malam lalu minum-minuman keras. Kau tahu sendiri kalau prinsip profesi kita berlawanan dengan kegiatan itu."

Si sulung Kurosaki masih memperhatikan kartu itu dengan seksama "aku tidak menyangka kalau kutubuku sepertimu suka pergi ke gym, Ishida."

"Kehidupanku bukan urusanmu, Kurosaki" dengan kalem Uryuu membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Masalah absen jangan dipikirkan. Biar aku yang urus."

Kalimat 'terima kasih' terlalu kelu di lidah Ichigo. Sebaliknya ia lantas berkata "huh, jangan sampai kau menyesal nanti, Ishida." Dengan itu dirinya pergi meninggalkan teman sekaligus rivalnya di atap kampus.

"Setidaknya ada hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk memperbaiki hubungan keluarga kita, Kurosaki" Uryuu mengepalkan tangannya kuat seraya menatap langit biru.

~o0o~

Trek! Trek! Trek!

Di dapur As Salaam Orphanage home puluhan wanita sedang melaksanakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Ada yang mengiris aneka bawang(merah, putih, bombay), ada yang mengiris sayuran, ada yang menanak nasi, ada yang memasak sesuatu di wajan, dan... ada yang duduk saja di tengah hiruk-pikuk itu. Dia adalah Orihime.

Bukannya tidak ingin membantu. Gadis itu hanya bertugas mengawasi makanan yang mereka masak. Itu saja. Kali ini untuk makan siang resepnya adalah tumis sayur dan nikujaga.

Seseorang pernah mengatakan kalau salah satu sari panca indra ditutup ia bisa meningkatkan kemampuan indra yang lain. Begitu pula Orihime. Sebagai pengganti kebutaannya kemampuan penciuman, pendengaran, pengecap, juga perasa kulit luarnya meningkat cukup tajam. Ia bisa mencium jika ada bumbu yang salah dimasukan. Ia bisa mengira jika ada irisan yang melenceng dari pola cukup dengan mendengarkan irama pisau yang beradu dengan talenan. Ia bisa mendeteksi bahan apa saja yang ada dalam sebuah masakan hanya dengan menyicipinya walau sedikit.

Karena itulah Orihime ditugaskan untuk mengawasi mereka selama di dapur.

"Orihime" seorang wanita dengan celemek putih menghampirinya. "Bagaimana?"

Di tangannya tersedia sepiring kecil tumis sayuran juga tiga iris daging yang selesai dimasak. Perlahan Orihime mencicipi satu demi satu hidangan itu.

" _Alhamdulillah_ , ini sudah pas. Anak-anak- _in syaa Allah_ -pasti suka" ujar Orihime seraya tersenyum. " _Jazaakumullah khairan_ atas kerja samanya, minna-san."

" _Wa iyyakum_ , Orihime-sama!" sahut mereka bersamaan.

Senyuman gadis bermanik kelabu itu makin melebar mendengarnya.

Semua orang kembali bekerja. Mereka memasukan masakan yang siap santap itu dalam tiga wadah besar.

"Orihime-chan" suara langkah kaki mendekati si gadis buta. "Bisa kita bicara di luar?"

Anggukan kepala menjadi jawabannya. Dan kedua perempuan itu meninggalkan area dapur menuju taman belakang.

"Ada apa, Nelliel nee-san?" tanya Orihime setelah mereka mendudukan diri di bawah rindangnya pohon momiji.

"Ini berkaitan dengan kejadian di taman kemaren sore" ujar wanita dengan nama lengkap Nelliel Tu Odelschvank tersebut. "Siapa pemuda itu?"

Si gadis memang sudah memperkirakan bakal ditanya seperti ini. Yang belum dia persiapkan adalah jawabannya.

"Dia... temanku, nee-san..." jawab Orihime lesu.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau kau punya teman di luar panti asuhan ini selain Tatsuki, Orihime" Nelliel masih menatap 'adiknya' lekat, meminta penjelasan. "Terlebih lagi dia seorang laki-laki. Apa Tsukishima-sama sudah tahu tentang hal ini?"

Orihime menggeleng pelan.

" _Souka_..." perempuan dengan manik _grey_ _labradorite_ itu manggut-manggut. "Jadi, selama ini kau merahasiakan pemuda itu dari kami semua?"

Sekali lagi, Orihime menggeleng.

"Lalu ada apa dengan pemuda itu, Orihime? Tentu saja kami tidak melarang kau menolong siapapun selama dia memang membutuhkan pertolongan" telapak kanan putih Nelliel menggenggam telapak kiri kuning langsat Orihime. "Tapi, kalau kau bilang dia temanmu setidaknya kami harus tahu latar belakangnya. Kumohon..."

Nyaris saja air mata Orihime akan tumpah. Ingin ia menceritakan segalanya. Namun, 'sesuatu' selalu saja menghalanginya. "G _o-gomen_... nee-san... Untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin memberitahu siapapun tentang pemuda itu..." Suara gadis bermanik _hematite_ itu sudah mulai tersendat-sendat. "Ja-jadi... Bisakah nee-san mem-membiarkanku sendiri dulu...?"

Nelliel tertegun _'ah, aku sudah kelewatan.'_

" _Wakatta_ " perempuan yang sudah menikah setahun lalu itu berdiri. "Maaf sudah memaksa. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu jangan sungkan pada kami ya. Kami- _in syaa Allah_ -akan selalu ada untukmu" sosoknya pun menjauh lalu hilang dari pandangan.

Setetes demi setetes air mata akhirnya turun membasahi pipi bakpao Orihime. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kenapa perasaan tak wajar yang ia rasakan sejak kecil ini tidak bisa hilang. Sebaliknya malah semakin bertambah, membuat dadanya penuh dengan rasa haru sekaligus rasa bersalah di saat bersamaan.

"Ichigo... sama..."

~o0o~

"Be-berikutnya...!"

Dalam sebuah gym, di salah satu ring seorang pemuda setengah kelelahan sedang bersandar pada salah satu sudut ring. Wajahnya babak belur, namun sorot mata madu itu masih penuh dengan semangat.

Tiga petarung amatir sudah tumbang karena keganasannya. Ia terus mencari dan bertarung dengan lawan yang kuat untuk melampiaskan seluruh emosinya.

Sesosok lelaki yang memasuki gym sport ini melirik padanya.

"B-bos..."

Para anggota lain dari gym ini melapor pada lelaki tersebut apa yang terjadi selama dirinya tidak hadir di sana. Ia hanya menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Panggilan itu membuat pemuda yang bersandar di sudut ring tersentak. Kedua matanya yang membengkak menyulitkannya menatap ke depan "si-siapa...?"

"Grimmjow" sosok itu membuka jaketnya dan melemparkannya ke luar ring. Menyisakan sebuah kaos ketat tanpa lengan yang gagal menutupi tubuh atletisnya.

"Ah" sekelebat ingatan pria yang menolongnya di taman kemaren terlintas di kepalanya. Walau sempoyongan Ichigo berhasil berjalan menuju tengah ring. "Kau lawanku... selanjutnya...? Tak usah basa-basi... Sini maju...!"

Membebat kedua telapak tangannya dengan _hand_ _wrap_ , Grimmjow memandangi lawan tandingnya lekat "kita bertarung bebas. Tanpa batas waktu, tanpa ronde. Boleh mengenai apa saja, asal jangan sampai mengenai kemaluan dan tengkuk."

Ichigo bangkit "kelihatan menyenangkan bagiku..."

"Kalau kau menang, kubebaskan kau menggunakan seluruh sarana di gym ini kapanpun."

Grimmjow selesai membebat kedua tangannya. Ia membentuk posisi kuda-kuda unik. Kedua tangan terangkat tinggi di depan badan, kaki belakang menjadi tumpuan dan kaki depan berjinjit. Orang-orang yang sedang berada di gym menatap lelaki berambut biru itu tak percaya. _Pemuda brutal itu boleh memakai sarana apapun dan kapanpun sesukanya?_

"Tapi, kalau kau kalah kau harus mau menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Bagaimana?"

Dua pasang tinju saling beradu " _deaal_...!"

Setelah mundur sejenak untuk menganalisa secara singkat lawan masing-masing, kedua pria itu merangsek maju.

" _Heeaahh!_ "

~o0o~

Rukia berjalan-jalan di sekitar area kampus. Kejadian di kantin tadi selain menghilangkan nafsu makannya juga membuat moodnya memburuk. Beruntung ia mendapati gengnya sedang duduk taman dekat fakultas mereka.

" _Konnichiwa_ , _minna_."

"Ah, Rukia/Rukia-chan/Rukia-san." Mereka antusias melihat gadis mungil itu. "Rasanya sudah lama sejak kau terakhir kemari."

Dibilang seperti itu membuat Rukia cengengesan " _go-gomen_."

Rangiku-lah yang pertama kali merangkulnya "sudahlah. Yang penting kau sudah di sini. Ayo duduk."

Semua kompartriotnya berada di sana. Rangiku, Momo, dan Kiyone Kotetsu. Ditambah Nemu Kurotsuchi dari jurusan farmasi dan Lisa Yadoumaru dari jurusan agribisnis.

Mood si gadis Kuchiki membaik melihat teman-temannya saling berinteraksi satu sama lain. Dan mereka bisa berkumpul seperti ini karena... Ichigo Kurosaki.

Kalau saja ia tidak menerima tantangan Momo waktu itu Rukia pasti tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi dirinya yang sekarang.

~o0o~

 _"Ichigo... Kurosaki...?"_

 _Di gedung fakultas fashion & design sekelompok gadis sedang duduk di kantin sekolah. Aneka makanan mewah tersaji di meja mereka masing-masing._

 _"Kau tidak tahu, Rukia?" tanya seorang gadis berkacamata._

 _Yang ditanya menggeleng "memangnya siapa dia?"_

 _Gadis lain dengan seragam musim panas kesempitan berambut pirang mengeryitkan dahinya "ara, baru kali ini seorang Rukia Kuchiki tertarik pada seorang laki-laki."_

 _Disinggung seperti itu membuat ia berdecak "che."_

 _Rukia Kuchiki. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Dia gadis angkuh, manja, juga ambisius. Gadis mungil itu selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Tinggal menjentikan jari dan... voila, keinginannya pun akan ada di depan mata._

 _Walau terkesan cuek, Rukia juga amat memuja ketenaran. Dia juga dikenal oleh para mahasiswa di sini sebagai playgirl. Mahasiswa mana yang tidak bertekuk lutut di hadapannya?_

 _Koreksi. Waktu itu hanya Ichigo yang belum merasakan pesona maut dari nona Rukia Kuchiki._

 _"Ne. Mau taruhan, Rukia?" tantang seorang gadis bercepol tunggal, Momo Hinamori._

 _"Taruhan apa, Momo?" tanya Rukia._

 _"Gampang kok" Momo tersenyum misterius. "Kau harus bisa menggaet si Kurosaki dan berpacaran dengannya dalam waktu sebulan."_

 _Gadis bermanik amethyst itu menyeringai "tak perlu lama-lama. Dua minggu saja sudah cukup kok."_

 _Kalimat itu membuat alis kiri Momo terangkat "kau nampaknya percaya diri sekali, Rukia. Aku tetap akan memberimu waktu sebulan. Asal kau tahu saja, putri dekan fakultas farmasi saja ia tolak mentah-mentah lho."_

 _Fakta itu membuat mereka semua tercengang._ _Tentu mereka tahu sekali_ _kalau_ _Nemu Kurotsuchi bukan gadis sembarangan. Ia cantik, anggun, berpendidikan, sopan, juga kaya. Lelaki mana yang tidak menyukainya? Sepertinya seorang Ichigo Kurosaki akan menjadi target yang sulit untuk ditundukan._

 _"Ini menarik" seringai Rukia menjadi semakin lebar. "Aku terima tantanganmu."_

~o0o~

 _Rukia takjub dengan Ichigo. Ia heran saat ada mahasiswa di kampus ini yang tidak mengenalnya. Ia juga bingung saat Ichigo acuh tak acuh padanya ketika mahasiswa lain memandangnya dengan penuh memuja. Lelaki itu penuh dengan kejutan yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya._

 _Hari demi hari berlalu. Kegigihan Rukia dalam mendekati Ichigo terdengar di seluruh kampus. Berbagai macam reaksi dia dapatkan. Ada yang menyuruhnya berhenti karena berpendapat kalau semua itu akan sia-sia belaka. Ada juga yang mendukung perjuangannya._

 _Dalam dua minggu usahanya membuahkan hasil. Ichigo menjadi cukup akrab dengannya. Mereka seperti sepasang sepatu, tak terpisahkan satu sama lain. Dimana ada Ichigo di situ ada Rukia. Untuk sementara, ia bahkan melupakan taruhannya dengan Momo._

 _Gadis Kuchiki itu bahkan jarang berkumpul dengan kompatriotnya lagi. Sebagai gantinya ia lebih sering berkumpul bersama kawan-kawan Ichigo, Uryuu Ishida dan Yasutora Sado. Mereka saling bertukar cerita dan Rukia lebih banyai menjadi pihak pendengar. Yang paling Rukia ingat adalah..._

 _"Kau tahu Kuchiki, si bodoh ini pernah ketiduran di kelas" Uryuu bernarasi ketika mereka sedang menyantap bekal di waktu istirahat._

 _"Hei!"_

 _"Dan kami sepakat untuk meninggalkannya hingga kampus ditutup."_

 _Rukia terkikik. Bayangan Ichigo yang panik saat pagar kampus ditutup menari-menari di pikirannya. Semakin lama bayangan pria berambut oranye itu semakin nista saja, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tawa lagi._

 _"Ya, ya, ya. Silahkan tertawa sepuasmu, Rukia" si sulung Kurosaki memberengut._

~o0o~

 _Rukia bahkan pernah mengunjungi flat sederhana yang disewa keluarga Ichigo. Itu kemajuan besar untuk pria bermanik madu itu. Biasanya ia tidak mau dikunjungi teman sekampus. Termasuk dua temannya yang paling dekat, Uryuu dan Yasutora._

 _Waktu itu mereka sedang berpapasan di sebuah taman lalu memutuskan untuk jalan bersama sambil berdebat. Tak lama kemudian hujan pun turun menghujam bumi. Karena kediaman Ichigo paling dekat dari sana, akhirnya si sulung Kurosaki mengajak nona bertubuh mungil itu berteduh di flatnya saja._

 _"Tadaima."_

 _"Oh, okaeri" Yuzu menghampiri mereka dengan celemek merah jambu bergambar hello kitty masih melekat di tubuhnya. "Nii-san, baru pu-"_

 _Kalimat itu terhenti saat ia melihat seorang perempuan mungil berdiri di samping kakaknya. Mulutnya megap-megap seperti baru pertama kali belajar bernafas ketika melihat seorang perempuan berdiri di samping kakaknya._

 _"I-i-i... Ibuu! Kakak bawa pacar baru!"_

 _Ichigo membantah lantang dengan muka memerah "DIA BUKAN PACARKUU!"_

 _Si gadis Kuchiki hanya bisa tersipu dan menunduk malu._

 _Dan walau hujan terus mengguyur bumi sekian lama, kediaman Kurosaki ramai dengan canda tawa. Rukia bahkan bisa tersenyum juga tertawa lepas yang selama ini tidak pernah dilakukannya. Semua itu atas tingkah laku seorang pria dan hal-hal di sekitarnya yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya, Ichigo Kurosaki._

~o0o~

Kedua kelopak mata terbuka perlahan-lahan. Menampilkan sepasang manik madu yang menawan.

"Ugh... Ini dimana...?"

Suara bariton menjawab "di ruang kesehatan kami, Ichigo."

Manik madu itu menangkap seorang laki-laki sedang duduk di atas bangku tanpa sandaran di samping kiri ranjang. Sebuah gelas yang mengepulkan asap berada dalam genggaman tangannya yang kokoh. Walau wajahnya menampilkan kesan cuek, sorot mata itu mewakilkan hal lain, kepedulian yang begitu kentara.

"Jadi... Aku kalah ya...?"

Grimmjow mencebik "masih saja memikirkannya. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menikmatinya tau. Lain kali kita tanding ulang!"

Pertarungan itu memang berat sebelah. Keadaan Ichigo adalah faktor utama dari kemenangan _**TKO**_ Grimmjow. Gagal mendaratkan serangan brutal bertubi-tubi, si sulung Kurosaki langsung pingsan setelah dihajar dengan deretan kombinasi _jab_ , _hook_ , dan _uppercut_.

Kedua tangan Ichigo mengepal kuat-kuat "lain kali aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu."

Lelaki bermanik itu hanya tersenyum singkat, bersyukur karena si sulung Kurosaki tidak mengetahui 'reputasinya' di dalam gym ini "yah, berjuanglah. Aku akan sangat menantikannya, Ichigo."

"Cih, kalimat itu dan nada bicaramu seperti mengejek diriku saja." Kedua lelaki itu lantas tertawa bersama.

"Nah, karena aku kalah, aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu."

Atmosfir ruangan menjadi berat. Raut ceria yang ditampilkan Grimmjow beberapa saat lalu digantikan oleh ekspresi seorang penyidik kepada seorang terdakwa.

"Sebelum aku bertanya perlu kau ketahui," lelaki bermanik safir itu bersedekap. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu bertanggung jawab karena sudah menghabisi tiga orang anggota gym ini tadi."

Ichigo meringis mendengarnya.

"Mari kita berangkat dari sana" tatapan tajam menusuk diberikan pada si sulung Kurosaki. "Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Menghela napasnya sejenak, pria berambut jabrik itu bercerita kejadian di kantin tadi. Hanya mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Ichigo naik pitam. Sungguh kalau bisa ia ingin mencabik-cabik Renji tanpa ampun lagi. Sedangkan Rukia... ia bingung bagaimana menghadapi gadis mungil itu. Perasaannya selalu campur aduk.

Grimmjow manggut-manggut. Ia mengomentari cerita Ichigo "aku pernah mendengar perkataan orang bijak: ' _melihat sekali jauh lebih meyakinkan dibanding mendengar seribu kali_ '."

"Maksudnya?" Alis Ichigo semakin berkerut.

"Kau menjadi emosi karena diejek temanmu kan?"

" _ **Mantan teman**_ " koreksi pria berambut oranye tersebut.

"Terserah" Grimmjow mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "Yang ingin kukatakan adalah jangan mau dipengaruhi oleh orang yang hanya tahu keseharianmu dari mendengar gosip-gosip tak bermutu. Kalau kau emosi berarti kau **sama** **rendahnya** dengan dirinya."

Ichigo tertegun. Benar juga. Kenapa ia jadi bodoh begini ya?

"Oke aku anggap itu jelas" Grimmjow memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ia akan mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sudah tertahan di kepalanya sejak bertemu Ichigo.

"Kau kenal dengan... Orihime Inoue...?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tsudzuku...**_

 **.**

 **Nikujaga: masakan khas jepang dengan bahan dasar daging, kentang, dan bawang bombay. Direbus menggunakan bumbu gula, kecap asin, dan mirin. Karena mengandung alkohol, mirin bisa diganti menggunakan jus anggur/jus apel segar, perasan lemon, dan gula pasir.**

 **Jazaakumullah khairan: semoga Allah membalasmu dengan kebaikan(segala jenis kebaikan)**

 **Wa iyyakum. Semoga engkau demikian pula**

 **TKO: Technical Knock Out. Tanda pertandingan berakhir ketika salah satu pihak dianggap tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan lagi**

 **Jab: pukulan lurus dan cepat.**

 **Hook: pukulan seperti kait yang diluncurkan dari arah samping**

 **Uppercut: pukulan yang diarahkan secara cepat ke atas.**

 **.**

 ** _Assalaamu'alaikum_ , salam sejahtera, minna-san. Bagaimana kabarnya? Semoga selalu sehat dan diberi kelancaran dalam mengerjakan setiap urusan.**

 **Kali ini saya persembahkan chap 4. Padahal besok ada ujian(mohon doanya ya ^^) haha. Tapi, gak masalah. Melihat karya saya dibaca cukup menjadi sumber penggerak agar bisa meluangkan waktu menulis fanfic.**

 **Sumber inspirasi saya kebanyakan dari novel islami karya kang Habiburrahman El Shirazy. Saya banyak membaca buku beliau karena ibu saya penggemar beliau hehe. Selain itu, saya juga terkadang membaca fanfic bernafaskan islami di fandom NARUTO.**

 **Karena tidak banyak fanfic islami di fandom BLEACH, jadi saya putuskan untuk menulisnya sendiri saja. Saya terinspirasi sebuah quotes yang pernah saya sampaikan dalam sebuah lomba pidato: ' _start from yourself, start from the small things, and start from now_ '.**

 **Sekali lagi, untuk para penulis maupun para pembaca saya mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH.**

 _ **Wassalaamu'alaikum warohmatullah wabarokaatuh**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **~Zahid Akbar**


	6. Chapter 5

**Cinta Penghapus Dosa chap 5**

 **Disclaimer: BLEACH belongs to TITE KUBO**

 **Setting: AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning: Islamic content, OOC (Out of Character), typo tak disengaja.**

 **.**

.

 **.**

 _Cklek!_

" _Tadaima._ "

Denting sumpit beradu mangkok terdengar di ruang makan sebuah rumah. Berbagai hidangan menggiurkan tersaji di atas meja panjang dengan beberapa buah kursi sebagai pendamping. Lampu-lampu yang menjuntai dari langit-langit rumah maupun yang menempel di dinding bertugas memberikan pencahayaan pada ruangan tersebut.

"Uryuu, kita perlu bicara."

Si empunya nama memandang sang ayah dengan datar. Tidak berniat menanggapi kalimat tersebut maupun menghindar.

"Kau masih bergaul dengan temanmu dari keluarga Kurosaki itu?"

Helaan napas terdengar _'mulai lagi mulai lagi...'_

"Kalau itu benar memangnya kenapa, tou... Ah tidak, **Ryuuken**?"

Memanggil orang tua dengan nama pendeknya terdengar tidak sopan memang. Tapi, Uryuu punya alasan tersendiri mengapa ia sengaja melakukannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berperilaku **kurang ajar** seperti itu, Uryuu" Ryuuken Ishida meletakkan sepasang garpu dan pisau di samping piring makan, isyarat bahwa ia menghentikan kegiatan makannya sejenak. "Demi kebaikanmu sendiri sebaiknya kau-"

"Sudah selesai?" Lelaki berambut raven itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kalau kau mau membicarakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang lebih baik aku pergi saja. Semua itu percuma, Ryuuken."

"Uryuu!" Hardik sang ayah.

Para pelayan yang sedang berada di sana berkeringat dingin. Pandangan datar si raven dibalas tatapan menusuk si putih. Atmosfer yang dihasilkan kedua ayah-anak itu menegangkan, membuat orang tak betah berlama-lama di sana.

Adu tatap yang seakan berlangsung bertahun-tahun itu berhenti kala dalam benak Uryuu terlintas sosok sang sahabat "kalau kupikir **kalian** berdua tidak ada bedanya." Pemuda bermanik _tanzanite_ itu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. "Sama-sama tidak bisa lepas dari jeratan masa lalu kalian."

Meninggalkan sang ayah dalam kebingungan.

" **Kalian**...?"

~o0o~

Sebuah tangan kekar mengetuk pintu kayu di hadapannya perlahan.

 _Tok tok tok_

" _Assalaamu'alaikum_."

Itu sudah berlangsung tiga kali. Rasa cemas menyergap dalam kalbu sang pemilik tangan. Ia mencoba mendorong penghalang kasat mata antara ruangan ini dengan dunia luar. Dan... benda persegi panjang berwarna ebony itu sama sekali tidak terkunci.

" _Assalaamu'alaikum_."

Salam sekali lagi pria itu ucapkan. Ditujukan kepada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk termenung di pinggir ranjang. Melihat sosoknya, rasa was-was dalam diri sang pria mendadak sirna.

"Nel?"

Tersentak dari lamunannya, Nelliel bergegas menghampiri sang suami " _Assalaamu'alaikum, anata_. Kau baru sampai?"

Grimmjow ingin menghela napasnya dan mengekspresikan rasa khawatir yang sempat hinggap di dirinya tadi. Namun, ia urung melakukannya secara langsung di depan istri yang ia sayangi ini.

Meski sering memasang muka sangar lelaki bermanik safir ini ternyata cukup _tsundere_. Hanya Nelliel Tu Odelscwank saja yang mengetahuinya. Dan jika sudah keluar sifat terpendamnya itu Grimmjow akan menjadi bulan-bulanan godaan istrinya.

" _Wa'alaikumussalaam warohmatullah_. Aku sudah mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali. Dan saat aku tahu kau ada di dalam aku mengucapkan salam padamu juga."

Wanita bermanik _grey_ _labradorite_ itu tersenyum kikuk "ma-maafkan aku, _anata_..."

Safir Grimmjow melembut "ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Orihime."

Satu nama itu membuat atensi Grimmjow terpusat pada sang istri sepenuhnya "kebetulan sekali. Aku juga barusan mengobrol bersama pemuda itu."

Dahi Nelliel berkerut "kau dapat sesuatu?"

"Dia malah tidak tahu siapa itu Orihime."

Pekik kaget keluar dari bibir wanita penggemar aksesoris domba tersebut " _heee_? Terus?"

"Jadi begini..."

~o0o~

 _"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud itu."_

 _Grimmjow memicingkan matanya, mencoba mendeteksi kalau-kalau lelaki di hadapannya ini menyembunyikan suatu kebohongan "kau yakin?"_

 _Ichigo mengangguk mantap "sangat yakin."_

 _"Bagaimana dengan Shukuro Tsukishima?"_

 _Alis si sulung Kurosaki semakin tertaut "siapa lagi dia?"_

 _Pria berambut biru langit itu menghela napas "lupakan saja."_

 _Kesimpulan sementara: Ichigo Kurosaki tidak mengenal Orihime Inoue maupun orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya._

 _Lalu bagaimana bisa gadis bermanik hematite itu mengenal pemuda bermata madu ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka berdua?_

 _Karena keduanya sama-sama terdiam Ichigo iseng bertanya "Grimmjow, bagaimana keadaan Yuugure-san?"_

 _Kedua manik safir itu mengerjap "eh? Ah, dia baik-baik saja."_

 _"Souka..."_

~o0o~

"Yuugure?" Alis Nelliel berkerut.

"Nama samaran Orihime" sudut bibir Grimmjow sedikit naik ke atas. Ia menuntun istrinya untuk duduk di pinggir kasur. "Sebelum kita datang ke sana, ia memintaku untuk merahasiakan identitasnya."

"Ini benar-benar aneh, _anata_ " wanita berambut hijau itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang sang suami. "Siang tadi setelah selesai memasak aku mengajak Orihime untuk membicarakan hal yang sama."

Perlahan telapak kiri Grimmjow mengelus surai hijau bergelombang selembut sutra itu "lalu?"

"Orihime tak mau menjawabnya untuk saat ini" masih jelas dalam ingatan Nelliel bagaimana netra redup 'adiknya' itu berkaca-kaca. "Ekspresinya seperti tertekan. Aku tidak tega memaksanya kalau ia memang tidak mau bicara, _anata_."

Jadi, kunci misteri ini ada di tangan Orihime sendiri? Bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui duduk permasalahannya kalau gadis itu saja tidak mau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya?

Namun, terlalu dini untuk menyerah begitu saja.

"Sepertinya aku harus meminta bantuan pada Ulquiorra."

Nelliel mendadak menjauhkan badannya dari sang suami, berusaha menyelami sepasang iris safir itu " **Ulquiorra**? Apa dia mau?"

"Dia pasti mau" Grimmjow mengacak-acak rambut istrinya gemas. "Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak bertemu bukan? **Kelelawar** **emo** itu- _in syaa Allah_ -pasti senang dengan kedatanganku."

~o0o~

Sinar cerah mentari pagi di akhir pekan kebanyakan tidak akan berpengaruh bagi orang-orang yang mengagungkan prinsip bangun siang. Namun, hal tersebut nampaknya tidak berlaku bagi penghuni kediaman Kurosaki.

Yuzu memasak di dapur. Karin, selepas mengantar koran, mencuci baju dan membersihkan kamar mandi. Sedangkan Ichigo menyapu juga mengepel flat mereka. Mereka mengerjakan semuanya dengan penuh kesungguhan. Tidak ada kemalasan, tidak ada raut wajah khas orang baru bangun tidur. Bahkan, Masaki yang tidak boleh banyak beraktivitas juga sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi.

Selagi menyapu kamarnya, ponsel flip di saku celana si sulung Kurosaki berdering.

" _Moshi_ _moshi_."

" _Ah, Ichigo-kun. Apa kabar?_ "

Begitu mengetahui siapa sosok orang di seberang sana pria berambut oranye itu tersenyum cerah "kami baik, Ukitake-sensei. Ada apa ya menelepon sepagi ini?"

" _Begini. Setelah berdiskusi satu sama lain aku dan Juushiro-kun sepakat mengundang kalian ke tempat kami. Apa kalian mau?_ "

Ichigo menimbang-nimbang. Setelah acara bersih-bersih bersama kemudian sarapan mereka sekeluarga tidak punya kegiatan lain lagi.

"Saya setuju saja, Ukitake-sensei" pandangan Ichigo jatuh pada pigura berisi anggota keluarganya. Dahinya tertekuk dalam, mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali mendiang sang ayah pernah tersenyum selebar itu. "Tapi, bolehkah saya bicarakan ini dulu dengan ibu dan kedua adik saya?"

Kekehan geli terdengar di seberang sana " _tentu saja boleh. Tidak enak rasanya kalau kalian berangkat hanya berdasarkan keputusanmu saja, Ichigo-kun."_ Si sulung Kurosaki bisa mendengar riuh canda anak-anak meski samar" _kalau begitu aku tutup dulu teleponnya. Kau bisa menelepon nomor ini lagi bila yang lain sudah setuju._ "

Dan panggilan itu pun terputus.

Bergerak cepat Ichigo membersihkan seluruh sudut kamarnya. Meski begitu, tak ayal berkali-kali ia melihat foto keluarga berukuran 4R yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya. Selama ini si sulung Kurosaki tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikannya. Ia kira itu hanya foto keluarga biasa.

 _'apa benar ayah pernah tersenyum seperti itu?'_

Wajar jika Ichigo berpikiran seperti itu. Yang dia tahu, ayahnya itu tak pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi selain datar dan marah. Atau... ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan selama ini...?

Pria berambut jabrik itu menggeleng keras-keras. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan ini ia harus memberitahu seluruh anggota keluarganya tentang tawaran dokter Ukitake tadi.

Sekali-kali keluar untuk _refreshing_ tidak masalah bukan?

~o0o~

Rukia tak bisa tahan untuk tersenyum.

Lupakan _table_ _manners_ yang selama ini diterapkan dalam setiap jamuan makan keluarga Kuchiki. Gadis bermanik _amethyst_ itu terlalu senang ketika mengetahui sang ayah dan sang ibu duduk manis di meja makan menunggu dirinya untuk sarapan bersama. Hal yang selama ini dia impikan sejak masih kecil.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tersenyum terus, Rukia?"

Pertanyaan sang ayah, Byakuya Kuchiki, sukses mengundang kekehan rendah dari sang ibu, Hisana. Membuat gadis mungil itu menjadi kikuk sendiri " _go-gomenasai_ , tou-sama." Segera saja Rukia mengambil sumpit dan menyantap makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Omong-omong, Rukia bahkan bisa merasa nada datar khas ayahnya itu tak terkesan dingin seperti biasa. Malah jika dirasa baik-baik ada kehangatan yang tersirat di sana.

"Bagaimana makanannya? Enak?"

 _Amethyst_ dan _Charoite_ beradu. Rukia menatap lekat wajah cerah sang ibu. Selama dua puluh tiga tahun ia hidup belum pernah ia dapati ekspresi kemarahan pada ibunya. Jangankan marah, jengkel pun tidak pernah. Sedih atau bahagia, itu saja yang pernah tergambar di wajah jelita tersebut.

"Enak sekali, kaa-sama."

Hisana Kuchiki puas mendengar komentar singkat itu "syukurlah. Aku takut kalau kemampuan memasakku menurun. Maklum sudah lama tidak memasak."

Rukia membelalakan mata "kaa-sama memasak semua ini?"

Senyuman kembali terukir di wajah bak pinang dibelah dua dengan Rukia itu "iya, Rukia. Makanya jangan segan-segan kalau mau nambah ya!"

Duduk di meja makan bersama, tanpa membicarakan sesuatu seperti bisnis dan tetek bengeknya, rasanya gadis mungil itu seperti sedang bermimpi saja. Namun, inilah kenyataannya. Dan itu sudah membuat Rukia begitu bahagia.

Sekali lagi, Rukia harus berterima kasih pada si **kepala** **jeruk** karena sudah membantunya mengungkapkan isi hati sehingga orang tuanya bisa menjadi seperti ini.

~o0o~

 _"Hei, orang tua dan adik-adikmu baik ya."_

 _Ichigo mengeryit heran. "Ada angin apa kau memuji keluargaku, Rukia?"_

 _Saat ini mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan. Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka kalau si nona Kuchiki mau-maunya singgah di sana. Bukan gayanya sama sekali. Rukia bahkan mengambil beberapa literatur sebagai referensi tugas kampusnya. Padahal selama ini gadis mungil itu enggan mengerjakan tugasnya barang satupun. Berterima kasihlah pada Ichigo yang sering memaksanya duduk di sini._

 _"Mereka menyambutku dengan hangat" aku Rukia sambil tersenyum._

 _"Hei..." Ichigo makin keheranan. "Kau ini Rukia Kuchiki, kan?"_

 _Dak!_

 _Rukia menginjak keras sepatu Ichigo dengan hak lima sentimeternya. Membuat lelaki bermanik coklat itu meringis menahan sakit._

 _"Bisakah kau melihat ketulusanku di sini,_ _ **Ichigo**_ _?" gadis bermata amethyst itu sedang gusar rupanya._

 _"Ya, ya. Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Aku hargai itu" tanggap si sulung Kurosaki sambil melanjutkan bacaannya._

 _Hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya._

 _"Andai saja kedua orang tuaku juga begitu..."_

 _Satu halaman buku tersibak "memangnya orang tuamu kenapa, Rukia?"_

 _Gadis mungil itu berjengit kaget. Bagaimana bisa suara hatinya keluar begitu saja? Duh, memalukan sekali._

 _"Ehm... lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi..."_

 _Kedua manik madu itu memicing "aku jelas sekali mendengarnya, nona Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya walalupun ia sudah hampir mendapatkan tulisan yang ia cari "sebaiknya kau mengatakannya atau aku akan memaksamu untuk menceritakannya."_

 _Kalau sudah ditatap bak pencopet ketangkap basah seperti ini tidak baik bukan bagi Rukia untuk berdusta?_

~o0o~

 _"Jadi... begitulah..."_

 _Si sulung Kurosaki manggut-manggut, paham dengan seluruh perkataan si gadis mungil di perpustakaan tadi._

 _Mereka berboncengan menggunakan sepeda wanita Ichigo. Angin sore membelai lembut badan keduanya. Mentari memancarkan sinar jingga kemerahan. Pertanda kalau penghujung hari telah tiba dan sang rembulan akan menggantikan tugas sang raja siang menyinari dunia._

 _"Souka... Jadi itu alasan kenapa kau memintaku berkali-kali untuk menemanimu makan malam, Rukia?"_

 _Meski tak bisa melihat Ichigo yakin kalau kepala bersurai sekelam malam itu menangguk "kalau bisa sih sarapan juga... Kau tidak tahu sih rasanya makan sendirian itu seperti apa... Makanan selezat apapun jadi kurang enak, Ichigo..."_

 _Pria berambut jabrik itu bersyukur dalam hati. Setidaknya kebangkrutan perusahaan keluarga Kurosaki bisa mengeratkan ikatan kekeluargaan antara dirinya, ibunya, juga kedua adik-adiknya. Salah satu hal yang tak akan pernah bisa dibeli oleh uang dengan nominal setinggi apapun._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kepada mereka berdua?"_

 _Hening sejenak. "Seandainya saja aku bisa..."_

 _Pandangan si sulung Kurosaki terarah pada sebuah keluarga kecil yang sedang berjalan di area pertokoan di depan mereka berdua. Dalam gendongan sang ayah, anak kecil bergender laki-laki itu asyik menjilati es krim yang ada di tangan mungilnya. Sesekali sang ibu dengan telaten dan sabar membersihkan lelehan es krim yang mengotori kedua bibirnya. Tak jarang kekehan geli keluar dari mulut mereka bertiga._

 _"Maksudmu?"_

 _Desahan kecewa terdengar dari belakang "saat aku mau mengatakan apa yang kuinginkan selalu saja ada yang mengganggu, Ichigo. Entah itu panggilan kolega bisnis, masalah perusahaan, atau urusan keluarga."_

 _Kedua bola mata Rukia mulai basah "dulu aku percaya saja dengan perkataan para pelayan kalau orang tuaku akan pulang jika aku mematuhi segala aturan yang mereka terapkan di rumah. Tanpa kenal lelah aku belajar. Mencoba lebih baik di segala bidang, baik dari segi akademik maupun non-akademik. Mengikuti les demi les untuk menyenangkan hati mereka. Namun... tetap saja..."_

 _"Hai' hai', tak perlu dilanjutkan. Aku mengerti bagaimana selanjutnya."_

 _Bagaimanapun juga mereka berdua mirip. Hanya saja Rukia menggunakan cara yang lebih baik. Sedangkan Ichigo sejak awal cuma bisa berbuat onar saja. Satu lagi, setidaknya kedua orang tua gadis Kuchiki itu masih hidup. Ia masih bisa punya kesempatan untuk menarik simpati mereka lagi._

 _"Kali ini saja" si sulung Kurosaki berkata lantang. "Aku akan menemanimu makan malam, Rukia."_

 _"Ichigo..."_

 _"Biar lebih asyik bagaimana kalau kita sendiri yang memasak makanannya? Begini-begini aku pintar masak lho" terselip rasa bangga di akhir kalimat itu._

 _"Alah, paling juga Yuzu-chan yang mengajarimu memasak" celetuk si gadis mungil._

 _"RUUKIIAAAA!"_

~o0o~

 _"Itte..."_

 _"Halah, begitu saja mengaduh. Dasar_ _ **nona**_ _ **manja**_ _!"_

 _Jdak! Kepalan tangan mungil sukses menjitak kepala bersurai oranye._

 _"Berisik! Ini panas tau!"_

 _Suara dua orang beradu mulut itu memenuhi dapur di mansion Kuchiki. Pelakunya adalah Rukia dan Ichigo tentu saja. Para pelayan yang berada di luar dapur hanya bisa senyam-senyum sendiri mendengarnya. Maklum saja. Selain bisa melihat wajah ekspresif sang nona muda, ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat sang nona dengan suka rela mau berkutat di dapur untuk memasak makanannya sendiri._

 _"Kenapa tidak meminta pelayan saja sih?!"_

 _Manik madu Ichigo tak lepas dari chicken katsu yang sedang digoreng Rukia di atas wajan berisi minyak panas "kau pasti belum pernah mencoba hasil masakanmu sendiri. Kujamin_ _ **seratus**_ _ **persen**_ _kau bakal puas, Rukia."_

 _Walau sebal dalam hati si gadis Kuchiki juga penasaran bagaimana rasa masakan mereka nanti. Ichigo berinisiatif untuk memasak chicken katsu dengan goma-ae sebagai sayurannya. Alasannya adalah karena kedua hidangan ini cukup mudah untuk dimasak oleh pemula seperti Rukia._

 _"Aw!" Minyak panas sedikit berloncatan. Mengenai kulit mulus si gadis Kuchiki. "Ugh... Berapa lama lagi aku harus mengawasi makanan ini,_ _ **kepala**_ _ **jeruk**_ _?!"_

 _Ichigo yang sedang memberi taburan wijen pada sayuran hijau yang telah dibumbui pasta miso itu melirik ke wajan "paling sebentar lagi." Merasa kasian dengan gadis bermanik amethyst tersebut si pria jabrik menyerahkan piring berisi goma-ae padanya "biar aku yang lanjutkan ini. Kau ambil nasi dan taruh ini di meja makan. Nanti aku akan menyusulmu."_

 _Meski jarang mengucapkan kata-kata romantis, tindakan si sulung Kurosaki tak jarang mencerminkan hakikat romantisme sebenarnya bagi Rukia. Membuat debaran aneh bagi jantungnya. Ah, bahkan si gadis Kuchiki sedang membayangkan kalau mereka berdua adalah sepasang suami-istri._

 _Karena dipanggil tidak merespon, Ichigo iseng berteriak:_

 _"Rukia kentut di dalam kelas! Rukia kentut di dalam kelas!"_

 _Sayangnya, meskipun pintar dan sering bertindak romantis pemuda itu_ _ **terlalu bodoh dan tidak peka**_ _dalam masalah cinta._

 _Buakh!_

 _"Dasar_ _ **JERUK**_ _ **S*AL*AAN**_ _!"_

~o0o~

 _"Oishii!"_

 _Ichigo hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi si gadis Kuchiki._

 _"Kubilang juga apa?"_

 _Rukia tidak menyangka kalau memakan hasil masakan sendiri akan senikmat ini. Bukan karena bumbu yang digunakan, bukan karena bahan masakannya yang berkualitas, juga bukan dari cara memasaknya juga. Rasa ini..._

 _Tak bisa digambarkan oleh kata-kata._

 _"Apalagi kalau kita memasak untuk orang yang kita sayangi, rasanya akan berkali-kali lipat lebih puas saat melihat mereka memakan makanan kita dengan lahap."_

 _Gadis berambut hitam itu mengikuti arah pandangan Ichigo. Dan manik madu tersebut menatap lembut para pelayan yang berbaris rapi menunggui mereka berdua selesai makan._

 _"Sekali-kali berterima kasihlah pada mereka" senyuman di bibir Ichigo itu nampak begitu tulus. "Selama ini mereka tanpa kenal lelah atau berkeluh kesah, mengorbankan waktu mereka yang berharga untuk mengurusi dirimu juga keluargamu, Rukia. Walaupun terdengar sepele, ucapan terima kasih bisa bernilai lebih lho. Terlebih jika ucapan itu memang tulus dari lubuk hatimu sendiri."_

 _Inilah salah satu sisi Ichigo yang Rukia suka. Di luar terlihat cuek, namun diam-diam si sulung Kurosaki memiliki kepedulian tinggi dengan sekitarnya._

 _"Rukia?"_

 _Suara feminim itu mengalihkan acara makan mereka sejenak. Di depan pintu dinding yang membatasi antara ruang tengah dan ruang makan sepasang manusia berbeda gender berambut hitam dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang mencolok berdiri berdampingan. Si laki-laki tampak begitu maskulin dengan setelan kemeja putih yang dibungkus setelan jas juga celana hitam panjang. Si perempuan juga terlihat sempurna dalam balutan empire waist dress pastel yang jatuh hingga ke mata kakinya._

 _"Tou-sama, kaa-sama..."_

 _Sepasang manik grey moonstone lebih tertarik memerhatikan sosok yang duduk di samping Rukia. Memang tak jarang para pelayan di sini memberi info kalau si gadis mungil sering mengundang temannya ke mansion Kuchiki. Namun, untuk makan malam berdua sepertinya terlalu..._

 _"Tou-sama dan kaa-sama sudah makan? I-ini semua a-aku yang masak..." tawar Rukia dengan pipi merah merona malu. "Ja-jangan khawatir, a-aku masak banyak kok... Kalau mau bi-biar a-aku..."_

 _"Kami sudah makan malam dengan kolega bisnis tadi" suara bariton itu menginterupsi._

 _Menghempaskan ke tanah dengan keras harapan yang hendak membumbung tinggi ke langit._

 _"A-ah... So-souka..."_

 _Ichigo menangkap dengan jelas raut kecewa yang gagal ditutupi dengan baik oleh si gadis Kuchiki._

 _"Rukia, kau punya kotak bento?"_

 _Pertanyaan yang mengundang penasaran dari tiga kepala bersurai hitam._

 _Salah satu pelayan menyela "akan saya ambilkan, danna-sama."_

 _"I-ichigo... apa maksudmu?"_

 _Dengan santai si sulung Kurosaki menjawab "makananmu biar buat kami saja di rumah. Ibuku pasti senang jika tahu kau yang memasaknya, Rukia. Daripada sayang tidak dihargai oleh orang di rumah ini hanya gara-gara '_ _ **sudah makan**_ _ **dengan kolega bisnis**_ _'."_

 _Sepasang manik Grey moonstone dan sepasang manik charoite melebar mendengarnya._

 _"Percikan minyak panas yang bercipratan ke tangan atau teriris pisau dapur itu hal biasa dalam memasak, Rukia" tangan Ichigo meraih telapak tangan gadis bermanik amethyst itu, menarik atensi kedua orang tuanya. "Jangan karena luka-luka kecil seperti itu kau jadi jera untuk memasak ya! Siapa tahu masakanmu suatu saat nanti bisa membuat orang-orang menjadi sadar betapa nikmatnya_ _ **makan bersama keluarga**_ _, jauh lebih enak dibandingkan masakan koki terkenal di restoran mewah manapun."_

 _Suasana di ruang makan itu menjadi canggung. Bukan maksud si sulung Kurosaki seperti itu. Hanya saja ia ingin agar ungkapan isi hati Rukia bisa tersampaikan ke dalam relung hati kedua orang tuanya, tanpa diganggu oleh apapun juga siapapun._

 _"Danna-sama, ini kotak bento yang anda minta."_

 _Ichigo menerimanya dengan senyuman tipis "arigatou." Tangan kanan kekarnya bergerak memindahkan beberapa potong chiken katsu dan sebagian goma-ae ke dalam kotak lalu menatanya supaya rapi._

 _"Nah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu" Ichigo berdiri kemudian memasukkan kotak bento itu ke dalam tasnya. "Aku kembalikan di kampus saja ya. Jaa naa!"_

 _Sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari sana, Ichigo berojigi di hadapan orang tua Rukia "putri anda berdua punya banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakan dengan anda. Untuk kali ini saja_ _ **saya mohon**_ _dengarkanlah permintaannya."_

 _Dan setelah kalimat itu terucap batang hidung si sulung Kurosaki tak terlihat lagi._

~o0o~

 _Sepeninggal Ichigo ketiga orang di ruangan itu sama-sama terdiam._

 _Byakuya maupun Hisana terpekur menyadari_ _ **kesalahan**_ _mereka berdua. Sedangkan Rukia walaupun ucapan si kepala jeruk mampu mewakili sebagian besar isi hatinya masih ada sesuatu yang ingin ia utarakan kepada kedua orang tuanya._

 _"Tou-sama, kaa-sama..."_

 _Panggilan si gadis Kuchiki membuat atensi Byakuya dan Hisana terarah pada sang putri tersayang, menampilkan raut sedih mereka._

 _"Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan pekerjaan tou-sama maupun kaa-sama. Justru aku bangga karena punya dua orang tua yang setiap hari selalu bekerja keras demi menghidupi keluarga._ _ **Aku sangat bangga**_ _" kurva senyum terpatri di bibir Rukia._

 _"Tapi, aku juga ingin seperti anak-anak yang lain. Tumbuh besar dalam kasih sayang keluarga utuh. Yang bukan kudapatkan dari maid, bukan dari butler, bukan dari orang lain. Hanya dari tou-sama dan kaa-sama."_

 _Tanpa sadar, setetes demi setetes air mata keluar dari manik amethyst indah si gadis mungil. Membasahi kedua pipi mulusnya. Membuat hati Byakuya maupun Hisana mencelos melihatnya. Putri semata wayang mereka itu belum pernah terlihat menangis barang sekalipun selama ini. Namun, lihatlah keadaannya sekarang. Begitu rapuh._

 _"Karena itu aku selalu mengerjakan apapun yang tou-sama maupun kaa-sama minta. Tanpa penah bertanya apalagi protes. Aku ingin setidaknya mendapatkan_ _ **sedikit**_ _ **saja**_ _apresiasi, sedikit saja penghargaan dari kalian berdua. Aku terus saja melakukan semua hal itu meski aku sendiri tidak menyukainya. Sampai-sampai..."_

 _Rukia memberi jeda "...aku merasa jenuh menjalaninya..."_

 _Byakuya dikenal orang sebagai pribadi yang dingin. Namun, kali ini kedua matanya terasa panas. Hisana ikut meneteskan air matanya "Rukia..."_

 _"Berkali-kali aku berharap kalau tou-sama atau kaa-sama mau meluangkan waktu sedikit saja untukku, tanpa dicampuri urusan apapun. Aku bahkan pernah berandai-andai kalau perusahaan tou-sama maupun kaa-sama bangkrut saja... Supaya tou-sama dan kaa-sama punya lebih banyak waktu bersamaku..."_

 _Rukia yang masih menangis menepuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ah... Kurasa aku terlalu egois... Gomen ne tou-sama, kaa-sama... Aku..."_

 _Tanpa dikomando baik Byakuya maupun Hisana merengkuh putri kesayangan mereka berdua itu dalam satu pelukan._

 _"Gomennasai... Gomennasai... Gomennasai..." bagai kaset rusak Hisana terus mengulangi kata itu sembari terisak. Byakuya hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada anak dan istrinya, membiarkan lelehan air mata keluar dari mata yang sedang terpejam._

 _Pengakuan anak mereka membuat sepasang suami-istri ini sadar kalau mereka berdua telah gagal menjadi orang tua. Saat ini tidak perlu rasanya menyalahkan siapapun atau apapun. Mengetahui fakta itu mereka berdua tanpa berpikir dua kali atau meminta persetujuan masing-masing pihak bertekad melakukan suatu hal._

 _"Rukia..." Hisana mengendurkan pelukannya dari sang anak. Mencoba menangkup wajah kopian dirinya dengan kedua tangannya "maukah kau memberi kami berdua kesempatan...?"_

 _Walau rasa takut diabaikan entah bagaimana hadir dalam kalbu, Rukia mencoba meneguhkan hati._

 _"Apa itu, kaa-sama...?"_

 _"Kami ingin menjadi orang tua yang baik untukmu" wanita bermanik charoite itu tersenyum lembut. "Benar kan, Byak-kun?"_

 _"Aa" untuk kali pertama Rukia bisa melihat sang ayah tersenyum lembut padanya. Oh, sungguh si gadis Kuchiki 'jatuh cinta' dengan senyuman itu. "Sebisa mungkin kami akan berusaha selalu ada untukmu."_

 _Benar-benar hari yang membahagiakan untuk seorang Rukia Kuchiki. Sepanjang malam keluarga kecil tersebut mencoba menghabiskan waktu untuk mendengarkan cerita satu sama lain. Mencoba merangkai kembali rajutan tali keluarga yang sudah lama terurai._

~o0o~

"Selamat datang!"

Ucapan itu ditujukan untuk seluruh anggota keluarga Kurosaki yang disambut Juushiro Ukitake sendiri di gerbang **Karakura Islamic Center (KIC)**. Walau usia nyaris menyentuh setengah abad, perangai ceria juga semangat menggebu-gebu pria bermanik _tourmaline_ itu seakan tak pernah padam.

Tak lama kemudian Retsu Ukitake ikut bergabung. Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai dokter tersebut nampak cerah dengan baju kaos bermodel gamis lengan panjang berwarna kuning dengan tulisan _'your smile for your brother is charity'_ lengkap dengan emoji senyum lebar.

"Yang laki-laki ikut Juushiro-kun ya!" kalimat itu membuat Ichigo cengengesan. Hanya ia satu-satunya laki-laki yang tersisa di keluarga Kurosaki. Siapa lagi?

"Yang perempuan bisa ikut denganku. Ayo _minna_!" keempat perempuan itupun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan Juushiro.

"Kau punya kenalan seorang muslim sebelumnya, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo melihat sekitarnya. Ada beberapa orang memakai baju yang dia rasa cukup _'aneh'_. Belum lagi di kepala mereka ditutupi suatu benda berbentuk oval " _iie_. Belum pernah, ojii-san."

"Kalau begitu, bukankah ini kesempatan bagus untukmu?" pria berambut putih itu merangkul bahu si sulung Kurosaki. "Siapa tahu kau bisa mendapatkan teman muslim pertamamu di sini."

Si pemuda berambut jabrik sangsi kalau ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Namun, tidak ada salahnya bukan untuk mencoba?

~o0o~

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan saat pertama kali aku melihat anda, sensei."

Celetukan itu keluar dari mulut Karin saat mereka menjelajahi salah satu koridor di KIC. Sepanjang mata memandang hampir tidak ada manusia bergender laki-laki di sini selain para pria seumuran dengan orang yang bersama kakak mereka barusan.

"Silahkan, Karin-chan."

"Apa fungsi kain yang ada di kepala anda itu, sensei?" manik onyx Karin melirik ke luar jendela, tepatnya pada sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain di sebuah taman kecil. "Kulihat semua wanita di sini juga memakai kain yang sama."

Retsu menjawab sembari tersenyum "itu untuk menjaga kehormatan kami sebagai perempuan, Karin-chan."

Dahi gadis berambut hitam tersebut berkerut "menjaga kehormatan sebagai perempuan?"

"Dengan memakainya kami menjaga pandangan laki-laki yang mungkin saja berniat buruk terhadap kami. Selain itu, dengan memakai jilbab" Retsu memegang kain yang dimaksud Karin di kepalanya "bisa mencegah kita terkena polusi juga sengatan matahari."

Karin merasa ada yang kurang. Namun, sebelum bisa mengutarakan pendapatnya...

"Anda terlihat lebih cantik saat memakainya, sensei!"

Yuzu mewakilinya lebih dahulu.

Bias rona merah terlihat pada pipi mulus Retsu " _alhamdulillah_. terima kasih, Yuzu-chan."

Keempat orang itu terus saja berkeliling sampai tiba di sebuah ruangan. Di dalam sana ada seorang perempuan sedang berbicara di hadapan anak-anak. Raut wajahnya penuh dengan kegembiraan.

"Kebetulan dia ada di sini" Retsu berbalik menghadap ketiga tamunya. "Gadis yang ada di depan sana merupakan adik salah satu donatur tetap kami. Tiga tahun terakhir dia mengajukan diri sebagai pengajar tidak tetap di sini. Orangnya ramah dan baik hati. Tapi, sayang dia tidak bisa melihat."

Entah dari mana asalnya timbul rasa penasaran dalam diri seluruh anggota keluarga Kurosaki terhadap gadis yang dimaksud.

Perlahan Retsu mengetuk pintu tiga kali.

 _Tok tok tok._

 _"Assalaamu'alaikum."_

Secara kolosal, orang-orang di dalam sana menjawab _"wa'alaikumussalaam warohmatullahi wabarokaatuhu."_

Masuklah keempat orang tadi ke dalam ruangan. Seketika anak-anak berteriak antusias.

"Wah, Retsu-sensei!"

" _Okaerinasai_ , Retsu-sensei!"

"Retsu-sensei datang! Horee!"

Tanpa merasa canggung, istri Juushiro Ukitane tersebut membelai lembut kepala anak-anak yang berdiri di dekatnya " _sumimasen_ , Orihime-chan. Apa aku mengganggu?"

Gadis bermanik _hematite_ tersebut menggeleng " _iie_ , Ukitake-sensei. Materi untuk anak-anak hari ini- _alhamdulillah_ -telah selesai."

"Oh ya" mata _lapis lazuli_ Retsu melirik ke belakang. "Hari ini aku membawa tamu. Perkenalkan mereka..."

Kalimat itu belum terselesaikan dengan sempurna ketika Masaki tiba-tiba menerjang maju ke depan. Tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun direngkuhnya gadis yang selama ini tak pernah lepas dari benaknya.

"Orihime..."

Si gadis bermarga Inoue menegang. Suara feminim ini... wangi parfum ini... tidak salah lagi.

"Masaki... sama...?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tsudzuku...**_

 **.**

 **Chiken katsu: dalam bahasa jepang disebut tori katsu. Sebuah hidangan berupa irisan daging ayam yang sudah dibumbui menggunakan garam dan lada dicelupkan ke dalam telur kocok lalu dibalut menggunakan tepung roti. Dimasak menggunakan teknik _deep_ _frying_.**

 **Goma-ae: salah satu makanan khas jepang. Menggunakan sayur mayur berwarna hijau yang dibumbui pasta miso serta taburan wijen di atasnya. Jika tidak ada pasta miso bisa diganti dengan kecap dan gula.**

 **Tanzanite: sejenis permata berwarna biru.**

 **Hematite: sejenis permata berwarna abu-abu.**

 **Lapis lazuli: sejenis permata berwarna biru.**

 **Charoite: sejenis permata berwarna ungu.**

 **.**

 **Assalamu'alaikum. Salam sejahtera, minna-san. Bagaimana kabarnya? Semoga selalu sehat dan dilancarkan segala urusannya.**

 **Maaf, saya terlambat update karena kuliah lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Saya harap chapter ini bisa memuaskan minna-san. Jujur, ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis (17 hal di office word).**

 **Saya suka menggambarkan warna mata menggunakan permata. Jadi, jangan heran ya kalau banyak istilah nama permata dalam fic saya.**

 **Walau telat sehari saya tetap ingin mengucapkan selamat hari santri nasional. Saya senang dan bangga karena sudah menjadi bagian dari santri. Dan sebagai seorang santri saya ingin berkontribusi lebih untuk agama, keluarga, dan bangsa.**

 **Sekian dari saya. Atas segalanya saya mengucapkan terima kasih.**

 ** _Wassalaamu'alaikum_ _warohmatullahi_ _wabarokaatuhu_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~sincerely,**

 **Zahid Akbar.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: BLEACH belongs to TITE KUBO**

 **Setting: AU(Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning: Islamic content, typo, OOC(Out of Character)**

 **Cinta Penghapus Dosa chap 6**

 **.**

 **.**

.

" **Aku tidak mau.** "

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tipikal Ulquiorra sekali.

Susah payah Grimmjow dan Nelliel mengajak(baca: menyeret) si pemuda bertampang stoik ke kantin perusahaan berbasis farmasi ini. Mereka berdua bahkan menjelaskan secara bergantian apa maksud mereka menemui mantan penghuni As-Salaam Orphanage Home tersebut. Dan tanggapannya hanya tiga kata itu?

Hal ini membuat pasangan suami-istri tersebut mengusap-usap kepala mereka gusar.

"Ya Allah! Ayolah, **kelelawar emo**!" Grimmjow membenci keadaannya sekarang. Namun, ia usir jauh-jauh egonya di hadapan teman sekaligus rivalnya ini dan memelas sekali lagi. "Lagipula ini untuk kebaikan Orihime sendiri, bukan untuk kami berdua."

Baik Grimmjow maupun Nelliel amat sangat tahu. Ulquiorra yang stoik, judes, cuek, dan tak pernah tertarik pada apapun itu bakal menjadi pribadi yang bertolak belakang kalau sudah berurusan dengan seorang Orihime Inoue.

Dalam hati sebenarnya sang pemuda bermarga Schiffer juga penasaran dengan latar belakang adik angkat Shukuro Tsukishima itu. Namun, ia menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya dengan baik "sejak kapan kalian tertarik dengan kehidupan pribadi ojou-san? Kalian tidak punya kegiatan yang lebih bermanfaat selain ini?"

Nelliel mencoba membantu suaminya yang ia rasa pasti sedang mencak-mencak dalam hati " _anoo_... beberapa hari lalu kami sempat menolong seorang pemuda."

"Lalu?"

"Orihime-lah yang meminta kami membantunya."

Kedua mata Ulquiorra menyipit "lantas ada hubungan apa pemuda itu dengan ojou-san?"

Tepat seperti perkiraan si istri Grimmjow. Sang pemuda stoik menyambar 'umpan' yang ia berikan "Orihime tidak mau memberitahu kami, Ulquiorra. Setidaknya untuk saat ini dia belum mau. Karena itulah kami meminta kau untuk menyelidikinya. Bagaimana?"

Ulquiorra terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia berkata "baiklah. Demi ojou-san."

Betapa senangnya Grimmjow dan Nelliel mendengarnya " _alhamdulillah_..."

"Siapa nama pemuda ini?"

Grimmjow tanpa tedeng aling menjawab "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Dahi pemuda stoik itu berkerut sedikit "Kurosaki? Aku kenal marga itu."

"Benarkah?!"

Tangan kanan Ulquiorra bergerak meraih secangkir kopi di hadapannya. Diseruput cairan hitam pekat itu dengan tenang. Satu tegukan mengalir membasahi kerongkongannya. Dan tangan kecil namun kokoh tersebut meletakkan kembali si cangkir kopi kembali ke peraduannya.

"Di kalangan pebisnis tidak ada yang tidak mengenal keluarga Kurosaki. Mereka dikenal sebagai pengusaha ulung. Setiap perusahaan pernah berebut untuk menjalin kerja sama. Termasuk presdir di sini pun juga pernah. Tapi..."

"Tapi...?"

" _Qodarullah_ , secara misterius semua usaha mereka mengalami kebangkrutan sembilan tahun silam." Ulquiorra memandang kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap. " _Wallahu a'lam_ , hanya itu yang kutahu."

Grimmjow dan Nelliel hanya bisa manggut-manggut.

"Jadi, si Kurosaki ini sedang berhubungan dengan ojou-san?" jika diperhatikan baik-baik tertangkap sebersit rasa 'cemburu' di nada bicara Ulquiorra.

Kesempatan menggoda teman sekaligus rivalnya seperti ini tidak akan dilewatkan oleh Grimmjow begitu saja "hehe... Bilang saja kau iri dengannya, dasar **sis-con**."

"Cerewet" sangkal pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

Nelliel terpekik ketika melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan kalau sudah satu jam lamanya mereka ada di sini " _Allahu Akbar_! _Anata_ , cepat! Jam mengajar Orihime sudah selesai. Kasihan dia kalau menunggu terlalu lama."

Sebelum mereka beranjak pergi Ulquiorra berkata "kalian tahu kalau selalu ada harga untuk setiap jasa?"

Grimmjow berdecak "aku harap kau mau berbaik meringankan harga jasamu, kelelawar emo. Kami bukan orang dengan penghasilan tinggi sepertimu."

"Cukup bayar tagihan kita sore ini" sang pemuda stoik menyeruput kopinya untuk terakhir kali. "Aku masih banyak kerjaan. _In syaa Allah_ , akan kukabari kalau ada perkembangan selanjutnya. _Assalaamu'alaikum_." Dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana ia melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu luar kantin.

" _Wa'alaikumussalaam_. _Arigatou_ , Ulquiorra" ucap sepasang suami-istri itu kompak.

~o0o~

Tak pernah terduga oleh seorang Masaki Kurosaki sebelumnya.

Berbagai hal ia lakukan untuk meyakinkan diri. Mulai dari mengerjapkan kedua belah mata berulang kali, mencubit-cubit kulitnya, sampai menampar pelan kedua pipinya. Akan tetapi, hal yang sekarang ia alami ini benar-benar nyata. Bukan fatamorgana, delusi, ilusi, maupun halusinasi.

Gadis cantik nan menawan di hadapannya sekarang merupakan wujud transformasi anak kecil polos, lugu, dan imut yang dulu pernah mendiami mansion Kurosaki.

Mengerti dengan situasi serta kondisi, dokter Retsu memberikan mereka berdua, Karin, juga Yuzu sebuah privasi. Dan di sinilah mereka berada, duduk melingkar di dalam sebuah dapur tak jauh dari ruangan Orihime mengajar tadi.

Tak ada satupun yang berani berbicara. Masing-masing hanyut dalam renungan mereka sendiri. Masaki memilah-milah pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan nanti. Orihime sibuk menenangkan dirinya yang dilanda gugup. Karin dan Yuzu menerka-nerka apa hubungan keluarga Kurosaki dengan gadis asing ini.

Akhirnya, si gadis bermarga Inoue mengambil inisiatif lebih dahulu "bagaimana keadaan anda, Masaki-sama?"

"Eh... _etto_... ka-kami semua baik, O-Orihime..."

Ibunya Ichigo ini kelihatan tidak siap mendapat pertanyaan mendadak, terbukti dari jawabannya yang terbata-bata.

" _Alhamdulillah_. Saya senang mendengarnya, Masaki-sama."

Kembali hening untuk kedua kalinya. Namun, kesunyian itu tak bertahan lama.

" _Etto_... Ehm... Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Orihime?" Masaki menguatkan tekadnya.. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali.. "Oh iya. Si Sora juga, bagaimana keadaannya?"

Tergambar di paras ayu itu ekspresi kesedihan meski hanya sesaat. Dan itu tergantikan oleh senyuman indah yang terpatri di bibir sang gadis jelita.

" _Alhamdulillah_. Saya sendiri baik-baik saja, Masaki-sama. Untuk Sora-nii sendiri jangan khawatir. Dia sudah berada di atas sana..."

" _Su-sumimasen_ , Orihime..." kentara sekali raut bersalah di wajah Masaki. "Aku tidak tahu kalau..."

Masih mempertahankan senyumannya, Orihime menggeleng " _iie_. Tidak masalah sama sekali bagi saya, Masaki-sama. Saya tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya dari anda. Kalaupun saya berbohong juga pasti akan ketahuan karena itu bukan bakat saya. Ehehe..."

 _'Gadis ini jadi terlihat lebih tegar sekarang...'_

Dipandang lama-lama gadis asing ini menimbulkan aura tersendiri bagi Karin dan Yuzu. Semacam perasaan hangat merasuki kalbu mereka berdua. Membuat sepasang gadis kembar tidak identik ini merasa nyaman juga tentram.

"Sekarang kau tinggal dimana, Orihime?"

Kedua bahu si gadis bermanik hematite mengendur, tanda kalau ia sudah mulai rileks "saya tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan, Masaki-sama."

"Lho?" Jidat Masaki sedikit berkerut. "Kudengar dari dokter Retsu kalau kau diadopsi oleh salah satu donatur tempat ini. Siapa dia?"

Kekehan merdu keluar dari bibir Orihime "benar kata beliau. Saya diadopsi oleh Shukuro Tsukishima nii-san, direktur utama dari perusahaan penerbit buku Xcution, Masaki-sama. Dan panti asuhan saya berada persis di samping kediaman nii-san."

Diadopsi oleh seorang pengusaha kaya namun tidak tinggal bersama. Pernyataan ini pasti akan menimbulkan prasangka buruk bagi setiap orang yang mendengarnya. "Kenapa?"

Orihime sendiri sudah mengantisipasinya "keinginan saya sendiri, Masaki-sama. Saya tidak ingin teman-teman saya di panti asuhan merasa nii-san pilih kasih. Selain itu, saya juga bisa berinteraksi dengan mereka secara bebas."

Rendah hati. Itulah salah satu sifat si gadis bermarga Inoue yang Masaki suka.

" _Souka_... Oh ya, kenapa kau masih belum melakukan operasi cangkok mata, Orihime?"

Pertanyaan seperti ini sudah berulang kali Orihime dengar dari bibir kakak angkatnya. Keadaan finansial Shukuro mencukupi, apalagi pendapatan perusahaan sedang meningkat. Akan sangat mudah untuk melakukan operasi itu. Namun, gadis bermanik hematite ini bisa mengelaknya dengan mudah.

Mengapa saat pertanyaan ini keluar dari mulut mantan majikannya bibirnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab?

"Soal itu... Saya... masih belum memutuskannya, Masaki-sama..."

Dari caranya menanggapi, Masaki tahu kalau gadis di depannya ini tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan kedua matanya "baiklah. Apapun keputusanmu kami pasti akan selalu mendukungmu, Orihime."

Saking antusiasnya bertemu dengan Orihime nyonya Kurosaki ini sampai melupakan kedua anaknya "ya ampun. Maafkan aku, anak-anak. Orihime, hari ini aku membawa Karin dan Yuzu. Kau ingat? Dulu waktu kau tinggal di rumah kami mereka masih sangat keciiil sekali."

Tentu Orihime ingat betul dengan kembar tidak identik itu. Karena sewaktu kecil dulu ia tidak bisa banyak keluar dari mansion Kurosaki dan juga kekurangan teman bermain dirinya memilih untuk menjaga mereka berdua sekalian diajak bermain. Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

Ada sebersit rasa kecewa dalam diri Orihime. Ia ingin sekali melihat wajah si kembar saat sudah dewasa. _'In syaa Allah, pasti cantik'_ pikirnya. Namun, gadis bermanik hematite ini tidak pendek akal.

" _Anoo_ , Karin-sama, Yuzu-sama... Apa boleh saya meraba wajah anda berdua...?"

Ragu? Tentu saja. Itulah yang dirasakan Karin dan Yuzu sekarang. Terutama Karin. Ia paling tidak suka terlibat kontak fisik meski lawannya adalah seorang perempuan. Akan tetapi, menyadari kalau gadis yang lebih tua dari mereka ini tidak bisa melihat mau tidak mau si kembar mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

Kedua belah tangan Orihime yang meraba angin kosong mendarat dengan sempurna di permukaan kulit wajah si kembar. Dengan lembut juga perlahan sang gadis bermarga Inoue menyapu muka mereka sambil mengirim gambaran ke dalam otaknya.

Gelenyar aneh timbul dalam diri Karin dan Yuzu. Membuat rasa tegang menghilang digantikan oleh rasa rileks juga nyaman. Dari caranya meraba mereka yakin onee-san ini benar-benar orang baik.

Onee-san...?

"Yang ini pasti Karin-sama" Orihime meremas pelan pipi kenyal gadis berambut hitam itu menggunakan telapak kirinya. "Kalau yang ini pasti Yuzu-sama" hal sama ia lakukan pada si gadis yang mewarisi warna rambut Masaki menggunakan telapak kanannya.

Ketiganya lantas takjub "bagaimana bisa?!"

Sembari menarik pelan kedua tangannya Orihime menjawab " _feeling_ mungkin?"

Kalimat yang terkesan ragu-ragu itu mengundang tawa keempatnya.

Berbincang-bincang mengenai hal ringan sambil sesekali tertawa, hal inilah yang Masaki inginkan semenjak Orihime pergi meninggalkan kediaman Kurosaki. Kalau saja kejadian itu tidak ada...

" _Gomennasai_ , Orihime..." Surai Masaki bergerak seiring kepalanya yang tertunduk ke bawah. "Aku di sini mewakili suamiku untuk meminta maaf atas perlakuannya terhadap kalian berdua dulu... Aku juga meminta maaf karena tidak-..."

"Masaki-sama," suara itu membuat sang nyonya Kurosaki kembali menegakkan kepalanya.

"Saya mengerti" si gadis bermarga Inoue tersenyum simpul. "Saya dan Sora-nii sudah memaafkannya sejak lama, Masaki-sama. Saya juga bersyukur karena setelah kejadian itu saya bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang baik. Jadi, ayo Masaki-sama. Mari kita tutup lembaran lama dan kita buka lembaran baru."

Air mata haru mulai menuruni pipi Masaki. Ia tidak mengira kalau Orihime akan menjadi seperti ini. Terbuat dari apa hatinya? Seluas apa pintu maafnya? Selapang apa hatinya? Jika orang lain yang berdiri di posisi Orihime pastilah akan ada rasa kecewa dan sakit hati meskipun hanya sedikit. Namun, gadis bermanik _hematite_ ini...

Dengan gerakan patah-patah si nyonya Kurosaki menghampiri Orihime. Direngkuhnya tubuh gadis itu perlahan seakan takut sang gadis akan hilang dari hadapannya. Karin dan Yuzu tanpa diperintah juga mengikuti tindakan ibu mereka. Orihime yang awalnya kelabakan akhirnya ikut membalas pelukan mereka.

Sore itu merupakan titik akhir sebuah kesalahpahaman di masa lampau. Ia juga merupakan titik awal dari sebuah harapan di masa yang akan datang.

Ya, sebuah harapan.

~o0o~

"Mimpi?" beo Juushiro.

"Benar, jii-san" si sulung Kurosaki menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

" _Maa_ , mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur belaka" seperti biasa suami Retsu ini memberikan cengiran khasnya. "Mungkin itu karena kau kelelahan atau kebanyakan menonton film horor, nak." Juushiro tetap berjalan menyusuri taman KIC(Karakura Islamic Center) sementara Ichigo terdiam di tempat.

"Bagaimana jika mimpi itu **nyaris** setiap hari muncul, jii-san?"

Ucapan itu kali ini sukses ikut menghentikan Juushiro.

"Tentang apa, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo memegang kepalanya sendiri menggunakan tangan kanannya "aku tidak begitu yakin, Ukitake jii-san. Yang jelas dia selalu saja muncul di mimpiku."

"Dia? Dia siapa?"

Gelengan kepala adalah respon dari Ichigo "seorang anak perempuan. Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Tapi aku merasa kalau kami saling mengenal. Dan juga dia mengorbankan separuh dunianya. Kurasa..."

Juushiro menempatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada "kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu...?"

Tiba-tiba si sulung Kurosaki mencengkram dadanya "karena setiap aku terbangun dari mimpi itu entah mengapa hatiku terasa sakit, jii-san... Seperti ada yang direnggut dengan paksa dari diriku... Terkadang juga air mataku keluar sendiri... Padahal aku bukan orang yang gampang menangis..."

"Kau pernah menceritakannya ke orang lain, Kurosaki-kun? Ke ibumu misalnya?"

Ichigo menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat "belum pernah sama sekali. Ukitake jii-san adalah yang pertama."

"Lalu, kenapa padaku?"

"Eh!" Pemuda bergaya rambut jabrik itu merasa lidahnya kelu. "Entahlah, jii-san... Aku hanya ingin bercerita saja..."

Sang pria berambut putih tersenyum " _ma_. Aku bukan seseorang yang pandai menafsirkan mimpi, Kurosaki-kun. Tapi, kurasa ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan padamu mengenai anak perempuan itu. Sesuatu yang mungkin pernah terjadi di antara kalian berdua."

Nampaknya, si sulung Kurosaki tengah memproses uraian dari suami dokter Retsu itu.

"Ceritakan masalah ini pada keluargamu juga, Kurosaki-kun" entah sejak kapan Juushiro sudah berdiri di depan Ichigo. Ditepuknya bahu pemuda bermanik madu tersebut dengan lembut "karena tidak ada yang lebih mengerti dirimu selain keluargamu sendiri."

Terpana. Itulah ekspresi si sulung Kurosaki saat ini.

" _A-arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ , ojii-san..."

" _Douitashimaste_ , Kurosaki-kun." Pria paruh baya tersebut membalikkan badannya "nah, ayo! Perjalanan kita di sini masih belum berakhir."

Menyamakan langkah dua insan itu kembali berjalan menyusuri KIC.

~o0o~

"Orihime, ada apa?"

Sejak memasuki mobil, dari tadi gadis pemalu itu diam saja. Tentu itu mengundang rasa heran dari Grimmjow dan Nelliel. Biasanya sepulang dari KIC ia akan berceloteh, walaupun topik yang ia ceritakan selalu sama.

"Orihime!"

" _Astaghfirullah_!" Si empunya nama mengelus-elus dada "Nelliel nee-chan mengagetkanku saja. Ada apa?"

"Pertanyaan itu lebih tepat jika ditujukan padamu, Orihime" istri dari Grimmjow ini memandangi si gadis bermarga Inoue dengan penuh selidik. "Kau diam saja sejak pulang dari KIC. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, _imouto_?"

Memilih untuk menghadap jendela mobil Orihime merespon "tidak terjadi apa-apa, onee-san. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Begitu..." Nelliel manggut-manggut. "Ya sudahlah..."

Grimmjow memilih untuk mengamati semuanya dari kaca spion mobil. Ia merasa kalau 'adik'nya itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Terlihat dari gerak-geriknya. Pria ini akan membicarakannya dengan sang istri kalau mereka sudah sampai di AOH(Assalaam Orphanage Home) nanti.

Mengapa Orihime terdiam? Ia sedang memproses informasi yang ia terima dari mantan majikannya tentang kondisi terkini keluarga Kurosaki. Sungguh Allah Maha Kuasa, ia tidak menyangka kalau keluarga kaya itu akan hidup serba pas-pasan sekarang.

"Orihime, _in_ _syaa_ _Allah_ malam ini Tsukishima-sama akan menjamu salah satu kolega bisnisnya." Nelliel sudah mendapatkan informasi ini dari sang pemilik AOH "kau diminta menemani beliau dalam jamuan kali ini."

Tentu saja gadis itu tahu. Sang kakak telah membicarakan hal ini tiga hari sebelumnya. Jujur saja ia berulang kali menolak dengan alasan takut mempermalukan nama baik kakak angkatnya di depan kolega.

Apa reaksi Shukuro mengenai alasan itu?

 _"Kau adalah adikku. Seperti apapun keadaanmu aku akan tetap menerimamu. Aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan orang lain tentang dirimu. Karena kau adalah sebuah amanah bagiku, amanah yang harus kujaga dengan baik."_

Perkataan itu sungguh membuat seorang Orihime luluh. Ia pun mengiyakan permintaan sang kakak.

Namun, bohong rasanya kalau gadis bermanik hematite itu tidak merasa gugup.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu" bisik Nelliel di telinga sang 'adik'. "Karena itulah Tsukishima-sama memintaku untuk membantumu, Orihime. Selain itu juga aku akan mendampingimu saat makan malam nanti. Jadi, jangan khawatir."

Apapun yang dikatakan istrinya Grimmjow bisa merasakan kalau Orihime menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. "Kau siap, hime-sama?"

Dengan mantap gadis bermanik hematite itu mengangguk " _in_ _syaa_ _Allah_ aku siap!"

~o0o~

"Silahkan dinikmati hidangannya."

Setelah dipersilahkan masing-masing pihak mulai menyantap makanan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Bunyi denting alat makan yang beradu dengan piring memenuhi ruangan ini.

Nelliel berdiri di belakang Shukuro dan Orihime seperti yang diminta. Namun, ia terkejut tatkala menyadari kalau sosok yang berdiri di belakang pihak kolega adalah orang yang mereka temui sore tadi, Ulquiorra.

Pandangan pemuda bergaya rambut emo itu sendiri jatuh kepada 'adik' tercintanya. Tak pernah menduga sebelumnya kalau mereka akan bertemu secepat ini.

"Steak ini sangat enak, Tsukishima-san" komentar pihak kolega sesudah ia menghabiskan seperempat bagian daging itu.

"Terima kasih, Kuchiki-san" respon Shukuro dengan kalem. "Semua hidangan malam ini adalah ide dari adik saya ini."

Dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan formal seperti ini merupakan pengalaman pertama bagi Orihime. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Alhasil, ia hanya mengulum senyum saja.

"Benarkah? Wah, ini adalah steak terenak yang pernah kumakan" istri sang kolega menimpali. "Siapa namamu, sayang?"

Orihime bergeming. Shukuro, Nelliel, dan Ulquiorra mengerti dengan bahasa tubuh gadis itu. Kalau sampai ia menyebutkan namanya akan ketahuan kalau gadis bermanik hematite tersebut bukan saudara kandung dari Shukuro Tsukishima.

"Sebenarnya dia ini adik angkat saya, Kuchiki-san" tanpa ragu Shukuro mengatakan kalimat itu. "Namanya Orihime, Orihime Inoue. Saya sudah menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri dan saya menyayanginya sepenuh hati."

Keraguan dalam hati Nelliel maupun Ulquiorra terpatahkan. Mereka memuji keberanian orang yang sudah membawa mereka ke AOH ini.

" _Souka_..." gumam wanita itu. "Nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya."

Dari suaranya Orihime bisa merasakan kalau wanita ini benar-benar orang yang lemah lembut dan baik " _a-arigatou go-gozaimasu... Okyaku-sama_..."

" _Ara ara_. Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu, nak. Panggil saja aku obaa-san" wanita ini tersenyum simpul. "Sepertinya dia cocok menjadi temanmu, Rukia. Sekalian mengajarimu memasak. Fufufu..."

Rupanya ada orang lain yang ikut bergabung. Pantas Orihime mendengar ada irama piring berdenting selain dari mereka berempat.

" _Mou_ , okaa-sama" pipi gadis itu membulat. " _Ugh_ , lihat saja nanti! Masakanku akan lebih enak dari okaa-sama!"

"Benarkah?" Byakuya menatap miring anak semata wayangnya. "Aku akan sangat menantikan itu, Rukia."

"Otou-sama!"

Sepertinya cangkang formal yang membungkus ruangan ini menghilang, digantikan oleh atmosfer kekeluargaan yang hangat. Mereka saling tersenyum bahkan sesekali juga tertawa tanpa beban.

~o0o~

Waktu makan malam telah usai. Shukuro masih bertahan di meja makan membicarakan beberapa kesepakatan bisnis dengan Byakuya juga istrinya Hisana. Rukia diperbolehkan berjalan-jalan di sekitar AOH ditemani oleh Orihime.

" _Ano sa_ , aku tahu kalau aku ke sini sebagai tamu" ujar Rukia di saat mereka menelusuri taman. "Tapi, itu tidak berarti kau harus berjalan di belakangku, kan?"

Orihime salah tingkah " _so-so desuka_... Ma-maafkan saya, Rukia-sama..."

"Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sapaan formal itu!" Si gadis bermanik amethyst memberengut. "Cukup panggil aku Rukia saja, tanpa embel-embel sama."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Rukia-san."

Mereka berdua memutuskan duduk di salah satu bangku di sudut taman. Angin malam yang berembus sedikit membuat Rukia menggigil, yang mana hal itu bisa dirasakan oleh Orihime.

"Rukia-san, tolong tunggu sebentar. Saya akan segera kembali."

Setelah mengucapkannya, si gadis bermanik hematite pergi meninggalkan Rukia di taman. Lima menit kemudian, gadis itu muncul membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dan setoples camilan. Ia juga membawa sebuah sweeter.

"Silahkan dipakai, Rukia-san. Dan jangan lupa dinikmati juga tehnya."

Rukia terpana " _a-arigatou_..." Langsung dikenakannya sweeter itu. Hangat. Alhasil, angin malam yang tadi mengusiknya sekarang sudah tidak terasa.

"Darimana kau tahu aku kedinginan?"

Orihime menengadah ke atas, kedua tangannya terkepal di atas paha "jika salah satu indera kita tertutup kita akan memaksimalkan kemampuan indera yang lain."

Kalimat teka-teki itu masih belum Rukia pahami. Namun, ia tetap mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Saya berusaha memaksimalkan indera-indera lainnya seperti pendengaran, penciuman, juga indera perasa saya. Itu semua saya lakukan sejak saya kehilangan penglihatan saya waktu masih kecil, Rukia-san."

Barulah si gadis bersurai hitam kelam mengerti. Gadis ini...

"Saya seorang **tuna** **netra** , Rukia-san..." ujar Orihime sambil tersenyum. Ia memang sengaja menengadah ke atas, berusaha menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Saya merasa tersentuh sekali dengan ucapan obaa-sama barusan, tentang anda yang cocok berteman dengan saya. Tapi, jika anda mengetahui kebenaran ini, apakah anda masih ingin berkenalan dengan orang buta seperti saya...? **Masihkah** **anda** **mau** **menjalin tali pertemanan** **dengan** **saya**...?"

Gadis bermarga Kuchiki itu kehabisan kata-kata. Tidak, Rukia bahkan seolah lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Semua ini terlalu mendadak baginya. Fakta kalau gadis di sampingnya ini adalah seorang tuna netra masih belum bisa ia percaya seratus persen.

"Ka-kau pasti bercanda, iya kan...?" Putri Byakuya tersebut menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kau makan dengan normal tadi... Mu-mustahil kalau kau tidak bisa melihat..."

Lagi-lagi Orihime tersenyum "silahkan lambaikan tangan anda di depan wajah saya dan lihat apakah saya bereaksi atau tidak."

Rukia mencobanya. Dan gadis di sampingnya ini tidak menanggapi sama sekali.

"Apa warna mataku?! Apa warna rambutku?!"

"Andalah yang tahu tentang itu, Rukia-san..." Ibarat tanggul yang nyaris jebol, Orihime hampir tidak kuat menahan air matanya. "Jika Tuhan mengizinkan saya ingin sekali melihatnya, Rukia-san... Saya yakin anda pasti cantik... Secantik nama anda..."

Menyadari lawan bicaranya yang terdiam ketakutan Orihime semakin nyata "jadi... Anda tidak mau berteman dengan saya, Rukia-san...? Saya mengerti..."

Suara si gadis bermarga Inoue mulai serak "to-tolong rahasiakan kebenaran ini dari kedua orang tua anda... Saya takut ka-kalau mereka tahu... Mereka akan membatalkan ke-kerjasama ini... Saya juga tidak ingin na-nama baik nii-san menjadi jatuh gara-gara saya... Saya mo-mohon sekali, Rukia-san..."

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Rukia beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dan setoples camilan yang menjadi saksi bisu dari tangisan seorang Orihime Inoue.

~o0o~

"Ah! Kau tepat waktu, Rukia!"

Alih-alih membalas sapaan sang ibu gadis bersurai hitam itu berjalan lurus dan langsung memasuki mobil pribadi keluarga Kuchiki. Membuat kedua orang tuanya menjadi bingung.

"Saya minta maaf atas kelakuannya, Tsukishima-san" Byakuya berojigi.

Sang tuan rumah hanya tersenyum " _iie_ , tidak masalah. Ini sudah malam. Mungkin saja ia lelah dan ingin cepat beristirahat."

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Orihime-chan?" Hisana celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan gadis manis itu.

Giliran Shukuro yang dibuat bingung "ah, mungkin dia juga sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Akan saya sampaikan salam anda berdua padanya nanti."

Setelah berpamitan, keluarga Kuchiki beranjak pergi dari kediaman Shukuro dan AOH.

"Nelliel-chan."

"Ya, Tsukishima-sama?"

Lelaki bergaya rambut ikal itu memegang dadanya yang entah mengapa terasa nyeri "tolong cari dimana Orihime berada. Perasaanku tidak enak."

Tanpa menjawab istri dari Grimmjow itu berbalik menuju AOH. Seingatnya, Orihime mengajak putri dari keluarga Kuchiki itu untuk berjalan di taman.

Betapa terkejutnya Nelliel saat mendapati gadis buta itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri di atas rerumputan hijau.

"Orihime!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsudzuku...**

 **.**

 **Okyaku: digunakan untuk memanggil tamu atau pelanggan. Biasanya ditambah embel-embel san atau sama(versi lebih sopan)**

 **.**

 **Assalaamu'alaikum, salam sejahtera, minna-san.**

 **Saya persembahkan chapter keenam dari CPD. Bagi para pembaca yang menunggu chap ini saya minta maaf baru bisa diupdate sekarang. Kesibukan saya lumayan bertambah. Jadi, mohon bersabar dan doakan agar saya tetap bisa menyelesaikan chapter demi chapter hingga akhir.**

 **Prediksi awal saya CPD akan berakhir di chapter kesepuluh. Namun, wallahu a'lam. Bisa jadi cerita akan berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu. Karena itu kalau pembaca punya ide atau saran bisa langsung review atau pm saya. In syaa Allah akan saya dengarkan dan saya tampung ide-ide kalian.**

 **Mungkin cukup sekian. Saya berterima kasih kepada semua pembaca cerita saya. Semoga kita selalu diberi kekuatan untuk terus berbuat baik. Aamiin.**

 **Assalaamu'alaikum warohmatullah wabarokaatuh.**

 **.**

 **Sincerely**

 **~Zahid Akbar**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: BLEACH belongs to TITE KUBO**

 **Setting: AU(Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning: Islamic content, typo, EYD belum sesuai, diksi kurang**

 **Cinta Penghapus Dosa chap 7**

.

.

.

"Kalau aku buta, kalian masih mau berteman denganku tidak?"

Bagi teman-temannya, cukup aneh jika seorang Rukia Kuchiki bertanya seperti itu.

"Kepalamu terbentur apa tadi, Rukia?" Rangiku menyeruput _milkshake_ miliknya pelan. "Atau kau sedang sakit ya?"

Rukia mencebik "huh. Kalau aku sakit aku mana mungkin aku bisa menghadiri sidang skripsiku, Rangiku."

Untuk merayakan sidang skripsinya yang sukses si nona Kuchiki mentraktir Rangiku, Momo, serta Kiyone si sebuah kafe tidak jauh dari kampus. Selain pilihan makanannya yang beragam, desain interior kafe ini unik dan harganya cukup terjangkau. Membuat kawula muda sering menggunakan tempat ini untuk berkumpul.

"Habisnya pertanyaanmu benar-benar aneh, Rukia" setali tiga uang Momo juga berpikiran sama. "Ada sesuatu terjadi padamu?"

 _"To-tolong rahasiakan kebenaran ini dari kedua orang tua anda... Saya takut ka-kalau mereka tahu... Mereka akan membatalkan ke-kerjasama ini... Saya juga tidak ingin na-nama baik nii-san menjadi jatuh gara-gara saya... Saya mo-mohon sekali, Rukia-san..."_

Sejak pulang dari jamuan kemaren lusa, bayang-bayang gadis buta itu terus-menerus menghantui Rukia. Membuatnya menjadi tidak karuan. Ingin bercerita pada kedua orang tuanya sendiri namun entah apa alasannga ia tak kuasa menolak permintaan gadis tersebut. Alhasil, ia ingin melihat reaksi orang lain terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kalian buta?"

Kiyone yang sedang memakan _parfait_ kali ini ikut berbicara "daritadi kau terus bicara soal buta, buta, dan buta. Memang ada yang salah dari orang buta, Rukia?"

Yang lain tersentak. Meskipun lebih banyak diam, namun jika perlu gadis dengan rambut pirang sebahu itu akan mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas nan tajam.

"Kalau bisa memilih mereka juga pasti tidak akan mau terlahir buta atau kehilangan pengelihatannya. Mereka dan kita itu sama, sama-sama manusia. Mereka mungkin saja punya kekurangan dari orang yang bisa melihat. Tapi, bisa jadi mereka punya kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki oleh kita yang dianugerahi kemampuan untuk melihat."

Masih terekam dalam ingatan Rukia dengan jelas. Gadis buta itu bisa merasakan kalau si nona Kuchiki kedinginan meski ia tak menyatakannya. Ia berbaik hati membawakan dirinya teh hangat, cemilan, bahkan membawakannya sweater segala.

Ah, Rukia merasa jadi orang jahat di sini.

"Wah, Kiyone- _chan_ hebat" Momo bertepuk tangan kecil.

Satu sendok _parfait_ yang lezat itu kembali masuk ke mulut Kiyone "kakakku sering memaksaku ikut kegiatan amal. Banyak tempat yang kami kunjungi. Panti jompo, panti asuhan, sampai kolong-kolong jembatan tempat para gelandangan tinggal."

"Pada awalnya aku juga tidak menyukai orang-orang itu" gadis bermanik _lavender_ _jasper_ tersebut menyuarakan pendapatnya secara terang-terangan. "Tapi, semakin sering aku aku berinteraksi dengan mereka aku jadi sadar kalau mereka juga tidak ingin berada di posisi itu. Siapa sih yang mau jadi beban? Siapa sih yang mau jadi gelandangan?"

"Orang-orang hanya terlalu fokus dengan kekurangan mereka sehingga tidak bisa melihat kelebihan mereka. Kalau mereka dididik dan diarahkan dengan benar mereka bisa melakukan hal yang dianggap mustahil bagi orang lain. Sayangnya, tak semua orang berpikiran begitu."

Walau dengan kalimat yang berbeda hal yang intinya sama pernah juga diutarakan Ichigo pada Rukia. Bahwa kita harus bersyukur dengan apa yang diberikan Tuhan pada kita. Karena di luar sana banyak orang berharap agar bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang telah diberi pada kita.

"Kiyone,"

Si empunya nama yang sedang mengunyah biskuit melirik.

" _Arigatou_ " senyum indah pun terpatri pada bibir Rukia.

"Hmh." Gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu hanya mengangguk.

Rukia merasa lega. Seakan beban yang menindihnya terangkat sepenuhnya. Kini ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

~o0o~

 _Buakh!_

Sudah sekian kali pukulan menghantam wajah Ichigo. Entah bagaimana bentuk mukanya kali ini. Itu bisa dikhawatirkan belakangan. Yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu adalah bagaimana ia bisa kabur dari sini.

Ichigo baru saja selesai berkomunikasi dengan dosen pembimbingnya. Kalau segala sesuatunya lancar desertasinya akan diajukan untuk sidang. Berniat untuk pulang juga memberitahu keluarganya dia malah diseret ke sini oleh sekelompok orang berbadan tegap dengan jas dan dasi.

"Apa yang dia lihat darimu?"

Meski pandangannya mengabur, si sulung Kurosaki bisa tahu siapa orang itu dengan mengenali suaranya.

"Dia... siapa huh...? Renji..."

Berdecak kesal pemuda berambut merah itu menjentikkan jarinya. Tanpa babibu sebuah pukulan keras langsung mendarat tepat di ulu hati Ichigo. Membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernapas.

"Apa yang istimewa darimu, **Kurosaki**?" Renji menatapnya sinis. "Sampai-sampai Rukia tidak bisa berpaling darimu? Kau menggunakan jimat ya?"

 _'Jadi, si babon merah itu cemburu'_ itulah kesimpulan Ichigo.

" _Haah_... aku tidak... _Haah_... pakai apa-apa..." Bukan bermaksud mendramatisir, si sulung Kurosaki merasa habis berlari seratus putaran. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa berbicara "kami... tidak... _Haah_... punya hubungan... _Haah_... apa-apa lagi..."

Renji mendecih tak suka. Ia tak habis pikir gadis populer seperti Rukia mengagumi orang membosankan seperti Ichigo. Mereka itu layaknya pungguk merindukan bulan. si nona Kuchiki berasal dari keluarga kaya, sedangkan mantan sahabatnya itu berasal dari keluarga miskin.

Apa sih kelebihan Ichigo yang tak dimilikinya?

Pemuda bermarga Abarai itu memberi ultimatum "kalau kau berani dekat dengan Rukia lagi, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa wisuda dari kampus ini. **Camkan** **itu**!"

Setelah memberi perintah pada pengawal sewaannya untuk menghajar Ichigo habis-habisan untuk terakhir kali, Renji pergi meninggalkan gudang bekas ini.

Ichigo yang sudah kehilangan tenaga memilih berbaring di lantai gudang yang kotor. Udara di sana pengap, membuat dirinya yang sudah tersengal-sengal semakin sulit untuk bernapas.

Kalau dipikir-pikir Renjilah yang merebut Rukia darinya. Mengapa lelaki berambut merah itu yang justru merasa terancam?

Tanpa diminta kenangan pahit yang ingin Ichigo lupakan muncul di benaknya.

~o0o~

 _Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Di hari minggu seperti ini memang tepat jika digunakan untuk berolahraga, itulah yang dipikirkan si sulung Kurosaki._

 _Dengan enerjik Ichigo berlari dari flat menuju ke taman tempat dimana ia biasa melakukan street workout. Tetes demi tetes peluh mulai membasahi bajunya. Sesekali ia menyapa orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya._

 _Pemuda berambut jabrik itu tiba. Tak hanya dirinya, banyak orang menghabiskan waktu mereka di sana. Ada yang bermain, ada yang berolahraga, ada juga yang sekedar bersantai menikmati waktu._

 _Dari semua itu, ada satu yang paling menarik perhatiannya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang yang duduk di samping seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut sebahu. Tentu Ichigo mengenal mereka berdua, Renji Abarai dan Rukia Kuchiki._

 _'Sedang apa mereka di sini?'_

 _Si sulung Kurosaki urung berolahraga. Ia berusaha mendekati mereka tanpa ketahuan. Pemuda itu ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan._

 _"Ada apa, Rukia?"_

 _"Anoo... Aku ingin curhat padamu. Kudengar kau teman dekat Ichigo. Apa benar?"_

 _'Aku berani bertaruh kalau babon itu tidak akan menyebutku temannya.'_

 _"Ya, itu dulu" kelihatan sekali kalau Renji setengah hati mengakuinya. "Sekarang tidak lagi."_

 _"Etto... Bagaimana ya cara menghadapi sikapnya?" Si nona Kuchiki meremas-remas ujung gaunnya. "Belakangan ini kami sering sekali bertengkar."_

 _Ichigo akui ia benar-benar sibuk. Mereka jarang sekali pergi berdua. Di saat ada waktu untuk berduaan mereka malah beradu mulut. Gadis mungil itu selalu saja menyalahkan dirinya tanpa mau mengerti keadaan atau menerima penjelasan._

 _"Dia memang tempramen sejak dulu, Rukia. Aku sudah berulang kali mengingatkannya. Tapi, ia tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku."_

 _Ditambah si babon licik ini makin buruklah image Ichigo bagi seorang Rukia._

 _"Kau tahu, dia itu suka memukuli orang kalau sedang marah."_

 _Mendengarnya jelas Rukia sedikit ketakutan "ta-tapi dia belum pernah memukulku."_

 _Renji menyeringai "untuk sekarang kau bisa berkata begitu. Bagaimana ke depannya? Bisa jadi si duren itu benar-benar akan melakukannya."_

 _Si sulung Kurosaki geram. Ia ingin melampiaskan amarahnya pada si mantan teman. Namun, apa daya ia tidak bisa. Pemuda bermarga Abarai itu bisa melakukan apa saja dengan uangnya._

 _"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?" nampak sekali kalau Rukia pasrah._

 _Dengan seenak jidat Renji menjawab "putuskan saja."_

 _"Haah?!"_

 _"Coba kau pikir baik-baik, Rukia" dengan pelan pemuda berambut merah itu menjelaskan. "Dia itu orang yang membosankan. Selalu saja fokus dengan urusannya tanpa pernah memperhatikanmu. Aku yakin kalau kalian jarang sekali berkencan. Kalaupun berkencan maka dia hanya mengajakmu ke tempat-tempat yang tidak menghabiskan banyak uang. Taruhan, dia pasti belum pernah membelikanmu apapun sejak kalian berpacaran."_

 _Sialnya, semua alasan Renji itu benar._

 _"Tapi... Aku..."_

 _"Kau akan lebih sering menderita jika bersamanya, Rukia" kembali Renji melanjutkan perkataannya. "Lalu, kenapa kau tertarik dengan pemuda miskin itu?"_

 _Rukia menoleh ke sana ke sini "jangan katakan ini pada siapapun, Renji. Sebenarnya... aku berpacaran dengan Ichigo hanya sebagai taruhan."_

 _Fakta ini membuat kakak dari Karin dan Yuzu itu terkejut setengah mati. Berbeda dengan Renji, ia menganggap ini sebagai batu loncatan untuk memperlancar rencana tersembunyinya._

 _"Benarkah? Memangnya kau taruhan apa? Dengan siapa?"_

 _Kalau dingat-ingat lagi, Rukia sungguh malu "teman-temanku menantangku agar bisa menggaet Ichigo dalam waktu sebulan. Kalau berhasil mereka akan menuruti permintaanku selama seminggu. Kalau gagal, aku harus menuruti permintaan mereka selama seminggu juga."_

 _Ichigo merasa kasihan dengan dirinya sendiri. Belum cukupkah dia menderita sampai perasaannya dijadikan bahan taruhan?_

 _Ia tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi. Dengan langkah gontai, pemuda berambut oranye tersebut meninggalkan taman._

~o0o~

 _"Ichigo, kita perlu bicara."_

 _Si sulung Kurosaki yang duduk di bangkunya sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku. Tanpa menoleh, ia tahu siapa pemilik suara feminim itu._

 _"Ichi-"_

 _"Mau putus?" satu halaman disibak. "_ _ **Putuskan saja**_ _."_

 _Rukia kaget. "Da-darimana kau-"_

 _"Kau sudah memenangkan taruhanmu, kan? Kuucapkan selamat, Rukia Kuchiki."_

 _Wajah gadis bermanik amethyst itu mendadak pucat "tu-tunggu dulu. Apa maksud-"_

 _Hari ini Ichiho suka sekali menyela ucapan orang, apalagi orang itu adalah gadis di sampingnya sekarang._

 _"Aku tahu kalau aku orang yang membosankan. Aku lebih sering memarahimu, tidak pernah mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke mall, atau makan malam di restoran bingang lima. Ya, aku akui aku ini miskin. Tapi, maaf saja._ _ **Aku**_ _ **masih**_ _ **punya**_ _ **harga**_ _ **diri**_ _."_

 _"Seharusnya aku sadar kalau aku cuma dimanfaatkan. Mana mungkin kan gadis populer dan kaya sepertimu mau denganku?"_

 _"Tunggu, Ichigo. Dengarkan-"_

 _Bum! Buku tebal itu ditutup dengan keras._

 _"Kalau kuingat aku sering meminta hal itu darimu, nona Kuchiki" kali ini Ichigo menghadap Rukia. Matanya memicing tajam. "Kurasa putus lebih baik. Kau tidak perlu menerima penjelasan dariku, aku juga tidak perlu menerima penjelasan darimu. Dengan begini kita impas kan?"_

 _Rukia mati kutu. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana._

 _"Aku harap kau berhenti memainkan perasaan orang lain, nona Kuchiki" Ichigo mengambil buku tebal yang tadi dibacanya. "Terima kasih telah mengizinkanku memasuki kehidupanmu. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, nona Kuchiki."_

 _Dengan itu secara resmi hubungan Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki berakhir._

~o0o~

"Yuichi! Jangan lari terlalu jauh!"

Si anak mengabaikan peringatan dari pengasuh AOH. Ia selama ini tidak pernah bermain di luar lingkungan panti asuhan itu. Alhasil ketika diajak berjalan-jalan keluar ia langsung berlari dengan riang tanpa memerdulikan sekelilingnya.

Anak itu berlari serampangan. Ke sana kemari tanpa memperhatikan arah. Ia tak sadar kalau dia sudah melewati bahu jalan. Di saat itu pula sedang melaju ke arahnya sebuah mobil berkecepatan sedang.

"Yuichi!"

 _Ciiit! Braaak!_

Tabrakan keras itu membuat si pengasuh berpikir kalau Yuichi sudah ... Namun, sungguh tidak terduga. Anak berambut coklat itu berhasil selamat.

"Ah, _sumimasen_! Kami ti-" si penumpang mobil turun untuk memeriksa. Namun, ia dikejutkan oleh hal lain. "Sado- _kun_!"

Seorang pemuda berbadan besar berhasil menyelamatkan anak berambut coklat itu, walau harus mendapatkan guratan demi guratan hasil bergulung dengan kerasnya aspal. Baju serta celananya sobek di beberapa tempat. Melihat hal mengerikan tersebut Yuichi menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

" _Go-gomen_ , _onii-san_... Aku..."

Yasutora mengelus-elus rambut anak itu " _daijobou_. Yang penting kau selamat."

Mana ada orang yang baru saja ditabrak mobil bisa baik-baik saja bukan? Rukia memastikan sekali lagi "perlu diobati, Sado- _kun_?"

Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Yasutora menenteng tasnya. Setelah mengacungkan jempol kanannya, ia kembali berjalan sampai batang hidungnya tidak terlihat lagi.

Rukia ingat dari Ichigo kalau pemuda dengan tinggi badan hampir mencapai dua meter tersebut punya kekuatan fisik yang tidak biasa. Ia pikir itu hanya bualan semata. Namun, hari ini ia punya bukti konkrit kalau hal itu bukan isapan jempol belaka.

"Yuichi sudah kubilang kan kalau kau harus berhati-hati" meski perasaannya campur aduk, si pengasuh mencoba menasihati anak berumur enam tahun itu dengan sabar. " _Anoo_ , kami minta maaf nona. Saya lalai dalam mengawasi anak ini."

Gadis berambut hitam kelam itu menggeleng "tidak apa-apa." Rukia beralih kepads si bocah yang masih menangis "lain kali hati-hati ya."

Nyaris Rukia memasuki mobil jika ia tidak melihat pakaian si pengasuh "maaf kalau boleh saya bertanya. Anda berdua darimana ya?"

"Kami dari _**Assalaam Orphanage Home**_ , nona."

Kebetulan sekali. Si nona Kuchiki memang ingin ke sana.

"Kalau begitu naiklah" Rukia membukakan pintu mobilnya. " Tujuan kita sama."

Si pengasuh kebingungan "tapi, nona. Ada satu tempat yang harus kami kunjungi sebelum ke sana."

"Satu tempat?"

~o0o~

"Mau apa kau di sini?"

Pertanyaan bernada ketus itu dilontarkan Nelliel ketika melihat Rukia Kuchiki berada di ambang pintu AOH. Gadis mungil itu baru saja datang bersama si pengasuh dan Yuichi setelah berbelanja di pasar.

"Ehm, saya mau-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Orihime kemarin, huh?" Sepasang manik _grey_ _labradorite_ menatap si nona Kuchiki tajam. Rukia merasa orang ini sedang berusaha melobangi dirinya.

"Ma-maksud anda...?"

Tanpa diduga istri dari Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez itu mencengkram depan baju Rukia.

"Aku tidak peduli. Walau kau anak dari kolega Tsukishima- _sama_ , kalau kau menyakiti Orihime tak akan kuberi ampun."

Rukia semakin bingung "ma-maaf. Bi-bisa anda jelaskan a-apa maksud anda...?"

Mengingat 'adik'nya yang terbaring lemas di kasur membuat Nelliel kalap. Sebuah tamparan dilayangkan ke pipi kiri Rukia. Gadis berambut hitam kelam itu pasrah. Akan tetapi, sebelum berhasil mendarat...

 _Grep!_

sebuah tangan kekar menahannya.

"Aku tahu kau emosi" suara bariton itu terdengar kalem. "Namun, kekerasan tidak akan membuat Orihime pulih kembali kan?"

"Tapi, _anata_..."

Grimmjow membisikkan beberapa patah kata kepada sang istri. Nelliel menurut dan terpaksa meninggalkan tempat ini dengan muka masam.

"Rukia Kuchiki-san, saya minta maaf atas kelakuan istri saya barusan" pria berambut biru tersebut membungkukan badan sejenak. "Ia bersikap begitu karena ia sangat menyayangi Orihime."

Sebenarnya Grimmjow menyimpan sebersit rasa kecewa di hatinya. Ia dihantui rasa penasaran terhadap apa yang dilakukan anak semata wayang dari pasangan Byakuya Kuchiki dan Hisana Kuchiki tersebut hingga Orihime bisa jatuh sakit. Akan tetapi, tidak sopan rasanya kalau bertanya langsung.

"Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf. Orihime-sama tidak bisa menemuimu hari ini. Ia sedang sakit."

Rasa khawatir menelusup dalam relung hati Rukia. Wajah Orihime yang basah oleh airmata tergambar di benaknya. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding ketakutan.

"Sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Saya tidak bisa memberitahukannya kepada anda" ujar Grimmjow dengan ekspresi datar. "Saat ini Orihime-sama membutuhkan istirahat cukup. Anda bisa menjenguknya ketika ia sudah membaik."

"Apa mungkin penyebabnya ... aku?"

Jika Nelliel mendengar hal ini mungkin wanita itu akan mencecar Rukia tanpa ampun. Untung saja Grimmjow menyuruhnya pergi. Walaupun rasa penasaran begitu membuncah dalam dada, lelaki bertampang judes itu masih bisa mempertahankan akal serta logika untuk menahan diri.

"Dengar, nona. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Orihime semalam." Hilang sudah bahasa formal yang Grimmjow gunakan. "Yang jelas aku akan memberitahumu kalau Orihime itu adalah orang yang sensitif. Sudah banyak duka lara yang ia alami. Tolong jangan menyakiti Orihime lebih dari ini."

Terpaksa Rukia meninggalkan panti asuhan megah ini dengan lesu. Namun, apakah penuturan dari pria tersebut membuat niatnya surut? Tidak, si nona Kuchiki bahkan semakin bersemangat untuk menebus kesalahannya. Orihime adalah orang yang sangat baik. Alangkah ruginya jika Rukia tidak bisa berteman dengan orang sebaik itu.

~o0o~

" _Okaa-san_ , aku datang berkunjung."

Sebatang dupa bergagang hijau dibakar dan diletakkan di atas pedupaan. Dua telapak tangan terkatup di depan dada seorang pemuda berkacamata. Suasana pemakaman yang sepi membuat pemuda itu makin khusyuk berdoa.

"Aku tidak mengerti, _okaa-san_..."

Dipandanginya sebuah foto yang terbingkai pigura. Tergambar di sana seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam berkilat. Di batu nisan terukir namanya: Kanae Katagiri.

"Bagaimana bisa okaa-san bertahan selama ini...?" Air mata sang pemuda tanpa sadar mengalir, membasahi kedua pipinya.

Sungguh pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan diwisuda dalam waktu dekat ini benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Ayahnya selalu bersikap dingin kepada ibunya maupun dirinya. Namun, ibunya selalu tersenyum serta membesarkan hatinya, mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja suatu saat nanti. Selalu membela ayahnya walau berkali-kali terluka. Terus-menerus bersikap sebagai istri yang baik meskipun keberadaannya tidak dianggap sama sekali.

Kalau mereka seperti itu mengapa mereka berdua bisa menikah? Saling suka? Ataukah hanya perjodohan belaka? Mengapa dirinya bisa lahir ke dunia ini? Apa arti dirinya di mata sang ayah? Terlebih lagi mengapa ayahnya dengan begitu mudah mengakui kalau ia mencintai seorang wanita selain ibunya?

" **Ryuuken**..." si pemuda menggeram rendah. Sepasang manik birunya berkilat, penuh dengan amarah. Kedua telapaknya terkepal kuat.

"Aku membencimu... **Ryuuken** **Ishida**...!"

~o0o~

Kesepuluh jari pucat menari di atas papan ketik komputer. Mata _emerald_ si pemilik jari sesekali berkedip namun masih menatap layar siaga. Kopi hitam di sampingnya akan diseruput jika rasa malas dan kantuk mendera.

Ulquiorra Schiffer bukan orang yang ingkar janji. Apalagi jika janji tersebut berkaitan dengan 'adik'nya sendiri. Meski punya kesibukan yang luar biasa banyak, pemuda stoik itu mengerjakan permintaan dua orang temannya dengan suka rela.

Dan sang pemuda mendapati beberapa hal menarik.

"Begitu rupanya..."

Ternyata masalah ini tidak segampang yang dia pikirkan. Banyak pihak yang terlibat di dalamnya. Dan pihak-pihak ini tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Sejak bekerja di perusahaan Kuchiki Ulquiorra sudah sering mendapat pekerjaan seperti ini. Menyelidiki dan mengintai sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari.

"Kau punya masalah yang cukup serius, tuan Kurosaki."

Sejauh ini sang pemuda bermuka datar belum ada menemukan berita atau kabar yang menyangkut Orihime di dunia internet. Ulquiorra tidak tahu harus bagaimana ia menanggapinya. Di satu sisi hal itu bagus karena ia tidak ingin gadis yang masih polos dan lugu tersebut terseret ke kejamnya persaingan dunia bisnis. Di sisi lain ia kesulitan untuk mencari latar belakang si gadis.

Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk menggali korelasi antara keluarga Kurosaki dengan Orihime. Siapa tahu membuahkan hasil. Namun, sekian lama berselancar di dunia maya pencariannya tetap sia-sia.

Sepasang manik emerald miliknya menatap layar. Di sana tertera profil lengkap keluarga Kurosaki: Isshin Kurosaki(meninggal dunia), Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, dan terakhir Yuzu Kurosaki.

" _Huh_... Sepertinya aku harus jadi petugas lapangan kali ini..."

.

.

.

 ** _Tsudzuku..._**

 **.**

 ** _Milkshake_ : minuman dingin yang terbuat dari campuran susu( _milk_ ) dengan sirup gula yang diaduk( _shake_ ). Di Inggris minuman ini terbuat dari campuran susu dan sirup aneka rasa. Jika ditambah dengan es krim namanya _Frappe_. Jika ditambah dengan buah namanya _Smoothies_.**

 ** _Parfait_ : (baca: _parfei_ , yang berati sempurna). Makanan pencuci mulut dari Perancis. Biasanya terbuat dari berlapis-lapis es kirm dengan _topping_ yang beragam seperti buah, _whipping_ _cream_ , biskuit, bahkan donat.**

 **.**

 ** _Assalaamu'alaikum_ , salam sejahtera, _minna-san_.**

 **Gak kerasa CPD sudah nyampe chapter ketujuh. Saya berterima kasih sama para komentator yang sudah mengomentari cerita ini. Saya juga berterima kasih sama para pembaca dalam diam karena sudah berkenan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini.**

 **Saya mengubah beberapa bagian di cerita ini untuk menyesuaikan plot yang baru saja terlintas dalam pikiran saya. Oh ya, jangan lupa tekan tombol ulasan( _review_ ) ya!**

 **Sampai jumpa di CPD berikutnya!**

 ** _Assalaamu'alaikum warohmatullahi wabarokaatuh._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Sincerely**

 **Zahid Akbar.**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer_ : BLEACH _belongs to_ TITE KUBO**

 ** _Setting_ : AU(Alternate Universe)**

 ** _Warning_ : _Islamic content_ , typo, PUEBI masih belum sesuai**

 **Cinta Penghapus Dosa chap 8**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Nak?"

Uryuu menatap ibunya Ichigo datar. Sedetik kemudian senyuman tipis terpatri di bibirnya."Jangan khawatir, _Obaa_ - _san_. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Setelah berziarah ke makam sang ibu, pemuda berkacamata itu tiba-tiba teringat dengan bukunya yang tertinggal di kelas. Berniat untuk menyusuri rute yang lebih jauh melalui gudang belakang yang sepi, ia malah mendapati Ichigo merangkak dari dalam gudang dengan keadaan yang begitu mengenaskan. Wajahnya lebam, bibirnya sobek, hidungnya nyaris patah, pakaiannya juga sudah tak keruan dengan noda darah.

"Apakah sewaktu di kampus ia sering mengalami kejadian seperti ini?"

Uryuu tengah dilanda dilema. Ichigo sudah mengatakan pada lelaki berkacamata ini mengenai riwayat penyakit jantung ibunya. Oleh karena itu, si pemuda berambut oranye menyuruhnya untuk menutupi semua kejadian yang ada di kampus jika sewaktu-waktu hal seperti ini terjadi. Akan tetapi, perempuan paruh baya tersebut bukan anak kecil yang gampang dibohongi. Rasanya si pemuda bermanik tanzanite setengah menyesal telah menghubungi keluarga si duren ini.

"Saya mohon _Obaa_ - _san_ menguatkan diri lebih dulu."

Wanita berambut coklat keemasan itu tersenyum. "Beberapa kali aku pernah melihat penampilannya berantakan, wajahnya membiru, atau bajunya yang kotor. Aku selalu bertanya mengapa dia sampai begitu. Dan anak itu selalu saja bilang 'ini bukan apa-apa, Ibu'. Kalau dia sudah berkata seperti itu aku tidak mau mendesaknya."

"Karena itulah, aku minta padamu sebagai teman dekatnya, kumohon beritahu aku. Aku selalu menunggu dia untuk bercerita. Tapi, dia tidak pernah mau. _Onegai_ , Ishida- _kun_. Aku janji tidak akan bilang kepada Ichigo kalau aku mendengarnya darimu."

Janji sang sahabat atau permintaan ibunya? Manakah yang harus Uryuu pilih?

"Ini bukan yang pertama, _Obaa_ - _san._ " Uryuu mengatakannya dengan berat hati. "Orang-orang seperti mereka melakukan hal ini setelah mengetahui identitas Ichigo yang sebenarnya." Dia tidak ingin mengatakan salah satunya adalah Renji Abarai, tidak untuk saat ini. "Para perundung itu akan memulai aksi mereka Ichigo jika saya atau Yasutora tidak ada."

Masaki mencengkram bagian depan bajunya dengan kuat.

" _Obaa_ - _san_?"

" _Ah_ , aku tidak apa-apa …." Perempuan paruh baya tersebut tersenyum. "Hanya … ingin sekali aku menggantikan tempatnya. Aku ingin menanggung semua rasa sakit itu agar Ichigo tidak menderita lagi."

Manik cokelat Masaki menerawang. "Saat keluarga kami terpuruk dan aku jatuh sakit, keadaan benar-benar berubah. Ichigo yang egois dan punya gengsi tinggi berubah menjadi orang yang selalu mengutamakan orang lain. Ia yang manja juga pemalas berubah menjadi mandiri dan rajin."

"Kau tahu, Nak? Ichigo mengisi peran Isshin- _kun_ dalam kehidupan kami. Pemasukan serta pengeluaran bulanan kami dia hitung dengan teliti. Ia mampu mengatasi masalah-masalah dengan tenang. Seorang pemuda bisa menyekolahkan kedua adiknya hingga kuliah, merawatku hingga pulih, dan memberi kami tempat tinggal; bukankah hal itu luar biasa, Uryuu- _kun_?"

Iri, Uryuu benar-benar iri. Memang dia sering mendapat pujian dari mendiang ibunya ketika dia meraih sebuah prestasi. Namun, ayahnya? _Hah_! Jangankan mengucapkan sepatah kata, melirik dirinya pun enggan. Seolah-olah Uryuu adalah seekor lalat yang keberadaannya tidak perlu diperhitungkan.

Satu persamaan yang Uryuu dapatkan setelah mendengar penuturan Masaki: baik ibunya maupun ibu Ichigo keduanya sangat memerhatikan keluarga.

Melirik arloji di tangan kanannya, Uryuu berkata, "maaf, _Obaa_ - _san_. Sudah saatnya saya pergi. Saya harap Ichigo cepat sembuh."

" _Ah_! Terima kasih banyak, Uryuu- _kun_." Masaki tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Tolong sampaikan salamku pada orang tuamu, ya."

Berlalu dari lorong rumah sakit, pemuda berkacamata itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya "tidak akan pernah. Tidak akan pernah kusampaikan, _Obaa_ - _san_."

Mana bisa Uryuu menyampaikan salam itu kalau wanita yang dicintai oleh ayahnya sampai detik ini adalah ibunya Ichigo sendiri?

~o0o~

"Maaf memintamu untuk menemaniku hari ini, Kiyone."

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam tengah melaju membelah jalanan. Di dalam mobil terdapat seorang pengemudi dan dua orang penumpang duduk secara berdampingan di kursi belakang. Mereka berdua adalah Rukia Kuchiki dan Kiyone Kotetsu.

"Tidak masalah." Kiyone menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana dengan yang lain, Rukia?"

"Mereka sedang ada urusan," cicit si nona Kuchiki.

Kiyone cukup paham. Ia enggan berprasangka buruk. Namun, bagi gadis pemuja ketenaran seperti mereka, mendatangi sebuah panti asuhan adalah hal yang aneh nan memalukan. Pamor yang selalu dibangga-banggakan bisa turun secara drastis jika berita ini sampai tersebar di kalangan teman-teman seangkatan mereka.

"Jangan khawatir, Rukia. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti mereka akan menyadari betapa menyenangkannya bermain bersama anak-anak itu." Manik _lavender_ Kiyone menatap langit cerah tak berawan. "Pasti."

Rukia bersyukur. Setidaknya ia kali ini tidak datang sendiri ke _Assalaam_ _Orphanage_ _Home_. Gadis bersurai hitam kelam ini juga ingin memperkenalkan Kiyone dengan Orihime.

Tak lama kemudian, si kuda besi berhenti di halaman panti asuhan milik Shukuro Tsukishima tersebut. Kiyone berdecak kagum menyaksikan panorama di sekitarnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat ada panti asuhan yang begitu fantastis. Tengok saja ukiran berseni tinggi di beberapa sudut bangunan ini. Sangat berkelas. Bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di taman indah dan tertata rapi, amat begitu memanjakan mata.

"Kau _yakin_ kita tidak salah tempat, Rukia?"

Si nona Kuchiki bisa memahami perasaan temannya. "Ketika aku menghadiri jamuan makan malam bersama keluargaku di tempat ini, aku juga sama sekali tidak percaya. Tapi, begitulah, Kiyone. Inilah tempat yang kita tuju."

Kiyone kagum dengan dedikasi pemilik tempat ini terhadap anak-anak jalanan, yatim piatu, dan orang-orang yang mengalami kesulitan untuk bertahan hidup. Hal ini membuat dirinya makin termotivasi untuk memberikan kontribusi yang sama bahkan lebih terhadap orang-orang yang membutuhkan uluran tangan.

Keduanya memasuki panti dengan tenang. Di ruang resepsionis seorang pengasuh menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Ayame." Perempuan berpakaian tertutup nan rapi tersebut tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Orihime. Apakah kami bisa menjenguknya?"

Ekspresi ceria Ayame menghilang, digantikan dengan raut pias. "Apa benar Anda nona Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Ya, benar. Apakah kami bisa menjenguk Orihime?"

"Mo-mohon maaf. Keadaan Orihime-sama belum membaik." Kedua bola matanya bergerak ke sana kemari. Beberapa titik keringat mulai tampak di wajah ayunya. "Akan kami kabari jika Orihime- _sama_ sudah membaik."

Semangat menggebu-gebu Rukia mulai meluntur. Namun, ia tidak patah arang. "Terima kasih, Ayame-san. Kami akan kembali be—"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Kiyone memberontak. "Anda berbohong, 'kan?"

Ayame gelagapan "a-apa ... ma-maksud Anda?"

"Anda mengatakan hal itu, tetapi tidak berani menatap wajah kami." Sepasang manik _lavender_ tersebut berkilat tajam. "Hanya pembohong amatir yang akan melakukannya. Mohon maaf, kami ingin anda berkata jujur."

" _Etto_ ... Kepala pelayan ... menyuruh saya mengatakannya." Pengasuh itu meremas-remas bagian depan bajunya. "Dia bilang kalau Rukia Kuchiki tidak boleh bertemu Orihime- _sama_ atau ... Orihime-sama akan menderita."

Rukia serasa menelan sebongkah batu tanpa menguyahnya terlebih dahulu. Adapun Kiyone tidak terima kalau sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Tunggu! Apa-apaan _itu_?! Tuduhan itu tidak benar! Rukia bukan—"

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku. Mengapa Orihime sampai jatuh pingsan di taman belakang malam itu, Rukia Kuchiki?"

Sebuah suara feminim datang menginterupsi mereka. Seorang perempuan yang cukup tinggi menghampiri mereka bertiga. Manik _grey_ _labradorite_ miliknya menatap sinis ke arah Rukia. Dengan isyarat mata ia memerintahkan Ayame untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Maaf, anda siapa?"

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, kepala pelayan di sini." Dia mengatakan hal tersebut dengan ekspresi datar. "Dan kau?"

Begitu tahu siapa sang kepala pelayan, meledaklah emosi Kiyone. "Kenapa Rukia tidak boleh bertemu dengan temannya?! Orang macam apa Kau ini?!"

Dilabrak seperti itu membuat Nelliel sama-sama naik pitam. "Orang macam apa yang meninggalkan temannya di saat dia terpuruk hah?! Kau pikir gadis seperti dia layak berteman dengan Orihime?! Kau bermimpi!"

Rukia tidak menyangka bahwa tindakannya malam itu akan berbuntut panjang seperti ini. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi.

"Rukia. _Oi_ , Rukia." Kiyone mengguncang bahu sahabatnya pelan. Nihil, si nona Kuchiki tidak menunjukkan respon yang berarti.

Nelliel meneteskan airmatanya. "Asal kau tahu … kejadian ini sering terjadi Orihime akan jatuh sakit saat mengalami syok berat …. Aku tanya sekali lagi …. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Rukia Kuchiki …?"

~o0o~

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Sebuah tangan mungil mengetuk pintu kayu dengan pelan. Tak lama kemudian terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

"Silakan masuk."

Dari balik pintu muncul sesesok gadis mungil yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kelam. Wajahnya kusut, matanya sedikit membengkak. Dengan langkah gontai ia memasuki ruangan.

"Maaf, kau siapa ya?"

" _Uhuk_ ... _Uhuk_ ... Ada tamu, Tatsuki- _chan_?"

Raut wajah Rukia makin pias menyaksikan kondisi terkini Orihime Inoue. Kemana gadis manis nan periang itu? Semuanya sirna. Wajahnya memucat, peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya, badannya terbujur kaku di atas pembaringan.

" _Ko_ - _konnichiwa_ ... A-aku ... Rukia Kuchiki ..."

Ekspresi keterjutan tergambar di kedua wajah Orihime dan Tatsuki. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau gadis mungil itu akan menampakkan diri di tempat ini.

" _Ko_ - _konnichiwa_ , Rukia- _san_ ..."

Tatsuki paham kalau ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan oleh kedua orang ini secara pribadi. "Hime, aku mau keluar sebentar. Kau memerlukan sesuatu?"

Orihime menggeleng " _iie_. Aku tidak apa-apa, Tatsuki- _chan_ …."

Saat berpapasan Tatsuki membisikan beberapa kata kepada Rukia. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Tapi, kumohon bersikap baiklah terhadap Orihime."

Sepeninggal Tatsuki tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mengangkat suaranya. Semuanya terdiam tanpa kata. Hening juga dipenuhi dengan hawa kecanggungan yang amat kentara.

"Rukia- _san_ ..."

"A- _ah_ ... Ba-bagaimana kabarmu, Orihime?" Genggaman tangan Rukia pada tas kecil yang ia bawa makin mengerat; pertanda kalau si empunya tengah dilanda kegugupan yang luar biasa.

"Alhamdulillah, baik ... _Uhuk_ ... _Uhuk_ ... Bagaimana dengan Anda?"

Hati Rukia serasa ditusuk sembilu. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, seberapa parahkah penyakit Orihime? Dan ini semua hanya gara-gara ketidaksiapannya menerima keadaan gadis manis itu?

Perlahan gadis berambut hitam kelam tersebut mendekati kasur Orihime. Ia mengambil tempat di kursi yang telah diduduki oleh Tatsuki. Perlahan Rukia menggengam kedua belah telapak tangan Orihime yang terasa dingin.

" _Go_ - _gomen_ ..."

Orihime tersenyum tipis. '" _Uhuk_ ... _uhuk_ ... untuk?

"A-aku ha-hanya belum siap …." Jemari Rukia bergetar. Si jingga bisa merasakannya.

" _Daijobu_ , Rukia- _san_ …. Itu bukan hal yang besar …."

Lagi-lagi si nona Kuchiki tersentuh dengan kebaikan Orihime. "Ka-kau tidak marah … padaku? Atas apa yang kulakukan … di malam itu …?

Tanpa beban Orihime menggeleng pelan. "Sama sekali tidak …. Maaf, waktu itu saya memaksakan kehendak saya … _uhuk_ ... _uhuk_ .… Seharusnya, saya lebih memerhatikan perasaan Anda …. Saya minta maaf Rukia- _san_ _Uhuk_! _Uhuk_!"

Melihat Orihime terbatuk hebat si nona Kuchiki mengambil segelas air yang diletakkan di atas meja di samping kasur. Perlahan ia mendudukan gadis bermanik _hematite_ itu dan membantunya untuk minum. Setelah semuanya selesai Rukia kembali membaringkan adik dari Shukuro Tsukishima tersebut.

"Terima kasih .…"

"Sudah kuputuskan …." Rukia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas paha. "Sejak malam itu, aku sudah memikirkan hal ini .… Aku ingin berteman denganmu, Orihime …."

"Eh ...?"

"Aku ingin jadi temanmu, Orihime. Bukan karena paksaan siapa pun. Semua ini murni keputusanku sendiri. Sungguh, kalau mengingat kebaikanmu aku jadi malu. Kau bersikap baik bahkan terhadap orang yang baru kau temui. Sedangkan aku …."

Orihime tersenyum geli. " _Uhuk_ ... _uhuk …_ Itu memang sudah sifat alami saya Rukia- _san ._ … Jangan terlalu dipikirkan .…"

"Tapi, Orihime—"

Si gadis buta mencoba meninggikan posisi badannya. "Sejak saya mengalami kebutaan, mencari teman ... _uhuk_ ... _uhuk_ ... adalah sesuatu yang susah. Seringkali saya mengajak anak-anak lain bermain. Namun, saat mereka menyadari kalau saya ... _uhuk_ ... _uhuk_ ... berbeda dengan mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan saya .…"

"Alhamdulillah ... panti asuhan ini berarti bagi saya ... _uhuk_ ... _uhuk_ ... Karena di tempat inilah saya menemukan teman-teman baru dan juga keluarga baru ...yang selalu ada di kala duka maupun bahagia ... Dan di tempat ini juga ... _uhuk_ ... _uhuk_ ... saya diizinkan oleh Tuhan untuk bertemu dengan anda, Rukia- _san_ …."

Rukia tak bisa menahan rasa harunya. Tanpa ragu, dengan wajah penuh lelehan air mata dan ingus, ia mendekap Orihime. Meraung dan berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih. Si gadis senja mengerti dan membalas rangkulan itu tak kalah erat. Kegembiraannya kali ini membuncah. Berteman dengan orang-orang di panti asuhan adalah satu hal yang menyenangkan, tetapi menjalin pertemanan dengan orang luar adalah hal yang berbeda.

~o0o~

 _Sebuah mobil teronggok di pinggir jalan. Terlihat bercak darah di atas kap penutup mesin. Pemandangan tersebut menarik orang-orang untuk mengerumuni tempat kejadian perkara._

 _Di tengah jalan dua orang anak berbeda jenis kelamin terbujur. Kepala mereka berdua berlumuran cairan pekat berwarna merah. Anak yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki membuka matanya._

 _"Ugh..."_

 _Surai oranye miliknya ternodai warna darah. Rasa sakit yang hebat mendera kepalanya, membuat dirinya mencengkram bagian yang terasa sakit tersebut. Berharap bisa mengurangi rasa nyeri._

 _"I-Ichigo... sama..."_

 _Suara lirih itu berasal dari si anak perempuan. Kedua tangan ringkihnya terangkat ke atas, berusaha menggapai sesuatu._

 _Dengan susah payah anak laki-laki bernama Ichigo tersebut menggenggam kedua belah tangan serapuh ranting tersebut. Dirinya terpaku saat menyaksikan keadaan si anak perempuan lebih mengenaskan daripada dirinya._

 _"—, kau ... kau ..."_

 _"I-Ichigo ... sama ... Di sini ... gelap ..."_

 _Ichigo geram dengan orang-orang yang hanya mengerubungi mereka layaknya semut mengerubuti gula. "Siapapun ...! Tolong ...!"_

 _"Ichigo ... sama ... Apa anda ... baik-baik saja ...?"_

~o0o~

" _Wuaaah_! _Hosh_ ... _Hosh_ …."

"Ada apa, Ichigo?!"

Napas si duren masih memburu seiring dengan dada bidangnya yang naik-turun dengan cepat. Detak jantungnya bertalu-talu tidak karuan. Serasa organ yang terbentuk dari sekumpulan otot itu bisa terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Suara feminim itu membuat Ichigo menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Ia mendapati sang ibu dengan raut khawatir sedang mengelus-elus punggungnya perlahan.

"Ibu? Kenapa Ibu ada di sini?"

"Mana ada ibu yang bisa tenang saat melihat anaknya menderita, Ichigo?" si sulung Kurosaki bersumpah bisa menyaksikan kalau manik indah ibunya berkaca-kaca. Suaranya pun terdengar serak.

" _Go_ - _gomen_ ... _Ugh_ ...!"

Ichigo kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Perlu ibu panggilkan dokter?"

Kepala jabrik itu menggeleng "aku baik-baik saja."

Hening melingkupi keduanya, sehingga suara detik jam itu terdengar jelas di sepasang telinga.

"Ibu," Ichigo merasa memang sudah saatnya ia menceritakan mimpi aneh ini, "aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu, Nak?"

"Apakah … ayah dulu sering tersenyum? Aku tidak mengingatnya."

Mau tidak mau, Masaki terhenyak. Mungkinkah ingatan Ichigo kembali?

"Ya, ayahmu dulu sering tersenyum." Ibu tiga anak itu terkekeh. "Bahkan, dia adalah orang yang lucu dan konyol."

Ichigo tercenung. Lucu dan konyol? Jika melihat kondisi terakhir ayahnya sebelum wafat, dua kata itu rasanya tak pantas disandingkan dengan sang ayah. Oh, ayolah. Bisakah orang tua dengan tempramen tinggi serta kesabaran setipis tisu pernah menjadi pribadi lucu dan konyol?

"Ibu tidak sedang berbohong, 'kan?"

Wajar rasanya jika Ichigo meragu, apalagi kecelakaan itu ….

"Kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ujar Masaki seraya mengelus beberapa butir keringat di dahi sang anak. "Apa itu?"

"Ah, begini, Bu." Ichigo memejamkan mata sejenak. Sembari bercerita, ia mencoba menggali ingatannya, mencoba memproyeksikan kejadian itu, berusaha menggambarkan seakan peristiwa tersebut memang belum lama terjadi.

Mendengar cerita itu, Masaki tersenyum miris. Ia tahu, baik cepat ataupun lambat, Ichigo akan segera mengingatnya. Tidak mungkin ia bisa menyembunyikan fakta ini lebih lama. Anak sulungnya itu berhak mendapatkan kejelasan, pantas memperoleh kebenaran.

"Sebelumnya ibu minta maaf, Ichigo." Masaki memegang ujung roknya erat. "Ibu pikir dengan menyimpan rahasia ini, hidupmu akan lebih bahagia. Namun, memang bayangan masa lalu tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari kita, manusia."

Ichigo mengeryit keheranan. Namun, matanya tetap fokus memandang sang ibu.

"Baiklah, Jadi …."

~o0o~

"Saya mohon bantuan Anda, Luisenbarn- _sama_."

Nada itu tegas dan dalam. Tak terkesan basa-basi atau mencari kesan dari lawan bicara. Begitulah Ulquiorra sebagai pribadi _talk_ _less_ _do_ _more_.

Kekehan geli terdengar dari mulut sosok di atas kursi nyaman. "Sekian lama tak berjumpa dan kau langsung meminta bantuanku. Nyalimu besar juga, Bocah." Pria tua itu mengambil sebatang cerutu, memotongnya sedikit, dan menyalakannya.

Ada satu rahasia kecil yang disembunyikan oleh Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow. Mereka berdua pernah bekerja sebagai mafia. Meskipun bukan sebagai anggota tetap, pekerjaan berbahaya menjadi makanan mereka sehari-hari. Menagih utang, berkelahi, merebut, area kekuasaan mafia lain, hingga membunuh sudah pernah dilakoni. Dan kini si emo telah berdiri di hadapan mantan bosnya, Barragan Luisenbarn.

Asap tebal memenuhi ruangan. "Sayang sekali kalian bukan anggota tetap geng ini, padahal kemampuan kalian berdua sangat hebat." Masih terekam jelas di ingatan pria ini, penyerbuan ke sarang pesaing narkoba mereka—Menos. Dua remaja yang bahkan usianya belum genap mencapai angka ganda itu menyapu bersih markas musuh hanya menggunakan _brass_ _knuckle_ —bagi Grimmjow—dan sebilah katana—bagi Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu," ujar lelaki itu. "Siapa targetmu kali ini?"

"Saya ingin mengumpulkan informasi terlebih dahulu." Sekian tahun meninggalkan dunia mafia bukan berarti Ulquiorra tidak melupakan tata kramanya. "Akan saya beritahu jika memang saya membutuhkan Anda.

Gelak tawa membahana terdengar. "Berani juga kau berkata begitu, Bocah. Intinya, kau menyuruhku menunggu? Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku _tidak_ _suka_ menunggu?"

Mau bagaimana lagi, Ulquiorra memang minim informasi. "Maafkan saya, Luisenbarn-sama. Saya akan bergerak secepatnya."

" _Memastikan_ _benar_ - _benar_ _target_ _sebelum_ _menyerang_." Barragan kembali mengisap cerutunya. "Rupanya prinsipku masih kau terapkan, Bocah. Baiklah, kita lihat apakah kau masih bisa bergerak secepat dulu."

~o0o~

" _He_ … Jadi, Rukia- _san_ lulus baru-baru ini?"

"Sudah kubilang cukup 'Rukia' saja, Orihime," tegas Rukia. "Usia kita 'kan tidak berbeda jauh."

Nelliel memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Keempat sejoli itu duduk bersama di bawah naungan pohon. Dua orang mengenakan kerudung, dua orang lainnya tidak. Kendatipun amarah masih menguasai hatinya, perempuan bermata grey labradorite ini tak menyangkal bahwa mereka sudah bisa klop. Dari air muka saja, Ia bisa melihat kalau kondisi Orihime jauh lebih membaik.

"Jadi, _Hime_ - _sama_ kita sudah sembuh, ya …?" _Gluk!_

Grimmjow datang menghampiri sang istri. Sekarang dia hanya mengenakan celana training dan kaus ketat tanpa lengan. Beberapa bulir peluh menghiasi kulitnya yang sedikit gelap. Di tangan kanan kekar itu sebuah botol minuman isotonik tergenggam, isinya tinggal separuh. Ia pasti berlatih di salah satu ruangan di sini.

" _Anata_ , jangan bilang kalau kau minum sepanjang jalan sambil berdiri?" terka Nelliel.

Si kucing biru merinding. Semengerikan apa pun orang di luar sana, ia masih tetap takut dengan sang istri; terutama jika yang dipertaruhkan adalah 'jatah' malamnya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan mencontohkan hal yang tidak baik!" Tanpa ragu kelima jemari Nelliel menjewer kuping kiri sang suami.

" _Aw! It-ittai!_ "

Tak ayal pekikan Grimmjow sampai di telinga keempat sahabat baru itu. Melihat kelucuan pasangan suami istri tersebut membuat mereka terkikik.

"Kasihan, Grimmjow- _nii_." Tatsuki terkekeh.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Orihime- _san_?" tanya Kiyone. "Kau masih sakit, 'kan?"

Si jingga menggeleng. "Sudah dua hari aku di atas kasur. Aku ingin keluar dari kamar dan menikmati cuaca yang sejuk ini."

Rukia tertunduk. " _Gomen_ , Orihime. Aku—"

Perempuan bernarga Inoue tersebut menggenggam telapak tangan mungil sang nona Kuchiki. "Sudahlah, Rukia- _chan_. Mari kita lupakan masa lalu. Masih ada masa ini yang patut disyukuri. Dan masih ada masa depan yang menanti."

"Rukia- _chan_ , Kiyone- _san_ , Tatsuki- _chan_ ," panggil si dara sambil tersenyum. Meskipun tak bisa melihat, tatapan Orihime terarah ke langit cerah, "kalian tahu kenapa hari ini mesti disyukuri? Itu karena, ia adalah hadiah dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa."

"Hadiah?" beo ketiganya.

"Ya, hadiah." Orihime mengangguk. "Bukankah kita masih diberi napas sampai saat ini adalah hadiah? Bukankah kita masih bisa makan dan minum sampai saat ini adalah hadiah? Bukankah kita masih sehat dan hidup sampai saat ini adalah hadiah? Semuanya hadiah dari Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa; dan diberikan kepada kita secara cuma-cuma. Bahkan, aku yang bisa berteman dengan kalian pun juga hadiah."

"Tapi," sanggah Tatsuki, "beberapa hari lalu, kau mengatakan bahwa pertemuan kita adalah musibah, Orihime. Apa maksudmu?"

"Tatsuki- _chan_ , musibah itu diambil dari bahasa Arab. Artinya adalah _sesuatu yang menimpa kita, baik maupun buruk_ ," jawab Orihime. "Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, orang-orang hanya menggunakan kata itu untuk mendeskripsikan sesuatu yang buruk, padahal yang baik pun juga termasuk musibah."

"Lalu, kenapa kita harus bersyukur untuk musibah, Orihime?" timbrung Rukia.

" _Di balik kesenangan ada kesedihan menunggu, di balik derita ada kebahagiaan menanti_. Semua hal di dunia ini tak ada yang abadi, pasti berganti." Orihime merentangkan kelima jari kanannya ke depan. Seekor kupu-kupu menghinggapi jari manis gadis senja tersebut. "Semua itu adalah ujian; apakah kita bersabar ketika ditimpa sesuatu yang buruk? Apakah kita bersyukur saat mendapatkan hal baik? Kita sebagai manusialah yang menentukan kualitas pribadi kita. Bisakah kita mengambil pelajaran atau hikmah dari segala yang terjadi? Pilihan itu ada pada diri kita."

Baik Kiyone maupun Rukia merasa kagum dengan pemikiran gadis yang lebih muda dari mereka itu. Umurnya memang boleh lebih muda, tetapi mereka berdua merasa seperti bocah kecil ketika mendengar dan meresapi kata-kata si jingga.

" _Mou_ , Orihime." Tatsuki iseng mencubit pipi temannya itu, mencoba menceriakan suasana. "Kau sudah seperti orang tua saja."

"Hehehe … maafkan aku, ya." Orihime membentuk kedua jarinya menjadi huruf v. Akibatnya, si kupu-kupu cantik pergi menjauh.

"Tidak," sela Kiyone, "kami berterima kasih padamu, Orihime. Hari ini ada pelajaran baru yang kami dapatkan." Kata-kata yang lebih berharga dari batu mulia mana pun.

.

.

.

 ** _Tsudzuku …._**

 **.**

 ** _Assalaamu'alaikum_. Salam sejahtera bagi kita semua.**

 **Mohon maaf untuk perbaharuan cerita yang _amat sangat_ terlambat ini; khususnya kepada Shona Namikaze. Kebetulan saya kehabisan ide(baca: _writer_ _block_ dan kemalasan) dan kegiatan sehari-hari pun tak kalah padatnya.**

 **Ayame yang saya cantumkan di cerita di sini adalah seorang karakter bagian dari _fullbring_ milik Orihime(enam bunga pelindung hibiscus), bukan Ayame dari fandom ninja sebelah.**

 **Maaf, jika kalian menerka 'kapan romansa antara Ichigo dan Orihime bakal muncul?' Mungkin di chap-chap terakhir akan saya selipkan. Semoga saja bakal terasa—maklum si penganggit cerita saja berkali-kali gagal. Hahaha …( _plak_!).**

 **Di sini saya mencantumkan sebagian kutipan dari seorang karakter kartun dan seorang dai kondang? Ada yang bisa menebak siapa mereka berdua?—kalau benar pun, tidak akan ada hadiah( _plak_!).**

 **Sampai jumpa di episode yang akan datang.**

 **Assalaamu'alaikum warohmatullahi wabarokaatuh.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ _Sincerely_ ,**

 **Zahid Akbar.**


End file.
